


Ghosts of the Past (Star Wars IX Rewrite)

by Dentedpat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Betrays the First Order, Canon Rewrite, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Planet Endor (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Rey & Luke Skywalker Are Not Related, Rey is Not a Palpatine (Star Wars), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentedpat/pseuds/Dentedpat
Summary: Rewrite of the final Star Wars film. Incorporates Carrie Fisher's untimely death as a constraint on the story. Also attempts to link the sequel trilogy closer to the original trilogy and prequel trilogy. It is written as a script (roughly anyway) and each chapter corresponds to a scene.It has been years since the Battle of Crait and the Resistance is in possession of a vast and powerful fleet. The story of Luke's last stand spread throughout the galaxy and Leia was able to forge a new Alliance that has pushed the First Order to the brink of destruction. Unfortunately she passed away before the final victory. The first scene opens with her funeral.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Funeral of Leia Organa

** Star Wars IX: The Rise of Skywalker **

**Scene One – The Funeral of Leia Organa**

The Millennium Falcon flies through a field of large asteroids, drifting slowly. The ship is headed towards a particularly large asteroid with a semi-circle of buildings on it. The ship slows as it approaches a force field surrounding the large asteroid and gently passes through it. After it lands on the asteroid the ship’s ramp drops down to reveal Rey and Chewbacca, with a coffin floating between them. They walk slowly down the ramp, pulling the coffin with them, and as they leave the Falcon the camera flips to reveal a group of people standing around a small oval of plant life. It is the only green space on what is otherwise a grey rock. Among the people are Poe, Finn, Rose and various other members of the core Resistance group left at the end of the TLJ, along with some other assorted dignitaries. Among the dignitaries are Lando and Wedge Antilles.

Chewbacca and Rey place the coffin over the oval of green and then take their places in the circle of people around it. Poe begins to speak.

**Poe:**

We gather here today to pay our final respects to Leia Organa. She was a princess, a Senator, a general, a teacher, a Jedi, a leader. She was so many things to so many people over the years that it is unfair that I am the one speaking. But that is the way it is with those who survive through trying times. So few are left who fought with her from the beginning. When the Empire stood triumphant. When she stood against it. When the First Order hid behind a veil created by our own complacency, and she was the voice calling us to action. When the day was darkest, she was our light, showing us the way to the future. I remember 5 years ago, when the Resistance she founded was reduced to a few dozen people squeezed into a single ship, the same ship which brought her here today, the ship which brought her home. It was dark that day, just as it was dark the day 30 years before when the Empire committed its greatest atrocity, turning the beautiful, peaceful world of her childhood into this collection of scattered rocks. These rocks on which she would in time order a memorial to be built. She rests now under the shields she put in place here, as we all now live in the safety she created. For in the last 5 years we have gone from a single ship to thousands of ships…”

Pan up to see that beyond the asteroid field is a massive fleet, with ships of every imaginable type. The remainder of Poe’s speech will involve cutting between shots of the several bridges of these ships, and the faces of those on the surface until it finally comes back to Poe for the last few lines.

**Poe:**

…from a few dozen fighters to thousands upon thousands. From the remnants of a Resistance to a force that has chased the First Order down, and broken their strength. I wish she had lived long enough to see the final victory that is almost in our grasp. The victory of her making. Without her the Empire would not have fallen. Without her the First Order would have built its strength until nothing could stop it. Without her the Resistance would have died, so many times. She will not reach the end of the road with us, but we will carry her lessons, her principles, and her strength forward with us. We will create a galaxy at peace, governed by the renewed Republic that she helped create. The dark times are over. The lights are coming on across thousands of worlds. But our light, the light that shone alone when all hope seemed lost, has gone out. We will not find another Leia Organa to light our way. But she made sure we would not need to. For hers was the spark, that lit the fire, that shines now across the galaxy. And for that we honor her. For that, we bring her home, to Alderaan.

Chewbacca lets out a long, mournful cry as he looks to the stars.

After the ceremony is over, and while the attendees are talking, Rey steps away, and stands looking at the burial site.

 **Rey** :

I don’t know where you are Ben, but you should be here.

Appearing next to her is Kylo Ren, wearing his mask.

 **Ren** :

You know I can’t. You would blow my fleet to pieces if I came within 100 parsecs of the ruins of Alderaan.

 **Rey** :

You could have come yourself.

 **Ren, sarcastically** :

Yes, I am sure Admiral Dameron would have been fine with that.

 **Rey** :

He would have if I had asked him to.

Silence for a time.

 **Ren** :

I’ve caused too many resistance funerals to expect an invitation to this one.

 **Rey** :

You could just stop. You’ve lost. You haven’t won a battle in over a year. If you had just surrendered when it was clear you couldn’t win, you could have seen her. Could have talked to her…before the end. Not to mention the lives that you would have saved.

 **Ren** :

And what exactly would we have talked about? About how I killed the love of her life? About how her brother died saving her from me? About how I hunted her for years? We make our decisions Rey, and then we have to live with them. You decided that day to not take my hand, to not found the new order with me. And so we have had five years of war. Think of all the lives that could have been saved, if you had surrendered when you had no hope of victory.

 **Rey** :

We always had hope, because we always had her.

Silence for a moment.

 **Ren** :

Can you…Can you show her to me?

Rey pauses, thinking.

 **Rey** :

Yes, I think so.

Rey closes her eyes and breathes deeply. After a moment Kylo Ren stands and removes his helmet, to reveal a tear stained face.

 **Ren** :

Thank you.

 **Rey** :

Come to her Ben, please just stop this and come say goodbye.

Ren stares at the gravesite, clearly conflicted.

 **Ren** :

I have asked you to stop calling me that.

Kylo Ren closes his eyes and disappears. Rey looks to the ground, tears of her own on her face. Finn walks towards her.

 **Finn** :

You talking to him again?

Rey nods.

 **Finn** :

Asking him to surrender?

Rey looks up, frustrated at the question.

 **Finn** :

How many times has he said no? Did you think this (he gestures towards the funeral) was going to change his mind?

 **Rey** :

I thought it was worth a try.

 **Finn** :

I guess. It would be nice if that last battle had been the last battle. I don’t like the idea of going into a fight without her.

 **Rey** :

The next battle is going to be the last one Finn. I think she had been dreading that battle for a long time. I think a part of her was glad that she was going to miss it.

 **Finn** :

What about you?

 **Rey** :

Kylo Ren has to fall. I know that and so did Leia. It’s what else we will lose when he does that broke her heart.


	2. The Final Days of the First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down to a single capital ship, the leadership of the crumbling First Order discusses their options.

**Scene Two – The Final Days of the First Order**

Kylo Ren is alone in his quarters. The walls are all white and there is no ornamentation or items of comfort anywhere. He sits staring at the mask of Darth Vader. He reaches out to it, holding his hand in the air for a moment before lowering it.

**Ren:**

You’re not there.

Kylo Ren stands slowly and places his helmet back on his head. He exits his quarters into the all black hallway of the First Order ship. Standing there are the Knights of Ren.

**Ren:**

Has the command staff arrived?

A Knight of Ren nods.

Cut to council room. Three men, one of them General Hux, sit around a table with at least a dozen empty chairs. On one side of the table is the doorway out, and on the other side is a window, looking out into space. The generals are in the midst of an argument.

**General #1:**

…as if you could do better! I was outnumbered and outgunned.

**Hux:**

You were outnumbered and outgunned because you took the bait in what was obviously a trap. As if the ship of the Resistance’s second in command was going to be left without guard and in reach of our forces.

**General #1:**

We are no in the position to play it safe. We need victories! We need to inflict losses on them. Every day they gain new recruits, eager to join before the war ends so they can say they were members of the Resistance. So they can be generals and admirals in a New Republic fleet. Every time we run away we make that expectation stronger. We must have a victory!

**General Pride:**

Do you call this a victory? We had two fleets left…

**Hux:**

If you could call them fleets.

**General Pride:**

…and now we have one!

**General #1:**

I returned with my flagship!

**Hux:**

Your flagship?!? The flagship that was entrusted to you, along with a dozen other ships that did not return, was not yours. And you brought it back to us barely functional!

**General #1:**

If I could have destroyed Dameron’s ship…

The door to the Council room opens, revealing Kylo Ren flanked by the Knights of Ren. The Generals go silent. Kylo Ren walks slowly to the head of the table and looks out the window. The Knights of Ren follow and take positions along the walls, behind the generals.

**Ren, speaking calmly while still looking outside:**

Destroying Dameron’s ship should not have been your goal. They have dozens of capital ships. We had two. You should have tried to capture his ship, not destroy it. But you failed not only to think of the correct move, but even to carry out the unimaginative plan you came up with, and so now we have only one.

**Hux:**

Supreme Leader, we can get the Vengeance functional again. My engineers are already hard at work…

Hux stops talking when he notices that General #1 is now no longer in his seat, but is hanging in midair, being force choked. Kylo Ren still looks out the window.

**Ren:**

Your engineers were re-assigned, given that the task you set them was pointless. We would need a fully functional shipyard to repair the Vengeance’s systems, and we haven’t controlled a world with an operational shipyard in over a year.

General #1 slowly ceases to struggle, his legs kicking less and less forcefully, until he becomes still and his limp body falls to the floor.

**Ren:**

But now that we are down to one capital ship, we have no need for three generals.

Hux and General Pride exchange worried looks out of the corner of their eyes, while facing Kylo Ren’s back. Kylo Ren turns and sits down at the head of the table, placing his hands on the table in front of him. Hux and Pride sit closer to the other end. Two of the Knights of Ren slowly drag the body of the dead General out of the room.

**Ren:**

Now, we will discuss our options.

Nervous silence from Hux and Pride as they steal glances at the Knights of Ren behind them. Pride steels himself and then stands.

**General Pride:**

We will not survive another encounter with the Resistance fleet. They know which sector we are in, and we would be hard-pressed to destroy even their patrols. It is only a matter of time before they corner us, and then we are done. They will jump their whole fleet in, and we will be destroyed in a matter of minutes.

**Ren:**

Repeating what we all already know is less than helpful General.

**General Pride:**

The only way we can win is to break their fleet, but we can’t do that in battle. We have to break the connections that bind their fleet together. Whatever may come, there is no New Republic yet. There is no state to which they are all loyal, just some ambitious bureaucrats hoping Poe Dameron will hand them the galaxy. Half of his forces joined up in the last two years. A quarter only joined up after the Battle of Taris and have never seen a real fight. What has held them together is their leadership.

**Ren:**

You think my mother’s death is an opportunity for us?

Ren asks the question coldly and there is obvious fear in the face of General Pride that he has overstepped. He is speechless for a moment.

**Ren:**

Your plan is that they will fall apart on their own now?

**General Pride:**

No Supreme Leader. Your mother was the focal point of loyalty. But in my opinion their loyalty will transfer to their younger leaders, those who were with Princess Organa (said with a hint of derision) after the Battle of Crait. It was their story which spread after our victory…

At ‘victory’ Hux fails to conceal a sneer. Ren’s head tilts to show he noticed, but he says nothing.

**General Pride:**

…and helped them rebuild their numbers. It was after Crait that we started suffering those interminable uprisings across every damned world. It was under the command of the survivors of Crait that Resistance began picking off our forces, bleeding us dry. It was their legend that created the fleet we now face. So long as their legend lives, their fleet will live. We must cut the head off the snake.

Ren is silent for a moment.

**Ren:**

Can it be done?

Hux stands, looking at General Pride.

**Hux:**

Of course not! They will be surrounded by their fleet at all times now! We can’t take on a patrol and you want us to assault their central command? The latest in a long line of foolish dramatic indulgences!

General Pride says nothing, somewhat shocked by Hux’s outburst. Kylo Ren allows the moment of silence to linger for a while, before speaking.

**Ren:**

Look at me when you speak to me General.

Hux turns slowly, overcome with rage and fear at the same time.

**Ren:**

You have something you have been dying to say I suspect. You will do so now.

There is silence for a moment. The Knights of Ren all have their hands on their weapons. Hux sees this and is clearly scared, but he is even more angry.

**Hux:**

There was no victory on Crait! Our flagship was destroyed, along with a dozen other star destroyers. Our quarry escaped! They lost foot soldiers, and we lost our Supreme Leader! All the while you wasted time fighting a figment of your imagination!

**General Pride:**

General Hux, you speak to our Supreme Leader!

**Hux:**

Our Supreme Leader?!? Where has he lead us? If our enemies are held together by a story it is a story of his failure. Supreme Leader Snoke called the First Order forth from the ashes of the Empire. He made us strong. He set in motion plans that all but guaranteed our victory. His only mistake was bringing this boy on board! This boy who in a day got our true leader killed and turned us into a galactic laughingstock.

Hux stops, clearly aware he has gone way too far. He looks at Ren, whose head has not moved during Hux’s entire diatribe. Ren lifts one finger from the table and Hux is flung backwards and out the door which has opened at the same time. The Knights of Ren who had taken the first General’s body away seem surprised to find a live Hux in the hallway. A gesture from Ren leads them to pick Hux up and take him away. Hux, initially dazed starts yelling at them to release him. He switches to begging quickly. The door to the conference room closes, cutting him off.

**Ren:**

Tell me of your plan General.

General Pride sits wide-eyed and terrified.

**Ren:**

General!

**General Pride:**

Yes my lord. General Hux was right, if they stay with the main fleet then no raid can be successful. We must come up with a way to separate them.

**Ren:**

Can we still track them?

**General Pride:**

It seems so my lord. The asset functions after all.

**Ren:**

Begin preparations, General.


	3. Mourning Leia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leia's funeral, Poe and Rey discuss her and the future

**Scene Three – Mourning Leia**

Rey stands alone, away from the rest of those who attended Leia’s ceremony. She stands near to the edge of the force field which surrounds the place where Leia is buried. It creates a shimmering dome on the surface of the asteroid. She is pushing her hand against the barrier, playing with its resistance. As she does so she softly hums a children’s tune.

Poe, still in the small crowd of people, hears her, turns his head to look at her, and begins to walk her way. He is stopped several times by other attendees who want to shake his hand and have a word. Poe thinks he has extricated himself completely when a very large, very furry, white creature comes up to him and begins to vigorously shake his hand. The hand shaking turns into bowing and general supplications, as Poe tries to get the alien to stand up.

**Poe:**

Its Ok, its Ok. You don’t have to do that. Please, don’t do that. Please get up. Please. It’s great to see you too, thank you for all that you do for the fleet.

The bowing begins again.

**Poe:**

Ok, Ok. You do wonderful work! Thank you!

Poe pats the alien on the shoulder and walks away from it towards Rey. As he approaches behind her, Rey smiles while humming. When he gets close she stops.

**Rey:**

What does he do? For the fleet?

**Poe:**

I don’t know. Thing is growing so fast, hard to keep track.

Rey turns towards Poe and smiles sadly.

**Rey:**

That’s your job now.

**Poe:**

Yeah.

A moment of silence between them.

**Poe:**

What was that song?

**Rey, confused:**

What?

**Poe:**

The song. I heard you singing it to Leia when you sat with her, and a couple of times…you know…after.

**Rey:**

Oh, sorry. Didn’t realize I was doing it again. And it wasn’t really singing, just humming. I can’t remember the words. Must be some song from Jakku. I had forgotten it. Remembered it a little while back. It seemed to help her sleep better.

They look at each other smiling sadly. Poe picks up a rock and throws it towards the force field. It bounces almost directly back at him, hitting him in the leg.

**Poe:**

Owww!

Poe’s silliness shakes them both out of it. Rey's sad smile turns to a grin.

**Rey:**

It’s designed precisely to keep stones from impacting the surface. What did you think would happen?

Poe rubs his leg where the rock hit him. He looks over at Rey.

**Poe:**

You could have stopped that from hitting me, couldn’t you?

Rey puts on a face of mock concern.

**Rey:**

Oh Poe, how would you learn then?

Poe looks at her with a weary expression. Rey grins. Then so does Poe.

**Rey:**

What brings you away from the gathering?

Poe looks for a while out at the asteroid field, the fleet and the stars. He turns to Rey.

**Poe:**

Am I ever going to see her again?

**Rey:**

The old Jedi books say that every living thing, upon dying, becomes one with the Force. So I guess that means that one day you will be with her again. We all will.

Poe stands with his hands in his pockets, pushing pebbles around with his feet during Rey’s answer. When she finishes he looks up at her.

**Poe:**

Yeah, that’s not what I meant.

**Rey:**

You mean is she going to appear to you, the way the old Jedi Masters appeared to Luke?

**Poe:**

Yeah.

**Rey:**

I’m sorry Poe, I don’t think so.

Poe, with a touch of self-pity: She’s got better things to do I guess.

**Rey:**

Leia said that Luke believed only those strong with the Force could see them. Even then, I think you need some training.

**Poe:**

How did he know that? I thought you said this was a new development, the ghosts thing.

Poe bends down to pick up another rock.

**Rey:**

Apparently some of them appeared to Luke on Endor, after the battle there, and Leia couldn’t see them.

**Poe:**

Really?

Poe throws the rock at the field, this time at an angle so it bounces towards Rey. The rock stops in mid-air before it hits her. She grabs it.

**Rey:**

She said she could feel something odd that night. Something sad amongst all the celebrating.

Rey throws the rock hard at the field. It bounces towards Poe, who catches it. He looks at Rey as though catching it with his hands is more impressive than her catching it using the Force.

**Poe:**

Why sad? Seems like that would be a happy night.

He throws the rock again. Rey catches it with her hands.

**Rey:**

One of them was her father.

Poe’s eyes widen. Rey tosses the stone against the field again. This time Poe catches it and holds it.

**Poe:**

I could really use her help, you know.

**Rey:**

We all could.

**Poe:**

Sounds like you have all the help you need. Probably talking with old dead Jedi all the time.

Poe starts tossing the rock up in the air and catching it.

**Rey:**

Not really no.

**Poe:**

No?

**Rey:**

Guess they all have better things to do.

Poe catches the stone and holds it. He and Rey exchange a look. The realization that it is all up to them is setting in. From the crowd we hear Rose call Poe’s name. Rose walks towards them, and Poe and Rey turn towards her.

**Rose:**

Sorry Poe, the Corellian delegation has a…request.

**Poe:**

If this is the monument thing again…

**Rey:**

What monument thing?

**Poe, exasperated:**

The Corellians are claiming that because Leia was married to Han Solo, and Han was a Corellian, that that means she is also Corellian. They want to put up a monument. All the other major factions say if Corellia gets to have a monument to her, they should get one too. The Alderaanian refugees are angry that Corellia is claiming Leia as theirs. It’s a mess.

**Rose:**

Yeah well it’s the monument thing. I didn’t know she and Han got married.

**Poe:**

By Corellian customs they did. They lived together and obviously they had a kid. I have to go deal with this.

**Rose, with mock solemnity:**

The weighty decisions that come with the burdens of leadership.

Poe, shaking his head, starts to walk back towards the main group, before turning around.

**Poe:**

Rey, can you stick around until I get this done? I have something to discuss with you.

**Rey:**

Yeah

Poe turns away and walks towards the crowd.

**Rose, puzzled:**

Isn’t he your ride?

**Rey:**

Yep.

**Rose, apologetically:**

He’s got a lot on his mind.


	4. Hux's Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren interrogates an imprisoned General Hux about the early days of the First Order.

** Scene Four – Hux’s Interrogation **

Scene opens with Hux in restraints on an interrogation chair. He has clearly been through several rounds of torture already. The door opens and he flinches. Kylo Ren steps through, wearing his helmet.

**Ren:**

Hello Hux.

Hux looks up, saying nothing, clearly afraid. The door closes.

**Ren, sarcastically:**

I was hoping we could take this time to talk about a few things. I feel like, while you were a General, there were always so many things getting in the way of our having a good conversation, and now that you aren’t a General, we have an opportunity.

**Hux, whimpering:**

If you are going to keep torturing me, just get on with it.

**Ren:**

No need to torture you anymore. The torture achieved what it was meant to. It let you know that it’s all over. You aren’t going to worm your way back. Because how could I allow that, after what I have done to you? Now you can forget about your ambition and speak honestly. Like you did in the council room.

**Hux:**

This is the reward for honesty?!? What reason do I have to tell you anything?

**Ren:**

Because I have taken from you all you were afraid to lose. All but that last thing.

Hux whimpers inarticulately, then collects himself.

**Hux:**

What do you want to know?

**Ren:**

I want to know about our dear departed Supreme Leader. You spoke so highly of him in council, of his plans and his accomplishments, and it occurred to me, you were here from the beginning. Your father served in the Imperial Fleet, survived the fall of the Empire. He was among the original leaders of the First Order, and you were right there with him. I want to know about the early days.

**Hux:**

You want a history lesson? Now? With our Order crumbling?

**Ren:**

If you want to kill the past, you have to know where it is. Your father helped found the First Order, correct?

**Hux:**

Yes, after the Battle of Jakku.

**Ren:**

Snoke wasn’t there at the beginning, correct?

**Hux:**

No, it was the generals and the admirals.

**Ren:**

How long until Snoke appeared?

**Hux:**

A few years. I can’t be sure, I was a child at the time.

**Ren, mockingly:**

At the time?

Hux is once again sour.

**Ren:**

Did you see him in those days?

**Hux:**

Snoke? Yes, I suppose.

**Ren:**

What did he look like?

**Hux:**

Like a nine foot tall bald man!

Kylo Ren clenches his fist, Hux cries out.

**Ren:**

Did he have the scars? Was his face disfigured all along?

Hux thinks for a moment.

**Hux:**

No, I guess not.

Kylo Ren clenches his fist and pulls it back, causing Hux to be pulled against the restraints on the table. Hux screams in agony.

**Ren:**

I am not asking for guesses. I can guess. I want to know what happened.

**Hux:**

He wasn’t scarred then!

**Ren:**

Do you know when he got them?

**Hux, breathing heavily:**

Got what?

**Ren:**

The scars!

**Hux:**

No!

**Ren, still Force-pulling Hux:**

Think!

**Hux:**

It wasn’t long after he first arrived. But I don’t know how or why he got them. I was a boy at the time! I wasn’t in meetings, and my father certainly didn’t talk about these things with me.

**Ren:**

Who would know what happened?

**Hux:**

I don’t know! Most of the officers back then were old Imperials, and it’s been twenty years. Why does any of this matter? Why are you asking me these things now?

**Ren:**

Well you will be dead soon, and I didn’t want to run out of time.

**Hux:**

You could have asked me these questions any time in the last five years. What do they matter now? We should be planning for the attack that General Pride described.

**Ren:**

We? There is no we anymore Hux.

**Hux:**

I can still be useful. I am sorry. I should not have spoken to you as I did.

Hux looks at Kylo Ren plaintively.

**Hux:**

A demotion! A demotion is what I deserve. Make me a Colonel, or a Major. Let me lead troops in battle! The First Order is all I have!

Kylo Ren laughs coldly. He leans over to bring his helmeted head closer to Hux’s. He leaves it there for a moment, watching Hux flinch and tremble. He stands back up and removes the helmet.

**Ren:**

The First Order? The First Order is over Hux. Even if I ever let you out of this cell, which I won’t, there is nothing left to return to.

**Hux:**

General Pride’s plan…

**Ren:**

Might lead to the collapse of the Resistance as he intends, but it won’t lead to the resurgence of the First Order. We are, as you said, a laughingstock. There are dozens of planets with large enough fleets to wipe us out. It’s over.

**Hux, bewildered:**

Then why order the attack?

**Ren:**

It will buy me the time I need to do what I have to. Time to find answers to my questions, which you, predictably, had none of. But you have helped me figure out who will.


	5. Rey's Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe shares his plans for the future of the Resistance, and Rey shares her self-doubts with Finn.

** Scene Five – Rey’s Doubts **

Rey sits alone in the Falcon at one of the benches by the dejarik table in the main hold. Finn walks in.

**Finn:**

How are you holding up?

**Rey:**

I’ll be alright.

Finn looks at her skeptically.

**Rey:**

Think of what this is like for Chewie or Lando. Chewie met her when she was 19.

**Finn:**

Chewie’s having a rough go of it. I think Lando might be in the process of selling something to the Ithorians. Or buying. I can’t tell.

**Rey:**

Probably both. I get the sense that he does that when he is sad. The way other people, you know, eat a lot.

**Finn:**

Just because it’s hard on them doesn’t mean it’s not hard on you.

**Rey:**

It is. It’s hard on all of us.

**Finn:**

Come on, you aren’t just one of the crowd. You were special to her. In the way that, you know, I was not.

Rey stands up, taking a step towards Finn.

**Rey:**

Oh come off it, she made you a General.

**Finn, animatedly and with wounded pride:**

Everyone who was on Crait was made a General! Rose is a General! She cleaned the engines before Crait, and she made General before me!

**Rey:**

Well for one thing she has seniority on you. Also I’m not a General.

**Finn:**

Of course you’re not a General, you’re a Jedi. And Jedi outrank Generals right?

**Rey:**

It’s not a rank, and I’m not a Jedi.

**Finn:**

Really? You trained for five years with her and she didn’t make you a Jedi? How long does it take to become a Jedi?

**Rey:**

She can’t just make me a Jedi. It’s not like you get touched on the head with a lightsaber and ‘poof’ you’re a Jedi.

Rey turns around and walks back towards a shelf with the old Jedi texts on them.

**Finn:**

I know that. I mean if she touched you on the head with a lightsaber your head would kind of go ‘poof’ but I know that’s not how it works….But how does it work?

**Rey:**

I don’t know how it works now. I know how it worked then. (she gestures at the Jedi texts) But all their rules, they only make sense when there is a Jedi order. There is no Jedi order anymore. There’s just me.

Finn looks uncomfortable with what Rey said. Rey turns around and looks pointedly at him. Finn shifts around a bit and clears his throat.

**Finn:**

So no hope from the extra-biological sources?

**Rey:**

Poe was asking me about that. No.

**Finn:**

Maybe it’s like you said before, you didn’t need their help because you had Leia. Maybe give them some time and they will show up. I mean who knows how long it takes them to get news, wherever they are. Where are they?

**Rey:**

Having never spoken to one I can’t say I have any insight on those matters.

**Finn:**

They don’t talk about it in the books?

**Rey:**

No, I think it’s a relatively new thing.

**Finn:**

Oh.

Rey, seeming agitated, beings to walk around the cabin.

**Rey:**

This is stuff you could stand to know more about, you know. It wouldn’t be the worst thing for you to know a little something about the Force.

**Finn:**

I know, I know. And it’s not that I am not interested. I’ve just been…busy. Very busy. Generals have a lot of work to do.

Poe walks up the ramp.

**Poe:**

Yes we do, and it’s not done.

**Rey, nodding:**

Poe.

**Finn, sarcastically:**

Hey there Supreme Grand Admiral.

**Poe:**

Are you still salty about that? Did you really want to be picked for this job?

**Finn:**

No! But it would have been nice if everyone hadn’t just, you know, assumed it would be you. I would have liked a few days where people were like ‘Who’s it gonna be?’ And then I could have been magnanimous ahead of time and told people ‘Its going to be Poe, and he deserves it.’ But instead, everyone just assumed it would be you.

**Poe, incredulous:**

Why would anyone think it would be you?

**Finn, indignant:**

What? Well ignoring my many contributions to the Resistance over the last few years, how about a little thing like destroying Starkiller Base?

**Poe:**

I destroyed Starkiller Base!

**Finn:**

Only because I told you where to shoot and led the insertion team that deactivated the shields.

**Rey:**

Han led the insertion team.

**Finn:**

Well, yeah, but of people available to take over the fleet, I was the most in leadership of the insertion team…

**Rey:**

Chewie was Han’s first mate.

**Finn, flustered:**

Yes, but, and I don’t want to sound mean, but are we really going to put him in charge? How many people in the command staff speak Wookie? You would need a translator standing by him all the time.

**Poe:** You mean like 3-PO? Who is literally always on the bridge? Plus, dude, that’s not…you don’t want to say things like that.

Finn stammers a bit, flummoxed.

**Poe:**

Anyway, if it wasn’t me, it would have been Rey.

**Finn:**

Rey?

**Rey:**

Me?

**Poe:**

Yeah. Leia was a Jedi, a Skywalker. That was re-assuring to people. Reminded them of a time before the Empire. Speaking of which…

**Finn:**

What?

**Poe:**

I had a little conversation with the people from Coruscant.

At this Rey gets a pensive look on her face and Finn looks obviously frustrated.

**Finn:**

Again with this? Can’t they just let us win the damned war before they start butting in?

**Poe:**

No they can’t. The war is all but over anyway. There needs to be a smooth transition. Our fleet needs to be something more than just Leia’s fleet if the transition is going to work. You know, better than it did 30 years ago. So there isn’t a Second Order. The fleet needs to stay together, and it needs to take responsibility for protecting all the systems that want to join the New Republic.

**Finn:**

Shouldn’t they call it the New New Republic. Maybe the Newer Republic.

Poe sighs.

**Poe:**

Work with me here buddy. They want us on Coruscant.

**Finn:**

Us? Who is ‘us’?

**Poe:**

Us (Poe gestures to the three of them in the room) and some others. Rose, Chewbacca, Commander D’Arcy, the high command. They want to adopt the fleet and we need unanimity among the commanders to make sure it goes off without a hitch.

**Rey:**

Then why do they need me?

**Poe and Finn at the same time:**

What?

**Rey:**

I’m not a member of the fleet. Not a commander. If they want to adopt the fleet why do they want me?

**Poe:**

Come on. It’s not like you haven’t been on dozens of missions with us.

**Finn:**

You led most of them.

**Rey:**

That’s not why they want me, is it Poe?

Poe is silent, thinking about what to say.

**Rey:**

They want a Jedi, right?

**Poe:**

People need symbols, Rey. Symbols from a time when they were safe will make them feel safe now. And we need them feeling safe. When they feel threatened, people do terrible things. They accept terrible things done in their name. You can make them feel safe. We all can, but you more than anyone else. The war is ending. The last remnants of the Empire are about to be destroyed. We have to start thinking of the future, and the future needs you Rey.

The three stand for a moment in uncomfortable silence.

**Finn:**

Is that the first part of your speech for when we get there?

Poe gives Finn an exasperated and annoyed look.

**Finn:**

Because I think, maybe, a little over the top. (Finn puts his forefinger and thumb almost together by way of illustration.) A little bit.

**Poe, shaking his head:**

Well I’m off. After the fleet deploys we will need to head to Coruscant. I thought we could all go together. Sound good Rey?

Rey looks up apprehensively.

**Finn:**

Why didn’t you ask me if it sounded good?

**Poe, walking out of the Falcon:**

Because I outrank you buddy. Be back in a few, then we can go.

Finn turns to Rey.

**Finn:**

Why does this make you so uncomfortable? You’ve known something like this was coming for a while. You knew the Republic would want you as part of their public face. After Luke and Leia, the biggest part of the Crait story is yours. You and Luke saved us. You’re the last one left. The last Jedi, or whatever.

**Rey:**

I’m just…worried.

**Finn:**

What about?

**Rey:**

Why do you think it is none of them have come to talk to me? The old masters? They spoke to Luke. I think some of them even spoke to Leia every once in a while. I’m sure Luke came back to speak to her. But not me. Never me.

**Finn:**

I don’t know. We don’t know. It’s like you said. We don’t know anything about how this works. Why does this have you so worried?

**Rey:**

What if there reason is that there is something wrong with me?

**Finn:**

What would be wrong with you?

**Rey:** I don’t know.

**Finn:**

Something has you worried. Something more than just a vague possibility. What is it?

**Rey, after a long pause:**

I’m too strong.

**Finn:**

What?

**Rey:**

I can do things, with the Force, that I shouldn’t be able to.

**Finn:**

How do you know that? And how is it a problem?

Rey goes over to the wall where the ancient Jedi texts are kept and rubs her forefinger across the spine of one.

**Rey:**

These are how I know.

She picks one of them up and looks at it.

**Rey:**

This one describes how to train young Jedi. What the order of exercises should be, and how those exercises develop your abilities.

**Finn:**

Maybe it’s not all that odd that you are so strong. Maybe it was odd back then but it’s not now. Maybe people just progress more quickly now. Think about what else they probably didn’t have back then. Lightsabers. Hyperdrive. Computers apparently, because they were writing things down on paper.

Rey barely registers his remark. She picks up another book.

**Rey:**

This one is about the history of the Jedi. Luke added what he knew of the subsequent history to it. He clearly had to rebind it.

**Finn:**

Well he was probably bored. Chewie said it was a really small island.

**Rey:**

You know who falls Finn? To the dark side?

**Finn:**

Guys with the first name Darth?

Rey spins to look at him.

**Rey:**

Stop joking about it! You can’t laugh it away!

**Finn:**

I’m sorry…who falls?

**Rey:**

The powerful! The exceptional! The ones the Force came easy to. Xendor, Lyn, Nadd, Exar Kun, Revan, Dooku, Skywalker!

Finn stands up and throws his hands out in an exaggerated ‘I don’t know’ gesture.

**Finn:**

I only know one of those names!

**Rey:**

Take the one you know then. Luke and Leia’s father was so strong they thought the Force itself made him. So strong they thought he could bring peace to the galaxy by himself. He killed everyone he ever cared about.

**Finn:**

You aren’t him. I know you.

**Rey:**

You say you do, but you don’t. No one does.

**Finn:**

You’re my friend, and I’m yours.

Rey paces in frustration.

**Rey:**

Five years ago I had no friends. No one who knew me. Then we’re all thrown into this situation, running and fighting people who want to kill us. And we watch each other run and fight and we think it means we know each other.

**Finn:**

You think that’s all it was? That we haven’t been anything else to each other? That I don’t know who you are?

**Rey:**

Finn, I don’t know who I am! I was a girl waiting for a family I didn’t know, who left for a reason I couldn’t remember, and now I can do things but I don’t know how. Who am I in all of this? Some girl who found a droid? And just by chance I can do all this?

Rey lifts her hands and everything in the cabin, including Finn, lifts several inches off the ground and then drops back down. Finn looks shocked.

**Rey:**

It’s just coincidence? There is nothing behind it? Nothing that explains who I am? Why I am here? Why I can do these things?

**Finn:**

So what? You think there is some dark secret explaining it all? Something that means you are really evil deep down? Why? What possible reason do you have to think that?

**Rey:**

I was just saying that I was worried.

**Finn:**

Well I’m not. You already faced that choice. He gave you that choice. You choose us. And some secret about your past can’t make you evil. You make your own decisions, no matter where you come from. I was raised to be a soldier. Every last part of me and who I was, was conditioned to fight. For them. And I chose not to. Your past isn’t all you are.

**Rey, looking tired:**

Maybe I am not like you Finn. I can’t stop thinking about what he said. That my parents were nothing. That because of that I was nothing. But I’m not nothing. So how could they be?

**Finn:**

I’m not saying that Kylo Ren wouldn’t lie to you. Maybe he did. Maybe there is something special about your parents, and something important happened to them. I’m just saying that whatever it is, you are always going to have a choice. And I know you well enough to not worry about what it will be.

**Rey:**

Well I do.


	6. Phasma's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Hux an insufficient source of information, Kylo Ren questions Captain Phasma, whose body is shattered and broken after the events of the Battle of Crait, and finds many answers he has sought.

** Scene Six – Phasma’s Tale **

Back in Hux’s cell the torture table has been removed. Hux is bound and gagged sitting on the floor. Kylo Ren sits on a bench along the wall, his helmet on, seeming to look at nothing in particular. The doors open to reveal Captain Phasma. She sits in a chair that floats slightly above the ground. She is no longer in armor but rather a medical tunic. Her body is broken and withered and a mask covers her mouth and nose. Several tubes connect the mask to the rear of the chair, and the sound of her breathes makes clear the machines in the chair are doing her breathing for her. The part of her face that was exposed after she was attacked by Finn aboard the Supremacy is now burnt and scarred, leaving her with only one good eye. She glides into the cell. Kylo Ren turns to her.

**Ren:**

Welcome Captain.

**Around artificial breaths, Phasma:**

My Lord.

**Ren:**

The former General Hux here was just telling me about the fact that Supreme Leader Snoke got his scars after he first found the First Order. What do you know about this?

Phasma’s eyes widen and she looks at Hux. Kylo Ren stares at Phasma.

**Ren:**

You were commanded not to talk about this, weren’t you?

**Phasma:**

Yes, my lord.

**Ren:**

By whom?

**Phasma:**

By one of Supreme Leader…(artificial breath)…Snoke’s attendants.

**Ren:**

The guards?

**Phasma:**

No, the men who were with him…(artificial breath)…in the first few years after he arrived.

**Ren:**

I never met them.

**Phasma:**

They disappeared long before…(artificial breath)…you joined the Order my lord. I don’t…(artificial breath)…know what happened to them.

**Ren:**

What kind of men were they?

**Phasma:**

Not military my lord. (artificial breath) I could tell that much. They didn’t…(artificial breath)…speak much to anyone but the…(artificial breath)…Supreme Leader. They could use the Force…(artificial breath)…some of them anyway.

**Ren:**

What?

Phasma seems reluctant to speak.

**Ren:** You will tell me about this.

**Phasma, seemingly against her own will:**

I saw some of them use the Force.

**Ren:**

When? Where? Why don’t you want to talk about this?

**Phasma:**

I was ordered.

**Ren:**

Tell me.

**Phasma:**

It was the same mission where…(artificial breath)…the Supreme Leader was injured.

**Ren, with great interest:**

What was this mission?

**Phasma:**

I never knew the purpose of the…(artificial breath)…mission. I was a young Stormtrooper at…(artificial breath)…the time. My unit was ordered to escort…(artificial breath)…the Supreme Leader and his entourage.

**Ren:**

Escort him where?

**Phasma:**

To Endor, my lord.

Cut to a flashback of a younger Phasma donning Imperial Storm Trooper Armor, and boarding a transport ship in an Imperial Hangar Bay. Young Phasma sees Snoke and men dressed like Palpatine’s advisors from the Second Death Star.

**Phasma (voiceover):**

I had been an ensign in the…(artificial breath)…Imperial Fleet, but the Order was…(artificial breath)…short on ground forces. Almost all the planetary…(artificial breath)…garrisons had been or would soon be…(artificial breath)…slaughtered after the Battle of Endor. So they pressed…(artificial breath)…many of us into duty as Storm troopers. Two divisions…(artificial breath)…of us were sent, but Snoke had wanted…(artificial breath)…more. But he was not the Supreme Leader then…(artificial breath)…no one quite knew what he was.

Two Imperial shuttles jump to Endor, descend to the surface, and the stormtroopers disembark. They begin to march towards the shore of a nearby ocean, where large sections of the Death Star can be seen.

**Phasma (voiceover):**

He was taking us to back to the…(artificial breath)…last place most of us wanted to go, back to…(artificial breath)…Endor. A few of the more senior troopers had been on the…(artificial breath)…Second Death Star and gotten off before it was…(artificial breath)…destroyed. But even they weren’t prepared for what we found. The surface was a…(artificial breath)…hellscape. Debris from the battle, from the Death Star itself, had…(artificial breath)…crashed into the planet in the intervening years. The vets had…(artificial breath)…called it a forest moon. We found fire, metal and ash. And we found…(artificial breath)…the Skywalkers.

Young Phasma marches at the back of the formation. At the head of the column of Stormtroopers Snoke walks with his advisors and the commander of the two divisions. Young Phasma hears something and looks over her shoulder.

**Young Phasma:**

Captain, movement, 8 o’clock

Approximately 30 stormtroopers stop and turn towards where Phasma saw movement. Aerial shot moving from the stormtroopers to a collection of smoldering debris, through which Leia is running, dressed in a green robe, and with her long hair flowing behind her, and with a blue lightsaber in her hand. She is running in a semi-circle from directly behind the advancing stormtroopers around to their left. They begin to fire at her. She deflects the blaster bolts with her lightsaber back towards them, taking several down.

**Phasma (voiceover):** It was a…(artificial breath)…slaughter.

After getting on the column’s left Leia turns slightly, and starts running in a diagonal line towards Snoke and the main party, still taking fire and still deflecting shots. When she gets to within around 10 yards of the line of stormtroopers that includes Phasma, she jumps high into the air, twisting towards her right, and lands in the middle of them. A shockwave is released when she hits the ground, knocking the approximately 20 troopers who have not fallen back. She begins to cut and thrust, while still blocking the occasional blaster bolt. Storm troopers begin to fall in large numbers. At the head of the party Snoke turns to see decimating the unit sent to deal with her.

**Snoke:**

Commander, where are your patrols?

**Stormtrooper commander:**

Captain Rigel, do you copy? Captain Tarent, do you copy? All screening units report!

Snoke is surrounded by sickly looking men in purple robes who raise their hands, and debris between them and Leia lifts from the ground. They make a throwing motion with their hands and the debris shoots towards her. She sees it at the last moment and flips backwards. The debris crushes the few remaining stormtroopers, including Phasma. More pieces of debris fly towards Leia, who cuts the first few pieces in half with her lightsaber as they get close, but a particular large piece is headed towards her, until it stops in mid-air.

Snoke turns to see Luke on a hill above and ahead of his group in the direction they had been walking. The stormtroopers turn to fire on Luke. With a wave of his arm the blasters fly from the troopers’ hands. With another wave of his arm the first two lines of troopers are pushed back, knocking over those behind them. Luke advances at high speed towards Snoke. Leia, with no troopers near her, does the same from the opposite side.

Young Phasma is trapped beneath debris props herself up on her elbows and looks up to see Luke and Leia cutting down the few Stormtroopers remaining near Snoke. She sees Snoke himself fall beneath Luke’s green saber, then an explosion from where Snoke was standing. Young Phasma collapses. The flashback ends.

**Phasma:**

The commander of the unit had detonated…(artificial breath)…a plasma grenade. We were under orders at that time…(artificial breath)…to not allow ourselves to be taken prisoner. Had to hide our existence from the…(artificial breath)…New Republic. Better for them to think we were just some ex-Imperials after…(artificial breath)…salvage. Only myself and two other Stormtroopers…(artificial breath)…survived. They were the ones who pulled me out from under the…(artificial breath)…wreckage. They had been part of one of the patrols but had…(artificial breath)…not been with their unit when it had been taken out.

**Ren:**

And Snoke?

**Phasma:**

He was unconscious, and…(artificial breath)…terribly injured. Skywalker's blade had cut deep into his…(artificial breath)…skull. All but one of his advisors was dead. The…(artificial breath)…one who wasn’t was barely alive, but he…(artificial breath)…could still give orders. We had to carry both of them.

**Ren:**

Carry them where?

**Phasma:**

To the remains of the…(artificial breath)…Death Star. There was something there Snoke needed.

**Ren:**

What was it?

**Phasma:**

I don’t know. I was injured. I could…(artificial breath)…walk but not fast, and the other two troopers didn’t think I could…(artificial breath)…make it to the objective. So I stayed behind and…(artificial breath)…guarded the Supreme Leader and his man.

**Ren:**

What were they like?

**Phasma:**

Silent. The Supreme Leader didn’t…(artificial breath)…wake up. The other one seemed injured but I couldn’t…(artificial breath)…tell where. After a few hours the two troopers returned. They…(artificial breath)…seemed to have gotten what they needed, because we…(artificial breath)…activated the homing beacon and the ship came to pick us up.

**Ren:**

Was there anything else strange about the mission?

**Phasma:**

One thing. After we took off we didn’t go straight…(artificial breath)…back to base. We stopped in orbit and waited there for…(artificial breath)…hours. I thought it was madness. The…(artificial breath)…Skywalkers could still have been around. Luke Skywalker was…(artificial breath)…known to be an ace pilot. If he came across us we were dead.

**Ren:**

You just waited? What did Snoke do?

**Phasma:**

I was recovering, resting. I wasn’t…(artificial breath)…in the same cabin as the Supreme Leader. We…(artificial breath)… waited for a few hours and then left.

**Ren:**

What was it like? Being in the ship while you waited in orbit?

**Phasma:**

It felt strange. I don’t know how to…(artificial breath)…describe it. Cold I suppose, which is nonsense…(artificial breath)…I know. The cabins are all heated the same…(artificial breath)…temperature. But still, it felt cold. From the…(artificial breath)…inside of me.

**Ren:**

And after?

**Phasma:**

The Supreme Leader was awake when we…(artificial breath)…reached base, but still needed to be carried off…(artificial breath)…the ship.

**Ren:**

What about his attendant? The one who survived.

**Phasma:**

He spoke to the three of us on the shuttle…(artificial breath)…before we got back to base. Ordered us never to…(artificial breath)…speak of the mission. After that I never saw him…(artificial breath)…again.

**Ren:**

Did you see Snoke after you returned to base? See him exit the ship?

**Phasma:**

No, he must have received…(artificial breath)…treatments in his own quarters.

**Ren:**

What about the other two troopers? What happened to them?

**Phasma:**

They died on another mission,… (artificial breath)…not long after.

**Ren:**

Before today, did you ever speak to anyone about this mission?

**Phasma:**

Once, with General Hux.

**Ren, shocked:**

What?

Kylo Ren turns to Hux and makes a slight movement with this hand. Hux’s gag comes off his mouth.

**Hux:**

With my father of course!

**Phasma:**

He was in command of the…(artificial breath)…infantry. He wanted a debrief. I…(artificial breath)…gave it to him. He warned me against ever…(artificial breath)…speaking about it again.

**Ren:**

Would the late General Hux have been the one who ordered the other two troopers on the mission where they died?

**Phasma hesitates, then:**

Yes

Kylo Ren removes his helmet.

**Ren:**

So why weren’t you sent on one of those missions? They were killed intentionally, correct? Was it just that you didn’t know what they found in the Death Star? Was there some other reason?

**Phasma:**

I don’t know. I assume that…(artificial breath)…when it became clear that my loyalty to the Supreme Leader was beyond…(artificial breath)…question there was no longer any perceived threat of my…(artificial breath)…sharing secret information.

**Ren:**

You just did, with me.

**Phasma, indignant:** You are the Supreme Leader’s…(artificial breath)…chosen successor!

Kylo Ren looks up at Phasma, a smile on his face

**Ren** :

He never chose me. He never chose anyone. There was no plan for succession. He thought he couldn’t fail. I am sure he was thinking that right up until the moment I killed him.

Hux and Phasma absorb what Kylo Ren said. Phasma sits in wide-eyed shock, while Hux’s face screws up in anger.

**Hux:**

TRAITOR!! FILTHY MISBEGOTTEN…

Hux’s mouth closes, clearly against his will.

**Ren:**

You are thinking Hux, that you will tell the rest of the Order. Phasma here knows better, don’t you? The only person you are ever speaking to again is me. Pray you have more answers I need.

Hux starts desperately struggling against his restraints. Phasma stares silently at Kylo Ren, who puts his helmet back on and leaves room.


	7. Rey and the Generals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey argues with Poe, Finn and Rose, the Resistance leadership, over the proper approach to take to end the war, and makes a fateful decision.

** Scene Seven – Rey and the Generals **

Rey is in her quarters on board the Resistance flagship, a Mon Calamari cruiser, as it departs from Alderaan. She is looking out the window as Leia’s asteroid recedes from view. After it becomes too small to distinguish it from the other asteroids she gets up and leaves her quarters. She walks to the bridge, where she finds Poe, Finn and Rose. Poe is looking at a screen at a terminal. Finn and Rose stand near him.

**Rey:**

Generals.

**Poe, without looking up from the screen:**

Hey.

**Finn, looking up and smiling:**

Hi!

**Rose, looking up nervously:**

Hello, Master Rey.

**Rey, shaking her head:**

Rose, you don’t need to call me ‘Master’. It’s not…accurate.

**Rose:**

Aren’t you a Jedi Master?

**Rey:**

No.

**Rose:**

Oh…why not?

**Rey, a bit taken aback:**

What do you mean, ‘why not?’

**Rose:**

I mean, you are the highest ranking Jedi right? Because you’re the only Jedi. And shouldn’t the highest ranking Jedi be a Master?

**Rey:**

I don’t know.

**Rose:**

I mean what’s the difference between a Master and Knight? Is it an age thing? Are you too young to be a Master?

**Rey:**

I don’t know that I am even a Knight.

**Finn:**

Of course you’re a Jedi Knight.

Poe looks up at Rey briefly, a surprised look on his face.

**Poe:**

You’re not a Jedi Knight? I have definitely been telling people you are. For a while now. Years.

**Rey:**

There’s rules for all this. And the rules say there has to be a Jedi Council to make someone a master, and a master has to make you a knight. But there hasn’t been a Jedi Council in 60 years. Plus you have to pass a trial.

Poe looks back down about halfway through Rey’s explanation, clearly not that interested.

**Rose:**

Did you pass a trial?

**Finn:**

Sure she did. She fought Kylo Ren, killed Snoke and saved us all on Crait.

**Rey:**

I’ve told you Finn, I didn’t kill Snoke, Kylo did, and…

Poe looks up again and turns to Rey, waving his hands in front of him as though he is warning her to stop.

**Poe:**

Hey, hey, hey, let’s keep aware of where we are. I thought we agreed to not share all those details.

**Rey:**

No, you said that we shouldn’t tell people that, and I said I thought that was ridiculous.

Poe looks a little surprised.

**Poe:**

I thought you agreed with me.

**Rey:**

Why would you think that?

**Poe, smirking:**

Well I think very highly of you Rey.

Rey rolls her eyes.

**Finn:**

Either way, Crait should serve as your trials.

**Rose:**

That makes sense. Anyway, what would be wrong with you just calling yourself a Master? I mean there’s no one to say you are wrong.

**Rey:**

There’s me. And you all, now that I just told you.

**Poe:**

More details that probably better left unshared.

**Rey:**

Can you share with me what we are doing next?

Poe turns back to the terminal he had been looking at.

**Poe:**

The fleet is moving out soon. We know the First Order is somewhere between Korriban and Telos, living off of old Sith worlds.

At this Poe turns towards the large central display in the bridge and calls up a galactic map with a transparent red sphere in one corner of the galaxy to which he points as he explains.

**Poe:**

They don’t have much fuel. They have to stay close to where they can resupply with food and water. So if we proceed world by world, starting at the edges and moving in, we are bound to run into them eventually.

**Finn:**

It means splitting up our fleet into about 20 different divisions.

**Poe, exasperated:**

Are we going through this again Finn? It’s only divided up that much at the start. As we tighten the cordon, divisions will meet up with each other. And even at their smallest each one can hold out against everything the First Order has left for at least as long as it takes our nearest divisions to get there. We take out their fleet and we free those worlds.

**Rose, shaking her head:**

It could take months to find them though.

**Poe, exasperated:**

Not you too!

**Finn:**

The whole time they are bleeding those worlds dry, and taking their children.

Poe and Rey respond at the same time.

**Poe:**

So you want to assault those heavily fortified worlds?

**Rey:**

They aren’t doing that anymore.

The three Generals stop talking and turn around to look at Rey.

**Poe, Finn, Rose:**

What?

**Rey:**

The First Order isn’t kidnapping children to train as stormtroopers anymore. They’re only conscripting adults.

**Rose, skeptically:** How do you know that Rey?

Rey opens her mouth to speak then shuts it and then looks at Finn. Poe, who initially looked confused at Rey’s announcement has a look of comprehension and then turns to looks straight at her.

**Poe:**

Are you still talking to him?

Rey waits a moment before speaking, clearly thinking.

**Rey:**

Sometimes.

**Poe, yelling:**

WHAT? WHY?

**Rose:**

Guys, keep your voices down! That or clear the bridge.

**Poe:**

You are telling me that you are talking to the enemy commander, and you are taking his word for it that he has stopped doing this terrible thing? This terrible thing that happens to be the thing most responsible for generating opposition to him? And you are just repeating this here, on my bridge, like it’s true?

**Rey:**

He didn’t tell me.

Poe keeps staring, expecting more.

**Rey:**

I saw it.

Now Poe looks confused.

**Rey:**

In his…mind.

Rose and Poe look like they don’t believe her.

**Finn, frustrated:**

Like he can’t lie that way too?

**Rey:**

No he can’t, not to me.

Finn turns away angrily.

**Rose:**

I am not going to pretend to understand how this kind of communication works, but Rey, if you can see into his mind, then can’t he see into yours?

**Rey, after a brief pause:**

He probably can.

Poe slams his hands down on the console he is working at.

**Poe:**

He probably can!?! Dammit Rey, you have sensitive information! And you’re saying the enemy can probably see it?

At this point everyone on the bridge is looking at the Generals and Rey.

**Rose, yelling:**

Everyone out! We are having a meeting of the command staff! Here, in the middle of the bridge! Apparently. So please leave.

Rose ushers out everyone but Rey, Poe and Finn. Poe is staring straight at Rey, bursting with anger. Finn is looking away.

**Poe:**

Why are you doing this? Why are you talking to him at all?

**Rose, walking back towards the group:**

You said that connection was something Snoke put in place. How could it be good for you to use it?

**Rey:**

If you all would just listen!

She turns to Finn.

**Rey:**

I told you, I can get through to him.

Rose reacts with alarm.

**Rose:**

You told Finn? About talking to Kylo Ren?

Poe turns to Finn as well.

**Poe:**

And you didn’t think this was something you should tell me?

**Finn:**

It was Rey’s place to tell you or not.

**Poe:**

That’s not how this works Finn! You aren’t some guy off on your own! You don’t get to put your relationship with your friend above the security of this fleet. You have a responsibility that outweighs your personal…

**Rose:**

Give him a break Poe, he didn’t know about this risk, did you Finn?

**Finn:**

I….

**Rey:**

He just knew I talked to him at the funeral, and a couple of times over the years. Finn didn’t know anything about any risks. But there aren’t any…

**Poe, shouting:**

Really? You know that? You know that he hasn’t gotten in your head? That he hasn’t found things out he shouldn’t?

**Rey:**

What is he going to find out? That he is losing? That he is trapped? That his choices are dying fast in a battle or being slowly hunted down? He knows that. Everyone knows that. We’ve won Poe! There’s nothing he can do with any information I might have that he might get a hold of.

**Finn:**

Then why are you still doing this? If it’s all over, what is the point?

**Rey:**

You don’t understand. You weren’t there with me…

**Finn, angrily:**

We were actually. We were on board Snoke’s ship at the same time you were. About to be executed by his soldiers. Poe was watching his friends die, ship by ship. All the while you two were having your little moment.

**Rose:**

Finn, calm down…

**Finn:**

No, I am tired of you defending that monster!

**Rey:**

He’s not a monster! You don’t know him! I do!

**Rose:**

Look at what he’s done Rey, what else could he be?

Poe slams his hands down on the console.

**Poe:**

It doesn’t matter if he’s a monster or not. He’s the enemy! After he surrenders we can debate his responsibility for all the things the First Order did. But for now he is the enemy. And you can’t be a member of this fleet if you are in communication with the enemy.

**Rey:**

What if my talking to him gets him to surrender? What if I can talk him out of fighting? What if no one else has to die?

**Poe, sarcastically:**

Making much progress on that?

**Rey:**

He killed Snoke…

**Finn:**

He killed Snoke so that he could take Snoke’s place. It wasn’t about you.

**Rey:**

There is good in him, and I can draw it out if I get the chance.

**Finn:**

He isn’t worth it.

**Rey, tearing up a little at this point:**

He’s her son.

This quiets Rose and Finn.

**Poe, more subdued:**

He is. And she knew him best. Knew him well enough to not try what you’re trying. Leia didn’t train you to turn her son. She trained you to defeat him. I have to know that you are willing to do that.

Rey looks at each of the three generals in turn, while her face hardens.

**Rey:**

Then it’s like you said, there is no place for me with this fleet.

**Finn:**

Rey, come on…

Rey silences Finn with a look. She turns and walks off the bridge. The door opens to reveal a hallway lined with the officers who had been on the bridge before Rose made them leave their stations. Rey walks between them, away from the bridge. The doors close. Poe, Finn and Rose stare at the door for several seconds in silence.

**Rose:** What do we do now? Without a Jedi?

**Finn:**

Poe, we can’t let her go.

**Poe:**

We can’t make her stay.

**Finn:**

We have to get through to her, make her see how important she is…

**Poe:**

No, literally, making her stay isn’t something we are capable of. We gave her our reasons. She didn’t find them compelling. Everyone in this fleet is here by choice. They are here because they think destroying the First Order is more important than anything else. If Rey doesn’t think that, then we not only can’t we keep her here, we don’t have a right to.

Finn does not look mollified.

**Finn:**

It’s a mistake to let her go.

**Poe:**

There’s nothing we can do anymore buddy, she has her own path to walk. We have ours.

Finn thinks for a moment before turning to leave the bridge.


	8. Rey Departs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey secures a ship with a history, and leaves the Resistance Fleet.

** Scene Eight – Rey Departs **

Rey arrives in the hangar bay. She takes a long look at the ships. A crew member walks up to her.

**Crewman:**

Can I help you…mist…master…sir?

**Rey:**

I need a ship.

**Crewman:**

You normally fly on the Falcon right…ma’am?

**Rey:**

It’s just Rey. And I can’t take the Falcon. Just something with hyperdrive.

**Crewman:**

Um, I mean, I need authorization to give you a ship…Rey.

Rey waves her hand in front of the crewman.

**Rey:**

You will give me a ship.

**Crewman:**

I will give you a ship.

**Rey:**

Is there anything that we don’t normally use? I need hyperdrive. Maybe some blasters? Armor would be nice.

**Crewman:**

Anything with all those features would be a ship we normally use.

**Rey:**

That makes sense.

Rey looks around the hangar as the crewman appears nervous to be in her presence. The doors to the hanger open behind Rey and Finn comes running through them, accompanied by R2-D2 and C-3PO.

**Finn:**

Rey!

Rey turns around to look at Finn with a worried expression on her face

**Rey:**

I’m not changing my mind Finn.

**Finn:**

Well, for one thing, you absolutely should change your mind. But that’s not why I am here. I didn’t want us…not like that. Besides you shouldn’t try whatever you are trying to do alone.

**Rey, smiling a bit:**

Are you saying you want to come with me?

**Finn:**

Are you going to try to save him?

**Rey:**

I can end it Finn. I know none of you believe me. But I believe he can change, that he will change. I think Leia believed it too.

**Finn:**

I can’t…I can’t turn my back on these people. Not for him.

**Rey:**

I’m not turning my back on these people for him. I am saving these people, by saving him. I know we will win the last battle, but people will still die in it. On both sides. If I can stop it I have to try.

**Finn:**

Is that why you are doing this? To save the lives of soldiers who will die in battle?

Rey and Finn stare at each other in silence for a moment, each unwilling to be the put into words what Finn is really asking about.

**Finn:**

I can’t go with you Rey. But like I said, I don’t want you going alone.

**C-3PO:**

Mistress Rey, R2 and I would be honored to accompany on your quest.

**Finn:**

They’re Skywalker droids after all. With Leia gone I thought, a mission to save the last of them is where they belong.

**Rey, smiling:**

Thank you Finn.

They hug tightly.

**Finn, after letting go:**

Well, you’ll need a ship. I actually have one in mind. I thought it would be fitting for the funeral but Poe overruled me.

Rey turns to see an elevator bringing a ship to the hangar deck. It’s a Naboo star skiff, the same model used by Amidala when she was Senator.

**Finn:**

Now it’s got no guns, but from the sound of things you aren’t going to be attacking any First Order starships. It will get you where you need to go.

**Rey:**

Is that…is this the ship that belong to Luke and Leia’s mother?

Finn, looking surprised: I don’t know. It could be, I guess, but I don’t know how that ship would have ended up here. One of the Mon Calamari said it was being used as a refugee ship years back. Probably from the catastrophe on Naboo. Anyway, the Mon Calamari accepted the refugees, that’s how they came by this ship. But I figure that this is the closest you could get these days.

R2-D2 squeaks and beeps.

**C-3PO:**

I have never been on a ship of this kind before R2, I don’t know what you are talking about.

The droids march/roll up the ramp, still squabbling.

**Rey, smiling:**

I will be back Finn, I promise.

Finn nods. Rey begins to walk up the ramp to the ship door.

**Finn:**

I got your word now, you’ll be back.

Rey turns to look at him. She smiles and nods, then enters the ship.

**Finn:**

Goodbye Rey.

Rey’s ship takes off and flies out of the hangar.


	9. Ren and Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo meet in a surprising place to discuss their past and future.

** Scene Nine – Ren and Rey **

Kylo Ren enters his quarters, his helmet on. He turns to look at Darth Vader’s helmet on the pedestal. He looks at it for a moment then removes his helmet and drops it to the floor. He looks down at his helmet and then back up at Vader’s. After a moment he closes his eyes.

**Ren:**

Rey.

Cut to Rey in the cockpit of her ship. She hears Kylo’s voice and looks up from the control panel. She turns to R2-D2, who is hooked into the ship computer.

**Rey:**

R2, keep an eye on the ship.

**C-3PO:**

Mistress Rey, might I ask, where are we going?

**Rey walking out of the cockpit:**

I’m going to find out.

Rey walks into the main seating area of the ship.

**Rey:**

Ben?

Rey turns as though she hears something behind her. Cut to Kylo Ren in his quarters who also turns. As they make eye contact they are both suddenly in a room. It is Padme’s apartment in Coruscant, though neither knows it. It is either sunset or dawn. Outside all is still and quiet. No ships fly in the Coruscant sky. Kylo Ren looks around, mildly surprised at what he sees.

**Ren:**

Is this where you are?

Rey looks around the apartment with a look of complete shock on her face.

**Rey:**

What?

**Ren:**

This room, is this where you are?

He looks out the window.

**Ren:**

What is this? Coruscant?

Kylo is still looking out the window as Rey spins slowly on the spot where she is standing. She reaches down to gently run her hands over the items near her, a couch, a side table, a lamp.

**Ren, not looking at Rey:**

No, there would be thousands of ships going by.

**Rey:**

You aren't here.

**Ren, mistaking her response for a question:**

I am on my ship. Where are you?

**Rey:**

I am on a ship.

Kylo looks around at the apartment.

**Ren:**

So…this is a new development.

Ren turns his head back to look at Rey.

**Ren:**

Are you doing this?

**Rey:**

No.

Rey looks very uneasy, almost scared.

**Rey:**

Ben if you are doing this you need to tell me.

**Ren:**

I’m not. I wouldn’t know how.

**Rey:**

Do you know where this is? You said it was Coruscant?

**Ren:**

The skyline looks like Coruscant. But there are over a trillion people on Coruscant, so I guess it can’t be.

**Rey, voice trembling:**

I used to dream about this place.

**Ren:**

When?

**Rey:**

On Jakku. When I was little. I used to dream of this place. This room. Those buildings in the distance. That sunrise.

**Ren, smirking:**

Sounds like a boring dream.

**Rey:**

There was a man and a woman in the dream. I used to think they were my parents. That I was dreaming about my parents.

**Ren:**

I doubt very much your parents ever had an apartment on Coruscant. Unless they got way more money for you than I thought.

Rey looks around the room, seemingly not having heard Kylo.

**Ren:**

So this is your memory we are in? A memory of a dream? What happened in these dreams?

**Rey:**

We would dance. The man and I would dance.

Kylo looks disturbed by the thought.

**Ren:**

Dance?

**Rey:**

Not together. Not with each other. He would show me a dance, and I would copy him. The woman would sit and watch. I remember that she was very beautiful. She never spoke though. I think she would sing…

**Ren:**

The man spoke?

Flashback to Rey’s childhood dream. A man, visible only from behind, stands watching Rey as a little girl. She is dancing, though it looks like a more acrobatic version of a kata.

**Rey:**

Just a bit. He would give me little instructions, talk me through what I was supposed to do. Sometimes he would say ‘Well done Rey.’ I would always wake up so happy from those dreams.

**Ren:**

The woman would just watch you?

**Rey:**

She would watch me and smile. She had the kindest smile, but her eyes…they were always very sad.

Kylo’s face shows that something about what Rey said got his attention, as though he is trying to remember something but can’t quite. He shakes his head.

**Ren:**

You haven’t had that dream for a while?

**Rey:**

Not for years. Many years.

**Ren:**

Well this is interesting, honestly. But we need to talk.

Rey’s expression changes from one of wonder and surprise to a look of wary determination as she is reminded why she wanted to speak to Kylo.

**Rey:**

Yes, we do.

**Ren:**

I need you to call the Resistance off. I know they are coming for us, and I need you to hold them back.

Rey sits down on the couch with a weary expression on her face.

**Rey:**

No, Ben.

Kylo walks towards her, and stands in front of the couch opposite hers, looking down at her.

**Ren:**

Just for a little while. I need time.

**Rey, looking up at Kylo:**

Time to what? To finish some weapon?

**Ren snorts** :

We can barely keep our ships flying.

Kylo starts to pace in front of Rey, whose eyes follow him.

**Rey:**

What then?

**Ren:**

There’s a question I need answered, and I can’t answer it if I am dead, on the run, or in a New Republic prison.

**Rey:**

What’s the question?

**Ren:**

It’s nothing that can hurt the Resistance, or the New Republic, or any of your friends.

Rey stands up. Kylo stops pacing.

**Rey:**

What is the question Ben?

**Ren:**

Snoke

**Rey:**

What about Snoke?

**Ren:**

Who was he? Where did he come from? What was he trying to do?

**Rey:**

You’re telling me you don’t already know the answers to those questions?

**Ren:**

I used to think I did.

**Rey:**

You followed this man, betrayed your family, killed your father, all for him, and you don’t know who he was or what he wanted?

Ren looks frustrated, breaks his eye contact with Rey and starts to absent mindedly look around the room again.

**Ren:**

I also don’t know where he came from.

**Rey:**

Are you serious?

**Ren:**

Yes. I used to think he was just some Force user from the unknown regions, and that he was hiding until after Palpatine died. He told me he wanted to bring order to the galaxy. That I was key to establishing that order.

**Rey:**

And now?

**Ren:**

I don’t know.

**Rey:**

He’s been dead five years Ben. What’s so important now?

Kylo sits down on the couch, leaving Rey now standing above him.

**Ren:**

Five years ago, that was the last time I heard my grandfather’s voice.

Rey looks taken aback by the apparent change in topic.

**Rey:**

What?

**Ren:**

Since I was a boy, I would hear the voice of Darth Vader. It started as a whisper. At night. This was before I even knew he was my grandfather. My mother and Luke tried to keep that truth from me as long as they could.

There is clear disgust in Kylo’s face and voice when he says ‘Luke.’

**Ren:**

It was my father who told me.

The disgust turns to pain and sadness when he says ‘father.’

**Ren:**

I had been showing so much interest in Vader. It made my mother so scared, and I didn’t understand why. Then my father told me the truth. He took me flying, just him and me. No Chewbacca. And there I was sitting in the Falcon, in Chewie’s seat, and he lays it all on me.

Kylo shows a hint of a smile which is quickly replaced by sadness and then a forced impassivity.

**Ren:**

After that I was mad for relics of Vader’s. I tried to find everything I could. And every little thing of his that I would acquire, the voice got stronger.

Rey sits down on the couch opposite Kylo.

**Rey:**

What did the voice say?

**Ren:**

That my mother and Luke were weak. That they had the power to do what was necessary, what was right, but that they refused to use it. That he had brought order to the galaxy but that they were letting it slip away. That it would be up to me to set things right again. As time went on it grew more and more insistent. While I was training it told me Luke was lying. Told me that the Jedi code was a straightjacket. That he had left the Jedi behind and that I should as well.

**Rey:**

Luke said he saw terrible things in your mind. Things you had already done.

**Ren, with mock curiosity:**

When did he see this? Before he tried to kill me?

**Rey:**

Before whatever happened that night.

**Ren:**

He was wrong. I hadn’t killed anyone. I would think about it though. Killing all the parasites, the corrupt politicians. Couldn’t stop thinking about it really. But I never did any of it. Not until after.

Rey thinks for a moment while Ren looks at the floor.

**Rey:**

And then after you killed Snoke, the voice stopped? Have you considered…

Kylo rolls his eyes while looking up.

**Ren:**

Of course the voice was Snoke all along! I know that now!

**Rey:**

Why are you getting mad at me? And what does all this have to do with anything? What happened to letting the past die?

**Ren:**

I tried. It turns out the past doesn’t let go of you just because you let go of it.

**Rey, exasperated at his grandiosity:**

What does that mean?

Kylo ignores her frustration and her question.

**Ren:**

The thing you have to ask yourself is how did he know I was Vader’s grandson? Most of the galaxy had no idea Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker. Who did? My parents? Luke? My dad probably told Chewbacca. So a pair of smugglers, and the two people Snoke lived in constant fear of. Who did he hear it from?

Rey leans back on the couch, clearly a little annoyed at being forced into this conversation at all.

**Rey:**

I am sure there were people who figured it out.

**Ren:**

Who?

**Rey, frustrated:**

I don’t know, the surviving Jedi maybe. Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Emperor had to know, maybe he told people.

**Ren:**

I thought that for a time too. Maybe Kenobi or Palpatine told people. Then from there the story spreads. Snoke hears the story, wants a powerful apprentice, so he goes looking for me. There’s just one problem. No one but Snoke knew. Stories don’t spread to just one person they spread to lots of people. How did the truth get from that small group of people who knew my grandfather to just one other person.

Rey looks more intrigued.

**Rey:**

You think Snoke knew Vader?

**Ren, skeptically:**

Knew him well enough to know who his children were? Vader himself didn’t know until the last few years of his life. It’s a very short list of people who could have had that information. But the list gets narrowed down by the fact that the first thing Snoke did, after contacting the First Order, is make a trip to Endor, to the ruins of the Death Star. To retrieve something.

Rey has scooted forward to literally the edge of her seat.

**Rey:**

To retrieve what?

Kylo looks at Rey with some intensity, then stands up and walks towards the window, somewhat grandly, clearly pleased he has piqued Rey’s interest.

**Ren:**

I don’t know, but my guess is that Palpatine made a Holocron. An ancient information storage device, that can only be accessed by a Force user.

Rey gets up and walks towards him, facing his back.

**Rey:**

I know what those are. The old Jedi texts mention them. They say the secret of making them was lost tens of thousands of years ago.

Kylo turns towards her, hands behind his back.

**Ren:**

The Sith knew how. Holocrons carry more than just information, Rey. They can carry a replica of the Force User that made them. One that can talk to you, interact with you. One that still has the personality and the goals of the person who made it. One made by Palpatine.

Rey looks worried.

**Ren:**

The past doesn’t let us go.

At this Rey’s face darkens somewhat.

**Rey:**

Your past. Not mine. Right? Because I’m no one. Nothing. That’s what you said.

Kylo is now the one who looks bewildered at the chance of subject.

**Ren:**

Yes.

**Rey:**

And you weren’t lying to me? I just showed up out of nowhere. Random nobody parents, but I dreamed of this place before I ever knew I could use the Force. Without having ever gone to Coruscant or seen a picture of it.

Kylo shakes his head.

**Ren:**

I didn’t lie to you Rey. I don’t know why we are seeing each other in one of your old dreams, but I didn’t lie to you. I looked in your mind. I saw the memories you had forgotten, that you had chosen to forget. You parents were trash. They are beneath your consideration or worry. You should be happy that they don’t matter.

**Rey, speaking and gesturing animatedly:**

I don’t want my parents to be nothing! I don’t want my past to not matter!

**Ren, leaning forward:**

You know what comes of your past mattering? Your life becomes nothing but the consequences of decisions other people made! I had to lead the next generation of Jedi because my mother was a Skywalker! She and Luke had to defeat their father. It was the task they were born for, because of who their parents were. Anakin Skywalker came from nothing, and he reshaped the galaxy, because he was free. He had no past to weigh him down, to shackle him to someone else’s fate!

Rey backs up, clearly somewhat repulsed by Ren.

**Rey:**

He plunged the galaxy into darkness. He lost everyone who cared about him and died full of regret. And now you are making the same decisions he did. If you want to free yourself from your past then stop doing the same things he did.

**Ren:**

I’m trying! Vader let his freedom go! Let himself become Palpatine’s pawn! But he overcame it! He broke free! Just like I will!

By the end of that line Kylo is hitting himself in the chest with his fist.

**Rey:**

He broke free by saving someone he loved. But you don’t have that do you? You don’t have anyone you love. Not enough to actually change for.

**Ren:**

I am trying to tell you that Palpatine might be behind all of this, the First Order, the war. Controlling me, controlling all of us. And you are acting like some lovesick child!

**Rey, shaking with anger:**

I left my friends behind, because I wanted to help you. But you don’t care about that. You don’t care how long the war lasts, you don’t care about how it affects anyone else. All you care about is your precious freedom.

**Ren, spitting with rage:**

You’ve never had your freedom taken from you! I couldn’t just be a boy, because my uncle decided I was too strong to go untrained. So I was ripped away from my friends and my family to go live at some Academy at the edge of the galaxy. And Snoke whispered in my ear for years, putting thoughts in my head, just like he put them in yours, because of my bloodline. And when those thoughts scared my uncle, made him think I would end up too much like his father, he tried to kill me! And because I dared to defend myself I was cast out! I had nowhere to turn but my family’s enemies!

**Rey:**

But you are leading those people now! And I am just asking you to stop.

**Ren:**

Why? Why do you care? Who are you doing this for? Is this some kind of debt you owe to my mother and Luke? Turn me back as a way to repay them? What did they do for you, besides involve you in a fight that wasn’t yours? Or is it for me? You want to do this for me. Why?

Rey, jaw clenched, stares unblinking at Kylo Ren.

**Ren:**

You think I am lying to you. You think your own memories are lying to you. You think your parents were something else, something grand. Why? So that you can have a destiny? Just another word for chains. Make your own choices!

**Rey:** I have. I chose this fight. To fight the First Order.

Kylo absorbs this answer and his demeanor grows more calm.

**Ren:**

Then come fight me.

Kylo closes his eyes and when he opens them he is back in his quarters. Cut to Rey, alone in the seating area of the Naboo ship. She hesitates for a moment then sets out for the bridge.

**Rey:**

R2, set course for Endor.

Cut to Kylo Ren, in his quarters. He walks to the wall and pushes a button on the intercom panel.

**Ren:**

Prep my ship and tell General Pride that once he is prepared, he is to execute his plan.


	10. The Generals Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe, Finn and Rose discuss their next step. Poe reveals an interesting secret about Finn, to Finn's annoyance.

** Scene Ten – The Generals Plan **

Poe stands at the central console on the bridge. The bridge crew has returned to their posts after the argument between Poe and Rey. Finn walks onto the bridge, back from the hangar.

**Poe:**

Did she leave?

**Finn, looking worried:**

Yeah.

Poe looks back down at his console, also worried.

**Finn:**

So what now?

**Poe:**

The fleet moves out like we said. But we are going to Coruscant. I had hoped that Rey would be with us. Leia planned it out having Rey with us. But we will make do without her.

**Finn:**

Who is coming?

**Poe:**

The senior staff, basically everyone who made it through Crait, plus the leaders of the various factions that have joined up. The Mon Calamari and Corellian admirals. The Talz chief, one of the Bothan generals. Representatives of the Ithorians, the Aqualish. Everyone. The fleet is a coalition and if we can convince everyone that coalition comes along with the New Republic they will be more willing to join up. And that means peace.

**Finn:**

What are we taking?

**Poe:**

Well, all the leaders have their entourages, and that is a lot of functionaries, so we will need the flagship for that. The Mon Calamari would have insisted on one of their ships being used anyway.

**Finn:**

That’ll set the Corellians off.

**Poe:**

It would, except that there is another ship, pretty well known, of Corellian make.

**Finn, excited:**

We are going to ride into Coruscant on the Falcon?

**Poe:**

You, me, Rose and Chewie. In fact, the fleet is going to break up soon. Your ship squared away?

**Finn:**

Yeah. I turned the ship over to Squee-Bak.

Poe looks confused.

**Poe:**

Squee-Bak?

Finn nods.

**Finn:**

Squee-Bak.

**Poe:**

Whole name? Last name? Nickname?

**Finn:**

Commander Squee-Bak. Last name.

**Poe:**

Have I ever met Commander Squee-Bak?

**Finn, grinning:**

Every time you have been on my ship. She’s a Sullustan.

Poe has a look of recognition then a look of embarrassment.

**Poe:**

Oh yeah. I think I’ve been saying ‘Hey man’ this whole time.

**Finn, with mock solemnity:**

You have, but I talked her through it.

**Poe, indignant:**

There’s a lot of ships, and a lot of second in commands.

**Finn, nodding sarcasticaly:**

There are…I mean Leia knew her name, and her gender. But no one expects you to be Leia.

**Poe:**

Thank you. For that. It makes me feel lots better.

Finn pats Poe on the shoulder.

**Finn:**

No problem buddy.

Rose enters the bridge.

**Poe:**

Rose, do you know the name of Finn’s second in command?

**Rose:**

Squee-Bak. She’s awesome. Great card player. Really good rapport with her crew.

**Finn:**

She knows the name of every officer on the ship, and most of the enlisted too. Did you know that Poe?

**Poe, nodding:**

This is great. Great talk we are having. Anyway, we need to talk about Coruscant before the fleet breaks up and goes hunting. I don’t expect the field engineers are going to see action, but just in case, Rose, are they set to go?

**Rose:**

Finished meetings with the division commanders earlier today.

**Poe:**

Great. The flagship is going to head out once we have confirmation that the various divisions have successfully arrived at their posts and haven’t had any enemy encounters. We are going to be on the Falcon, with Chewie, and the other Crait survivors. The faction commanders are going to be on the flagship.

**Rose, annoyed:**

We all have to squeeze into the Falcon again? That was like three months with us on top of each other before.

**Poe:**

They want the visual of all the Crait survivors disembarking from the Falcon once we hit Coruscant.

**Rose:**

What are we doing about the fact that Rey won’t be walking off the Falcon with us?

**Poe:**

It’s a problem, but I am hoping I have a solution.

Poe smiles at Finn. It takes Finn a moment to get what Poe has in mind, but when he does, he frowns.

**Finn:**

No.

**Poe:**

You gotta work with me here buddy.

**Finn:**

I can’t stand in for Rey.

**Poe:**

No you can’t, just like I can’t stand in for Leia. But someone had to so here I am. And you are the closest we have to Rey. In more ways than one. You are the stormtrooper who switched sides. You are the general who led the defense of Kashyyk, you liberated Manaan. You were the key to destroying Starkiller Base. And then there is the other thing.

**Rose, confused:**

What other thing?

**Finn:**

Nothing. It’s nothing.

**Poe:**

Well, it’s not nothing.

**Rose:**

What’s not nothing?

**Poe:**

You haven’t told her?

**Finn, agitated:**

There’s nothing to tell. I couldn’t do it. Any of it.

**Rose, losing patience:**

Couldn’t do what?

Pause while Finn shakes his head at Poe.

**Poe:**

Finn’s Force Sensitive.

**Rose, shocked:**

What!?!

Poe holds up his hand with his thumb and his forefinger almost touching, as Finn scowls.

**Poe:**

A little bit Force Sensitive.

**Rose:**

Since when?

**Poe:**

Leia said his whole life. Said it’s probably what drew him to me when I was captured, what drew him to Rey, what helped him survive some of the fights he’s been in.

**Finn:**

I can’t do any of it. I tried to lift a cup. For hours. And the cup didn’t move.

Rose looks surprised.

**Rose:**

With your mind you tried to lift it?

**Finn:**

And failed.

Rose looks embarrassed for Finn.

**Rose:**

Rey can like, move an X-Wing right?

**Poe:**

Yeah. I mean it wasn’t fully fueled and didn’t have its ordinance, but she also didn't seem to be straining herself.

**Finn:**

Leia said there are millions of people with my level of Force Sensitivity. She said back in the Republic days the Jedi didn’t even train people like me.

**Rose:**

I read about that. They were like, agricultural workers and medics right?

**Poe, clearly amused:**

No, that was for the washouts, people who started the training and couldn’t hack it. Finn here is in the category of people the Jedi order would throw back.

**Rose:**

Throw back?

**Finn, impatiently:**

Like when you are fishing and the fish is too small to be worth eating. You throw it back.

**Poe:**

But, that still makes him more Force Sensitive than like 99.9% of the galaxy. And what I am hoping is that you have been practicing like Leia asked you to. And maybe you can lift something large enough to show up in a video feed.

**Finn:**

What?

**Poe:**

Also, hoping you could, while walking off the Falcon, wear some robes and Leia’s old lightsaber.

Finn’s mouth hangs open.

**Finn:**

You are going to try to sell me as a Jedi?

**Rose:**

Sounds like technically you actually got a little training from Leia.

**Finn:**

No, I was given a test and I failed it. And had a headache for like two days after.

**Rose:**

Did you though? Practice I mean.

Poe and Rose look at Finn hopefully.

**Finn:**

With Rey, a little.

**Poe, looking hopeful:**

And did you lift anything?

**Finn:**

We didn’t get that far. She was mostly doing the stuff about opening my mind and feeling things.

**Poe:**

How far into the training she got from Leia was that?

**Finn:**

It’s the stuff she did with Luke, actually. The first lesson.

**Poe, disappointed:**

You didn’t get past the first day stuff?

**Finn:**

It’s not easy! I did however get the lovely experience of feeling what it is like to be one of the cultures in the food pods.

Poe puts a hand on Finn’s shoulder.

**Poe:**

I need you to level with me. Can you lift anything with your mind?

**Finn:**

No.

Poe takes his hand off of Finn’s shoulder and grimaces.

**Rose:**

What if you throw something in the air, can you slow it down as it falls, like to a noticeable degree? I mean then you don’t have to lift it.

Poe likes the idea and takes off his wrist communicator.

**Poe:**

I am going to throw this in the air, you try to slow it down and we will see if we notice.

Finn stares angrily at Poe while Poe throws the wrist communicator in the air and it falls to the floor. Poe and Rose move their heads to look up at the communicator as it goes up in the air, and then down as it falls. Finn just keeps staring at Poe.

**Poe, looking up at Rose:**

Did that seem slow to you?

**Rose shrugs:**

Maybe?

**Finn:**

I didn’t try! You need to come up with a new plan. One that doesn’t involve me playing dress up as a Jedi!

**Rose looking at the wrist communicator on the floor:**

So how did this help you live through fights?

**Poe:**

Leia said people like Finn often don’t know they are Force Sensitive. It just shows up in them anticipating things happening a little quicker, knowing what the right moment to act is.

**Finn:**

Usually people just think we are lucky, and have good reflexes.

**Poe:**

Don’t worry Finn, I have never thought either of those things about you.

Poe turns to Rose as Finn gives him an angry stare.

**Poe:**

Do you think Lando Calrissian is maybe a little Force Sensitive? Now there’s a lucky guy.

**Rose:**

He owns like twenty mining colonies by now right?

**Poe:**

More I think. He is one of our bigger suppliers. Always gives us a break on prices. Nice guy.

**Finn:**

I am happy to walk off the ship with the rest of you. But this idea of yours won’t work. We need Rey back.

**Poe:**

Well we aren’t getting her back. Not anytime soon. Not before the war ends.

**Rose:** Can we delay the event on Coruscant?

**Poe:**

Nope. We just all need to get used to doing stuff without Rey around.


	11. Rey in the Ruins of Endor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives on Endor to find a blasted wreck of a world, and makes a peculiar discovery.

** Scene Eleven – Rey in the ruins of Endor **

Rey’s ship arrives on Endor. It lands in a field of ash. Rey and the droids walk down the ramp. R2-D2 beeps mournfully.

**C-3PO:**

I agree R2, this isn’t how it looked before.

**Rey:**

What happened here?

**C-3PO:**

The forest appears to have largely burned down Mistress Rey.

**Rey:**

You’re not going to just call me Rey are you?

**C-3PO:**

I am sorry Mistress, but that just wouldn’t be proper.

**Rey:**

Where are we?

R2 beeps.

**C-3PO:**

He says there is no way for his scanners to tell which of the large pieces of wreckage on the surface is from the Death Star. It is spread across this continent.

**Rey, looking at the sky:**

Will we be able to tell when another ship comes in?

**C-3PO:**

Oh yes Mistress Rey, the scanners on the ship are quite functional, and luckily they are perfectly compatible with R2’s model and so their telemetry can be sent directly to him, so long as he is within its range.

**Rey:**

How far is its range?

**C-3PO:**

It is basically the communication system of the ship, so it stretches across several star systems.

**Rey:**

Oh, good.

**C-3PO:**

It should also allow him to remotely operate the ship as well. What a stroke of luck this is.

R2 beeps and chirps in an indignant way.

**C-3PO:**

Well how am I supposed to know that it’s similar to the ship you first served on?

R2 chirps even more indignantly.

**C-3PO:**

No, we first met on Captain Antilles’ freighter.

R2 beeps whimsically.

**C-3PO:**

Why would they wipe my memory but not yours?

R2 answers.

**C-3PO:**

No it is not annoying to hear me reminisce!

**Rey, eyes closed, exasperated:**

Please stop! Let’s get to the top of the ridge and see what we can see.

They climb through the burnt remains of the forest, littered with pieces of debris.

**Rey:**

You say the other side of the planet is fine?

**C-3PO:**

Well it certainly would have experienced severe ecological consequences due to the impacts of these ships and from the attendant burning of the forests, but yes, the other hemisphere seems to be far less affected.

They reach the top of the ridge and look out onto a plain, where you can clearly make out the ruins of the Imperial base from Return of the Jedi.

**C-3PO:**

Oh my.

**Rey:**

You know this place?

**C-3PO:**

Yes, I am afraid I do. I worry what happened to my followers.

**Rey, flabbergasted:**

Your what?

**C-3PO:**

When last we were here, a group of Ewoks became convinced I was some kind of god. I wanted to disabuse them of the notion, but Master Luke and Master Solo insisted I play along. And I suppose I never got around to telling them otherwise.

**Rey, amused:**

You were worshipped by small cuddly creatures?

**C-3PO:**

Yes.

C-3PO looks around.

**C-3PO:**

Their trees are gone.

R2-D2 beeps mournfully.

**Rey:**

What was this place?

**C-3PO:**

This is the rear entrance to the Imperial base which projected an energy shield around the second Death Star.

**Rey:**

Leia and Han blew it up, right?

**C-3PO:**

With a great deal of help my lady, not least of which came from me.

R2 beeps angrily.

**C-3PO:**

R2 was also present.

R2 emits a flurry of angry beeps, chirps and whistles.

**Rey:**

So what’s this way? (Rey points to the East)

R2 chirping.

**C-3PO:**

R2 says there is an ocean that way, and that there is a considerable amount of debris there.

**Rey:**

Let’s go that way.

**C-3PO:**

Might I ask why my lady?

**Rey:**

I have a good feeling about it.

They walk for a while, over barren hills. They come to a clearing in the center of which is a pile of wood. As they get closer they see that it is carved wood and woven wood objects. They are arranged around a somewhat clumsily made wooden throne, on which sits the scorched armor of Darth Vader. In place of the helmet is a collection of flowers, sticking out of the neck hole of the mantle.

**Rey:**

R2, check for life signs.

R2 beeps.

**C-3PO:**

He says there are life signs present but faint. Nothing large close by.

**Rey:**

Where in the world did someone get flowers?

Rey sniffs the flowers.

**Rey:**

These aren’t that old. They must have been carried from pretty far away. I haven’t seen any flowering plants.

Rey looks around.

**Rey:**

If Ben could see this place…I wonder who did this.

Rey touches the suit, and immediately hears a voice say her name. She jumps backwards.

**C-3PO:**

Is everything all right mistress?

Rey looks around.

**Rey:**

Let’s keep moving.

Rey and the droids leave. After walking for a while, Rey turns back to look longingly at the altar to Vader. She is clearly unsettled by the voice she heard, a voice which reminds her of the man from her dreams. But she turns away again.


	12. The Secrets of Endor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren arrives on Endor and receives an unwelcome, but informative, visitor from his past.

** Scene Twelve – The Secrets of Endor **

Kylo Ren’s Tie Silencer jumps into orbit above Endor and flies to the surface. Kylo, not wearing his helmet, looks at the screens on his board, one of which shows the ship locking onto something. He lands his ship on a hill which overlooks the Naboo ship Rey used to get to Endor. Kylo walks out of his ship, and looks down at the Naboo ship. He walks down the hill towards ship. Walking under it he drags his gloved fingers along the hull.

**Ren, to no one in particular:**

What are you doing here?

He steps backward a few paces and his hand goes to his lightsaber. He hears something and turns aggressively, lightsaber turned on. He runs through the burnt forest in the direction of the noise. He runs up a hill and once at the top he sees a small river. On it is a raft carrying two Ewoks and some scrap metal. The raft is unbalanced, and the Ewoks are trying to keep control. Kylo watches as they struggle to keep the raft from tipping. They hit a faster section of the river and the raft overturns. The Ewoks fall into the water and it’s clear that they will drown. Kylo watches this all, clearly struggling emotionally. Then, with a look of self-disgust he waves his hand, and the Ewoks shoot out of the water and onto the shore. They look up and see him on the hillside, all in black and with his lightsaber activated, and they run.

**Ren watching them leave for a moment, and then yelling:**

Wait!

Kylo runs after them through the dead husks of trees, catching up to them when they reach the clearing with Vader’s suit and throne. The Ewoks are cowering at the feet of the suit, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Kylo stands in place, stunned. From behind him a voice speaks.

**Luke, as a Force Ghost:**

I know, it’s a lot to take in.

Kylo whips around, saber held aloft, pointed at the Luke. The Ewoks run away when Kylo’s back is turned to them.

**Luke:**

Told you I would see you again kid. Why don’t you drop the lightsaber, and any other dramatic flourishes you were considering.

Kylo steps forward, pushing the tip of the saber into the Force Ghost’s chest.

**Luke:**

It’s me, just not me in the way you would like.

**Ren, bitterly:**

Waited five years to gloat?

**Luke:**

Well I waited five years, but not to gloat. Why did you save the Ewoks Ben?

**Ren:**

What are you talking about?

**Luke, feigning confusion:**

Back there, you pulled them out of the water. Did you forget?

Kylo turns around to look at the Vader’s armor.

**Ren:**

Been watching me I take it.

**Luke, sarcastically:**

Yes, I saw the thing you did a minute ago.

**Ren:**

Is that all the watching you have been doing?

**Luke:**

Why did you save them Ben?

Kylo turns back to look at Luke.

**Ren:**

Maybe you didn’t come to gloat, maybe you are here to drive me insane by repeating stupid, pointless questions.

Ghost Luke sits down on a tree stump.

**Luke:**

Well we can talk about anything you like. We could talk about why you haven’t surrendered. We could talk about why you killed your dad, my best friend. We could talk about why you held back against the Resistance all those years, until your war was basically lost. But I thought it might be best to start small, and ask why you saved those Ewoks back there.

Kylo turns to walk away.

**Ren:**

It was nothing. They are nothing to me, and neither are you.

Luke waits as Kylo looks at Vader’s armor.

**Ren:**

How did this get here?

**Luke:**

You want me to answer your questions, you have to answer mine.

**Ren:**

I already answered yours. They didn’t matter to me. It didn’t matter if they lived or if they died. So I just decided to do it, for no reason. You might as well ask why I put my right boot on first in the morning.

**Luke:**

Do you normally struggle with yourself that way, when deciding which boot to start with?

**Ren:**

I didn’t struggle.

**Luke:**

It’s odd with all the other terrible things you have become good at, that you aren’t a better liar. You couldn’t hide your feelings from me before Ben, you definitely can’t hide them now.

**Ren:**

There’s no struggle. No conflict. I know what I have to do.

**Luke:**

Here, I will get this going, start the answer to your question, then you can start honestly answering mine. After the Battle of Endor there was lots of debris and space garbage up there, in orbit. Some of the smaller pieces were falling to the planet surface, but they were burning up in atmosphere before hitting the surface. So we left. The Rebels that is. Things looked good, looked stable.

**Ren, sitting down on a nearby tree stump:**

Are you giving me some parable about the failings of the New Republic? Because I am really not interested in that, I just want to know how the suit got here.

**Luke:**

Ok smart guy, the suit got here because this is where I took your grandfather after he died. And the armor doesn’t burn.

**Ren:**

I know that! Somebody built him a chair, a throne, and put flowers where his helmet belongs. I wanted to know how that happened!

**Luke:**

And if you hadn’t interrupted my story you would know by now.

**Ren sighs:**

Go on then.

**Luke:**

Well there is this junk scavenger I met once.

Kylo shakes his head with impatience.

**Luke:**

She spent her whole childhood climbing through old wrecks like those that were orbiting Endor. Because people will pay good money for some of those parts. And just like on Jakku, there were people combing the ruins above Endor. And one day one of them was flying his little ship through the wreckage, when he felt something. He was used to feeling things other people didn’t feel. Used to guessing correctly what was about to happen. Used to people saying how lucky he was.

Flashback to Snoke, without scars, with no gold robes but rather a pilot’s suit, in the cockpit of a ship. He is a little too big for the cockpit, which was clearly made for normal sized human beings. He is messing with dials and buttons. The camera pulls out to reveal he is in a small ship flying slowly through the debris in space.

**Luke:**

He could always seem to find his way to just the right part. In the mountains of junk he would get to just the right spot, find the choicest items. He would follow his feelings. He was lucky.

Luke looks down at the ground, a regretful look on his face. Kylo stares intently at him.

**Luke:** But on that day he had a very odd feeling. A very unpleasant feeling. And before he could decide that maybe this particular stretch of space wasn’t for him, it was too late.

Flashback to Snoke, seen through the windshield of his ship. He grabs his head and screams (though being outside the ship, we cannot hear him). He begins to thrash about the cabin.

**Luke:**

He had just the smallest spark of power Ben, but it was enough. Enough for the spirit trapped there, among the ruins, to find purchase. Just strong enough with the Force to let that spirit in, but not strong enough to fight him off. If it had been me, or your mom, or you, or Rey, that spirit would have died that day, at last. But it wasn’t. And that had terrible consequences.

Cut to scene of a wave of force energy being expelled from Snoke’s ship, pushing much of the debris away, causing a chain reaction of large pieces of debris getting knocked out of orbit and falling to the surface.

**Ren, whispering:**

Palpatine?

Luke nods.

**Ren:**

Snoke.

Luke nods again. For a moment they both sit in silence.

**Luke:**

Why did you save the Ewoks Ben?

**Ren breathes in deeply:**

That’s not fair. You didn’t explain what I asked you too.

**Luke:**

Well I started the explanation, and I think you can agree the beginning of that story is a real doozy. But there was more than one spirit hanging around Endor at that point. The malignant one was stuck up there, trying to hold itself together. The other was here because he couldn’t think of anywhere else to go. That’s the thing about being filled with regret, it’s hard to know where to start putting things right.

Flashback to Ewoks running from flames and falling trees, while burning debris streak through the sky.

**Luke:**

But when the fire fell from the skies, he knew.

Cut to scenes of groups of Ewoks pointing towards caves.

**Luke:**

I can appear to you now Ben, just like I could appear to your mom. Just like Obi-Wan could appear to me. But those without the Force can’t see me. Somehow though he could make himself known. A whisper, a hint of light out of the corner of their eyes. But it was enough.

Cut to scene of Ewok families in a large cave, with an underground lake. Scenes of Ewoks catching fish with spears.

**Luke:**

Enough to lead some of them to where it would be safe. Where they could wait out the fire from the sky. Where they could find water and a little food.

Cut to scene of Ewoks wandering the smoking ruins of their planet. Scenes of Ewoks stumbling upon what remains of Vader’s pyre, with his armor strewn about.

**Luke:**

Some of them came to realize that when they most needed help they could most reliably find the voice that led to them safety hanging around that old armor. His old armor. And with his help they survived. And to show their gratitude, they built a place of honor for the spirit that saved them. And so that symbol of fear across the galaxy became, in the midst of this horror, a symbol of hope.

**Ren, a bit choked up:**

I bought his helmet off a rare items dealer on Corellia.

**Luke:**

Well the fact that there was a world burning didn’t stop the scavengers. Fewer parts would be in good working order after they fell from orbit of course, but they would be easier to get to. One of them must have come across the helmet and sold it, before the Ewoks ever built their shrine.

**Ren:**

So this whole time, he was with them, not with me.

**Luke:**

No, not the whole time. And you weren’t even born when all this happened. Your mom and I found out about this calamity a little later. We thought there might be something up, so we camped out here for a few months. Didn’t see any Ewoks. Thought they were all dead. Your mom, she took it pretty hard. I guess we both did, but it was worse for her.

**Ren:**

Did he appear to you then? Tell you about Snoke?

**Luke:**

Not then. I think he was ashamed, especially to talk to your mom.

**Ren:**

But you did find Snoke, and the First Order.

**Luke:**

Well we didn’t know it was the First Order at that point. Thought it was just some ex-Imperials, scavenging for parts themselves. But they had Palpatine’s personal attendants and advisors with them. And that very unlucky junk trader. And they attacked us with the Force. So we responded.

**Ren, distractedly:**

You could have killed him that day. Everything would be different.

**Luke:**

Ben I thought I had killed him. You saw his scars. How does someone survive a lightsaber strike to the face? But that trooper blew himself and those around him up. I didn’t know who we had been fighting, but your mom and I thought it was over. There was so much going on back then. Threats everywhere we turned. We moved on, to the next crisis.

**Ren:**

Palpatine’s advisors. They were Sith?

**Luke:**

Maybe not full Sith. Palpatine probably taught them things that he found it personally useful for them to know. Like how to keep someone on the edge of death alive.

Kylo sits thinking, while Luke watches him in silence for a moment.

**Luke:**

Why did you save the Ewoks Ben?

**Ren stands, agitated and excited:**

Will you leave that be? It’s not important! He was here to get something, from the Death Star. I thought it was a Holocron. I thought Snoke wanted Palpatine’s secrets, but Snoke was Palpatine! What did he want!?!

**Luke:**

It is important Ben, why did you save the Ewoks?

**Ren, yelling:**

What would have been the point of letting them die? What good would that have done? Do you introspect every time you don’t step on a bug?

**Luke:**

I don’t agonize over the decision. I don’t fight to try to make myself step on the bug. And neither does anyone else. But the Ewoks aren’t bugs. You thought you should let them die, but you couldn’t make yourself do it. Harder to watch something struggle and drown than to watch a beam of light incinerate planets far away.

**Ren, still yelling:**

What are you trying to prove? What do I have to admit before you tell me what I need to know?

**Luke:**

And what is it you need to know Ben?

**Ren:**

About Palpatine! He’s my enemy! He’s your enemy! He has spent his life trying to control our family. To use us! I will do you what you and my grandfather failed to do, and put him down. For good! But I need answers!

**Luke:**

Then what? What will you do when you have freed yourself from Palpatine? You thought you were free before, after you so violently left my Academy. Before you knew what Snoke was. Is that what you want to go back to?

**Ren:**

I don’t have a Master anymore! I don’t need one! I know what I have to do!

**Luke:**

You know what the man you are pretending to be would do. You know what Kylo Ren would do. But you don’t do it. Kylo Ren would have let those Ewoks die. Kylo Ren wouldn’t have been defeated by a handful of people on a single ship. He wouldn’t have lost this war.

Kylo glares at Luke.

**Luke:**

But Ben Solo, well Ben Solo had found someone who seemed like she understood him. Who cared about him and wanted to help him. And Ben Solo wanted so desperately to be forgiven. Not by me…

Luke looks sad and regretful.

**Luke:** …Ben Solo had legitimate grievances with me. But Ben Solo wanted so much for his parents to forgive him. It was too late for his father to do that. But maybe, maybe there was a way his mother could.

Kylo gets more emotional as he listens to Luke. Luke looks him calmly in the eyes.

**Luke:**

But that meant the Resistance couldn’t die, because then Rey and Leia would die. So the Resistance was allowed to endure. Because over the objections of his generals, the man pretending to be Kylo Ren let them.

**Ren:**

The story of what you and Rey and my mother did, it spread. It drew people to them. It made the Resistance stronger. It….

**Luke:**

Stories can only do so much Ben. Stories can’t stop a fleet from blowing the Falcon out of the sky. They don’t change the fact that you always had a way to find the Falcon, in those months they were on the run, before they ever got any help. The story isn’t why you never used it. Why you found every excuse you could to not use it. Until one day you were relieved of the burden of making excuses, because that story had made the Resistance too strong for you to destroy.

Kylo is fighting tears.

**Luke:**

So to answer your question from earlier, yeah I have been watching you for a while now.

Kylo sits on the ground.

**Luke stands:**

Why did you save the Ewoks Ben?

Kylo takes a deep breath.

**Ren:**

Dad and mom would tell me stories about them, when I was little. They had a little toy they gave me. A doll.

**Luke, smiling:**

I remember now. You used to call it ‘little Chewie’. Big Chewie didn’t care for that. Never told you though did he?

Kylo shakes his head.

**Ren:**

I had never seen a real Ewok myself before. I asked to when I was a kid, asked to come here, but mom always said we couldn’t. I didn’t…I didn’t know why until now.

Luke takes a step towards Ren. Ren leaps up and backwards.

**Ren:**

NO!!! You tried to kill me! You think you get to forgive me? You think you get to save me? You are the one who needs forgiveness!

**Luke:**

Ben I didn’t, I…

**Ren:**

You did! You thought about it anyway! I was a child and I was struggling! And you were my family! The only family I had out there on that rock! You were supposed to help me, and instead you thought I needed to die!

**Luke:**

I’m sorry Ben.

Kylo draws himself up, striking a more commanding pose and tone.

**Ren:**

I don’t need your apologies, or your understanding.

**Luke, sadly:**

You don’t need those things from me, I know. But you still need them from her. And right now she is on her way somewhere dark.

**Ren, after a moment of heavy breathing to cool down:**

Rey?

Ren looks away to the east.

**Ren:**

The Death Star wreckage?

**Luke:**

She thinks she will find you there, she’s going to find something else.

**Ren:**

So tell her to stop!

**Luke:**

I can’t.

**Ren, incredulously:**

You can’t? You pop up in the middle of nowhere to talk to me about Ewoks, but you can’t go warn her?

**Luke:**

She is closed off from me. She has been closed off from me, just like you were.

**Ren:**

How?

**Luke:**

The darkness obscures, Ben. She has had it in her, ever since that day in Snoke’s throne room. Just like you did, for years before that.

**Ren, confused:**

She was there for an hour.

**Luke:**

Long enough for him to get in. Just like he did with you. Just a little. Not enough to take control, but enough to pave the way.

**Ren, sarcastically:**

So what changed? What allowed you to come here to ask me about saving Ewoks?

**Luke:**

You did, Ben. By saving the Ewoks. You aren’t out of the woods yet kid, but it was enough to let me in.

Kylo looks at Luke in silence.

**Luke:**

But now you need to go.

**Ren:**

Why are you doing this?

**Luke:**

Because, believe it or not, I care about you. And I care about her, and someone needs to go save her, and it can’t be me anymore.

Kylo looks off in the direction that Rey went.

**Luke:**

You’re her only hope Ben.


	13. The Last Attack of the First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Pride launches his attack, inflicting terrible losses on the Resistance. The leaders of the Resistance are forced to improvise.

** Scene Thirteen – The Last Attack of the First Order **

The Resistance Fleet sails through space. One by one groups of ships jump away, until only the flagship, with a small fighter escort remains. Cut to Finn walking into the cockpit of the Falcon, which is in the hangar of the Resistance flagship. Poe, Rose, and Chewbacca are already there. Poe and Rose are seated in the back seats. Chewie is up front in the co-pilot seat. The pilot seat is empty.

**Finn, smugly:**

It’s good that everyone realizes I should be the pilot.

Chewie looks up, disbelieving. Rose winces.

**Poe:**

About that buddy…

From behind comes Lando Calrissian.

**Lando:**

Hi there, you must be Finn.

Lando pats Finn on the back as he takes the pilot seat next to Chewie.

**Lando:**

I missed this. I miss my old buddy Han more, but I missed this too. Haven’t flown this girl in a while.

**Rose, fangirling out:**

Since the Battle of Endor right?

**Lando:**

No I flew it a time or two when Han was still working for the New Republic. He’d be busy and I would take any chance I could to take her for a spin.

**Finn looking at Poe:**

So now, not only am I not the pilot, I don’t even have a seat in the cockpit?

**Poe:**

If it makes you feel better you were never in the running for pilot.

**Finn:**

Why not?

**Poe:**

Well to start with you aren’t a pilot, and I am. And second, are you going to kick Chewie out of his seat? That’s been his seat for longer than you’ve been alive.

Chewie grunts agreement. Finn motions his eyes to Rose, who notices and is annoyed.

**Rose:**

I was on time.

**Poe:**

Everyone else is back there buddy. You’re not going to be lonely. Go beat some people at dejarik.

**Lando:**

Just be glad Chewie isn’t playing. Chewie always wins.

Chewie hoots his laughter.

**Finn:**

You know, there is only so much disrespect someone can take before…

**Rose:**

Before you finish, I should probably remind you that we are on our way to star in a parade where we will be honored as galactic heroes and Poe is trying to give you the prime spot in that parade.

**Lando, with mirth in his voice:**

A little bit of perspective goes a long way!

**Finn nodding:**

Great, this is great, I’ll go walk around the ship. Should take approximately 20 seconds. Then I will be back.

**Lando:**

You might want to strap in little guy. I really like turning this old hunk of junk loose.

Finn makes a little face and walks towards the main hold of the Falcon, where other high ranking members of the Resistance are sitting. He stands non-chalantly against the bulkhead when the ship takes off and he is almost thrown to the floor. He walks back into cockpit.

**Finn:**

I feel like that was on purpose.

**Lando:**

What’s the point of flying, if you can’t feel like you’re flying?

Poe nods approvingly.

**Lando, speaking into headset microphone:**

Punching in the coordinates for Coruscant now. Yavin One, are you set to jump?

Just then the entire First Order fleet jumps in, right on top of the Resistance flagship. Present are the First Order flagship along with several frigates. On the bridge of the First Order flagship General Pride is in command.

**General Pride:**

All fighters away! Concentrate all firepower on the flagship! Disable it!

Cut back to Falcon cockpit. Poe unbuckles.

**Poe:**

Finn, get to a turret, I’ll take the other one! Lando take us towards their hangar bay! Let’s hit their fighters as they come out, give the rest of our fighters some time to take off!

**Lando:**

On it!

Finn and Poe run towards the ladders.

**Poe:**

I don’t know what this is, but if we beat them here it’s done!

**Finn:**

Would have been nice to outnumber them 20 to 1 like we had planned.

**Poe:**

Wouldn’t have been fun that way.

The Falcon flies towards the First Order ship, then swoops under it, destroying many TIE-Figters as they exit the hangar, though most make it out. The Resistance flagship turns towards the First Order fleet, its own fighters launching. The initial First Order advantage in numbers of fighters is slowly whittled down as they lose fighters and as more fighters launch from the Resistance flagship. The Resistance flagship and first order flagship are pounding each other like two WWI era battleships. The First Order frigates are mostly focused on clearing Resistant fighters.

Cut to First Order Bridge.

**First Order officer:**

We are taking heavy fire. Shields at 30%.

**General Pride:**

Give me remote command of the frigate navigation systems!

**Ensign:**

Done sir!

**General Pride:**

Going to give them a little bit of what they gave us. All frigates ram the Resistance flagship.

**First Order officer:**

That’s half our ground forces, and all our support ships!

**General Pride:**

It’s this or we lose everything. Do it!

The frigates ram the flagship. The flagship explodes, taking out most of the Resistance fighter wing with it.

**In the Falcon gun turret Poe screams:**

NO!

In the cockpit Rose is horrified, Lando looks over at Chewie with a worried expression. A tractor beam comes from the First Order ship, grabbing the Falcon.

**Lando:**

Got bad news for you Poe, they have us!

**Poe, climbing up the ladder:**

Try to jump to lightspeed!

**Lando:**

That would tear the ship apart!

**Poe, running towards the cockpit as Finn climbs down the ladder:**

I know! Us dead is better than us captured.

**Finn, funning after Poe:**

I disagree!

Rose unstraps, turns to her right and starts frantically pushing buttons on the wall as Finn and Poe enter. Chewie bellows.

**Lando:**

Yeah, what are you doing?

**Rose:**

Re-directing all power to the communications relay, letting the rest of the fleet know what happened. It would be days before anyone figures it out otherwise.

The Falcon is pulled into the First Order Hangar Bay.

**Finn:**

So what now?

**Poe:**

Well they have us. We are about to boarded and have maybe a handful of guns in here.

**Lando:**

A few too many people to pull Han’s favorite trick of hiding in the floor.

**Rose:**

Guys, we are going to be taken prisoner. We can’t stop that, so we need to stop talking about stopping it and start talking about what to do after we are taken.

**Poe, nodding:**

Yeah. Good. Right.

Everyone from the cockpit runs back to the main hold, where people are shouting questions. Finn puts his hands to his mouth to yell, when Chewbacca’s bellow silences everyone.

**Poe:**

Ok, everybody! In a minute or two those doors are going to open and stormtroopers are going to flood in here. Don’t resist. As soon as you hit your holding cell, you start looking for ways to bust out. Priority one is not, I repeat not, getting back to the Falcon. Escape is not our plan. Your orders are to disable their hyperdrive and get a comm signal out to the fleet giving them our location in case they jump away. We can end the war right here, today, if we keep our heads and work together.

There is a hissing sound as the hydraulics for the ramp lower it. Poe looks around at everyone in the ship, nods, takes a deep breath and then opens the door. Stormtroopers file in and the Resistance officers are led out of the Falcon under guard. At the bottom of the ramp General Pride is waiting.

**General Pride:**

Ah, General Dameron. So good of you to pay us a visit. Our accommodations are not what they were last time you were our guest.

He turns to the troopers.

**General Pride:**

Take them away! We will see what kind of show the survivors of Crait make for us. Take those lot (motions at Finn, Poe, Rose, Chewbacca, and Lando) to interrogation. The rest to holding cells.

Finn, Rose, Poe, Chewie and Lando are marched to a cell in the interrogation wing by stormtroopers. Outside the door are two Knights of Ren.

**Stormtrooper:**

They are to be placed in interrogation.

**Knight of Ren:**

Give them to us, we will place them there.

**Stormtrooper:**

I have orders from General Pride to do it myself.

Knight of Ren brandishes his vibroblade and ignites it. It glows red.

**Knight of Ren:**

Our orders come from the Supreme Leader.

**Stormtrooper:**

Of course.

Knights of Ren take Finn, Rose, Poe, Lando and Chewie into the nearest cell. As the door opens it reveals Hux and Phasma. This is a different, larger, cell than the one Hux and Phasma were in earlier. Hux is sitting on the ground. Phasma is in her chair.

**Hux:**

Ren killed Snoke! Ren killed Snoke!

Knight of Ren hits Hux in the head with the butt of his weapon. Hux falls to the floor, and then grabs his head.

**Hux:**

Owwwww!

Knights of Ren leave and after the door closes the Resistance leaders and former First Order leaders look at each other for a moment. Then all at once, the yelling begins.

**Hux:**

Traitor!!

**Phasma:**

Scum!!

**Rose:**

Look who it is!

**Finn:**

How are you still alive?

**Poe:**

This is just great!

Chewie roars, silencing everyone.

**Lando:**

So I take it you all know each other?

**Finn:**

Lando, meet my kidnappers.

**Rose:**

And attempted murderers.

**Poe, pointing at Hux:**

That one is a really inept general.

**Hux, looking at Finn:**

We made you part of the glorious New Order.

**Phasma:** Took you from a nothing…(artificial breath)…backwater planet and made you…(artificial breath)…part of something.

**Poe:**

But seriously, how are you still alive?

**Phasma with pride:**

My suit was designed to allow me…(artificial breath)…to survive in space. If not for the hole this…(artificial breath)…traitor put in it, I would have been…(artificial breath)…fine. But instead I was burned and then…(artificial breath)…frozen. My lungs no longer function…

**Finn:**

Well this time, we are going to make sure you are dead.

**Hux, gloating:**

Hah! You have been captured and imprisoned. You will be tortured until you tell them everything they want to know.

**Poe:**

Kinda like you? What happened? Ren figure out you were a moron, put you in here?

**Hux, indignant:**

I discovered he killed our Supreme Leader!

**Rose:**

Well we already knew that. Rey told us.

**Hux, whining:**

Why didn’t you tell someone? We would have overthrown him!

**Poe:**

Yeah I can tell from you being here that you have a lot of pull with your men. Besides, it worked out really well for us that everyone thought one of ours walked into Snoke’s throne room and killed him.

**Hux:**

Your power is built on lies.

**Poe, smugly:**

Better than being built on nothing.

Lando and Chewie have the whole time been whispering (Chewie more of a low growl) to each other.

**Poe:**

How did they know where we were? How did they know when the rest of the fleet had jumped away?

**Finn:**

No idea.

**Hux, laughing exaggeratedly:**

Oh this is rich. It was you!

**Finn:**

Me?

**Hux:**

We had you for your whole life. Did you think you were the first Stormtrooper to escape? You all have a tracking device on you.

**Phasma:** Usually set at low strength, so that…(artificial breath)…our scanners aren’t overloaded. But it can be…(artificial breath)…turned up by a commanding officer. Which is what…(artificial breath)…I did when you assaulted me on Starkiller Base.

**Poe:**

You have been tracking us through Finn the whole time? When you tracked us through hyperspace, that was you tracking Finn?

**Rose:**

So when Finn and I went to Canto Bight, the fleet, they could have just jumped away?

**Hux:**

We thought for a moment you had figured out what we were doing. But no, you had some mad scheme to infiltrate our ship and turn off the hyperspace tracker we didn’t have.

**Rose:**

What was it we were about to turn off?

**Phasma:**

The regular tracking system.

**Rose shrugs:**

That still would have worked.

Finn sits down, looking defeated.

**Finn:**

Everyone who died, it was…

**Hux, gleefully:**

Your fault.

**Poe:**

Shut up!

**Rose:**

That doesn’t make sense. Finn has been with us ever since. There were months where it was just us on the Falcon. You could have found us at any time?

**Hux:**

Kylo Ren said the signal went dead. He said you must have figured it out. But judging by the fact that you are here, that must have been another thing he was lying about.

**Finn:**

All because of me.

**Poe:**

Ignore them.

The door to the cell opens. Two Knights of Ren step in.

**Knight of Ren:**

You (pointing at Poe), come with us.

**Lando:**

Before you start that, I have a proposition for you.

**Knight of Ren:**

Sit down.

**Lando:**

Now hold on. You are looking at the owner of 25 of the most profitable mining colonies outside of the core. The biggest supplier the Resistance has. And while honestly I don’t like you guys that much, I’m not a member of the Resistance and you do have me in a bit of a bind here, so I am willing to come to an agreement to switch my supply network to you. You guys really showed me something today with that bold attack. I figure you are on your way back up to the top, and I’d like to be there on the ground floor. So before all the torturing begins, I’d like to have a sit down with your boss.

**Knight of Ren:**

He’s…he’s not here.

**Lando:**

Well we all need to take some time to ourselves every once in a while. I am sure he delegates these kinds of logistical issues to someone when he’s away. I’ll talk to whoever that is.

Chewie, screaming, rushes at Lando. Knights of Ren grapple with Chewie.

**Lando:**

Not my fault you picked the losing side again, you big walking carpet!

More Knights of Ren show up to take Chewie out of the room.

**Lando:**

That’s why I never join things like this. You always end up buying into things too much, don’t know when to cut your losses.

**Knight of Ren:**

I will take your offer to General Pride.

**Lando:**

You do that. I will be fine waiting right here. Could you, you know (he holds up his bound hands). The door is still going to be locked if you are worried about me skipping out. Also I am 70 years old. What’s an old man going to do?

The Knight looks him up and down and then releases the bonds. The Knights of Ren then leave the room.

**Rose, with a hint of worry:**

This is a trick right?

**Lando:**

Of course it’s a trick. You all have your little plan to bust out of here. Let me stall them while you work on it.

**Finn:**

What about Chewie?

**Poe, looking grim:**

Chewie needed to help him sell it.

Lando nods gravely.

**Poe:**

They’re going to torture him right?

**Lando:**

I expect so. But they don’t know who they are dealing with. That old man isn’t going to break anytime soon. Just you make sure what he is doing is worth it. Get out of here and find him.

**Hux:**

Do you think we are going to let you do this? That we will be party to…

Lando punches Hux in the face. He turns to Phasma and turns a knob on the chair. She starts to wheeze without pause. Hux is on the floor, bleeding from the mouth.

**Hux:**

Hawll dare yof? I woll see you bot for dis!

Poe kicks Hux in the mouth.

**Lando:**

That should do it.

The door opens again.

**Knight of Ren:**

General Pride will see you now.

**Hux, from a bloody mouth:**

Bler bwoddin n bispake.

**Knight of Ren:**

Silence worm!

Lando leaves with Knights, and the door closes behind them. Hux is grumbling on the floor and Phasma continues to slowly suffocate.

**Rose:**

Are we really going to leave her like that?

**Finn:**

We are, we most definitely are.

**Poe:**

What we are going to do is figure out how to escape.

No one says anything and only the sound is of Phasma wheezing.

**Rose:**

It’s just that I find it hard to think when someone is suffocating right next me.

**Finn:**

Fine!

Finn walks over to turn the oxygen back up. He can do it because his hands are bound in front of him, as are everyone else’s.

**Finn:**

You can thank me later Captain.

**Phasma:**

Filth!

**Poe:**

It’s General actually. So any ideas? Because my only one is bad.

**Finn:**

I got nothing

**Rose:**

What’s the bad idea?

**Poe turns to Finn:**

I really wish you had been practicing buddy.


	14. Battle at the Death Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren and Rey confront each other on the ruins of the Death Star.  
> (This chapter has the most similarities to a scene from the film of all the chapters in my rewrite, because I think that scene in the movie is both emotionally and visually compelling, and it is the hinge around which I constructed this entire rewrite. But be warned that a good portion of this is not that original. The story of this rewrite diverges again from the actual film after the events of this chapter.)

** Scene Fourteen – Battle at the Death Star **

Rey reaches the shoreline with C-3PO and R2-D2. There is a large section of the Death Star ahead of them. It reaches from the shoreline out to sea, with huge waves crashing on it.

**Rey:**

We really should have brought the ship with us. Does this look like the Death Star?

R2-D2 chirps and whistles.

**C-3PO:**

I agree R2, it does.

**Rey:**

This is where he will be heading probably. Let’s see what there is to see.

**C-3PO:**

Mistress Rey, I don’t think I will make it very far on that surface. Certainly not with waves crashing down on me. I also don’t think the water will be good for R2’s circuits.

**Rey:**

I will go on alone then. Just be ready to bring the ship here, OK R2?

R2 beeps and chirps.

**C-3PO:**

How do you know where to look my lady?

**Rey:**

Not sure really. Just got a feeling it’s that way.

**C-3PO:**

What is that way?

**Rey:**

Whatever it is I need to find.

Rey starts walking along the ruins towards the Emperor’s tower in the distance. As she walks Kylo Ren’s ship appears out of the mist and lands near the spot where the ruins touch land. Kylo Ren walks out. He takes a long look, expressing some surprise, at C3-PO and R2-D2.

**C-3PO, worried:**

Master Solo.

Kylo turns towards Rey and walks towards her on the ruins. Rey sees him and turns to face him.

**Rey:**

Ben, it’s time to stop all this. It’s time to give up. The war can end right here.

**Ren:**

Rey, we have to get away from here. Now!

**Rey:**

No! No more stalling. If I bring you in I promise I won’t let them kill you.

**Ren:**

Rey, he’s here! Can’t you feel him?

**Rey:**

Who’s here? I can’t feel…

At that Rey stops and has a vision of the battle that just occurred. A vision of the flagship exploding. A vision of Finn, Poe, Rose and Chewie in restraints, and of Chewie being tortured.

**Rey, staggering backwards:**

What did you do!?! What did you do to my friends?

**Ren:**

When I knew you had left the fleet I ordered an attack. I can fix this Rey! But we have to get out of here first!

**Rey:**

The ship. They destroyed the flagship. Thousands of people! How do you fix that?

**Ren, wincing:**

I can’t! I didn’t know that. I didn’t order that! Rey, if you can see that it’s because he is showing it to you.

**Rey:**

Who?

**Ren:**

Palpatine!

**Rey:**

He’s dead!

**Ren:**

He is all around us! Think! Remember! Remember how it felt when Snoke was in your mind.

**Rey:**

You’re lying to me! You’ve been lying the whole time!

Rey ignites her lightsaber. Kylo ignites his.

**Ren:**

I don’t want to hurt you Rey.

Rey advances on Kylo, shaking her head. He adopts a defensive stance, his saber held two-handed in front of him. Rey holds hers one-handed and is the first to attack. Rey’s attacks are quick and acrobatic, full of jumps and spins, while Kylo adopts a more conservative approach, keeping his feet set and moving as little as possible to black and parry Rey’s attacks. Neither is trying to kill the other, each going for the disarm. Kylo slowly pushes Rey back, taking her closer to the edge of the walkway they are on, hemming her in so that she cannot make use of her superior speed and agility. They lock blades and Ren pushes her back, knocking Rey down in the process. As she falls down Rey throws her free hand up. Force lightning erupts from it. Ren blocks it with his saber in the nick of time. Rey scoots backwards, looking shocked at what she has done.

**Rey:**

I don’t understand…Ben, please…

Kylo’s face shows shock and fear. He looks at Rey with sadness, then his face hardens into a look of resolve.

**Ren:**

I’m sorry Rey.

Rey hops back up and blocks Kylo’s blow. He begins to bludgeon her mercilessly, not letting her recover her balance or poise. She back pedals, barely blocking each swing of Kylo’s blade. She holds her blade two-handed but seems to barely be able to keep it in her hands due to the power Kylo is putting into his attacks. Kylo’s face shows his determination and his anguish, while Rey seems almost dazed. Eventually Rey is driven to one knee, holding her lightsaber above her head as Kylo’s blade smashes into it again and again, until the blade is driven from her hands and she is knocked onto her side. Kylo raises his blade, the water from the waves that have been spilling over them obscuring whether there are tears on his face, as he prepares himself for the killing stroke.

**A man’s voice, the same one that said Rey’s name when she touched Vader’s suit, calls out:**

Ben.

Kylo stops and looks around him for a brief moment. Rey, who did not hear the voice, springs up and as she does so her lightsaber flies to her hand. She slashes at Kylo, who pulls back at the last moment. Her saber cuts across his midsection biting deep into his side. Rey holds up her lightsaber as if to kill Kylo, who has fallen to the ground, but she is overtaken by another vision. This one is of the city of Theed on Naboo. There are First Order ships overhead, shooting at the people on the surface. Then the people are gone and Rey sees Theed empty and ruined.

**A voice that sounds like Leia’s:**

Come find me.

Rey looks down at Kylo is lies prone on the surface of the debris. Her saber blade retracts and she turns away from him and begins to run to the shore. She sees Kylo’s ship and the droids nearby. They approach her as she reaches the land. She looks at them for a moment, and then to Kylo’s ship, then back to the droids.

**Rey:**

I’m sorry.

Rey enters Kylo’s ship and takes off. Cut back to Kylo, lying on the Death Star ruins. His breath is coming in gulps, and he closes his eyes, seeming to lose consciousness. He hears Han’s voice. His eyes open. Han Solo is crouched before him, looking at his son and smiling. The waves, which had been crashing over the ruins and over Kylo’s head have calmed.

**Han:**

Hey kid.

Kylo looks at his father, regret and sadness in his face.

**Han:**

I’ve missed you son.

Ren smiles for a moment and then glances down at his wound. He laughs darkly before looking up.

**Ren:**

Your son is dead.

**Han, with his own chuckle:**

No, Kylo Ren is dead. My son’s just dying.

**Ren:**

So this is how I go? Pretending I am forgiven? You’re nothing but a memory.

**Han:**

Maybe, but then you’d be the one choosing to remember me. It’s time to go home son.

Ren laughs again, and again with no hope.

**Ren:**

There’s no home…she’s gone. I’m too late.

**Han:**

Yeah, your mom’s gone. But it’s not too late for you to go back to her.

Ren fights back tears and winces as he tries to sit up. He looks back towards the shore. He can’t see his ship or the droids.

**Ben:** I can’t…I….

Han puts his hand on his son’s face, as he did in Starkiller base before he died.

**Han:**

You can.

**Ben:**

Dad I’m…

**Han:**

I know.

Ben closes his eyes and opens them and Han Solo is gone, the waves are crashing over him once more. He rolls onto his belly and starts to crawl his way along the ruins towards shore. His face is locked in a grimace of agonized determination, but when he reaches the shore he looks up to see C3-PO and R2-D2 there. Ben collapses from the effort.

R2-D2 chirps softly.

**C-3PO:**

Oh Master Solo.

C-3PO looks up at the sound of engines. Rey’s Nubian ship, remotely piloted by R2 flies out from over the trees. Ben grabs C-3PO’s hand and the top of one of R2’s legs and they pull him up the ramp. Once in the ship, C-3PO looks around the cabin.

**C-3PO:**

I am sorry sir, I can’t find any medical supplies on board.

**Ben, speaking weakly, and breathing raggedly:**

R2, plug the following code into the communication system and take us to the location that pings back. 713D8H.

C-3PO looks at R2-D2.

**Ben:**

What?

**C-3PO:**

I am sorry sir, it’s just that I am not sure it would be proper for us to obey your commands. What if you are leading us to our doom? What if we are delivering you to the First Order? To the enemies of the Resistance?

**Ben:**

I am taking us to the First Order. I need help, and I know how to find them. I don’t know what else to tell you. You have to make a decision.

C-3PO looks at R2-D2 who chirps.


	15. The Rise of Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With hope all but lost, Finn's moment of destiny arrives.

** Scene Fifteen – The Rise of Finn **

Finn, Rose and Poe are standing in their cell, looking at each other, forming a kind of triangle. Hux lies on the floor, still bleeding slowly from the mouth, while Phasma sits, looking exhausted from her near suffocation, in her chair behind Poe.

**Finn:**

I can’t believe this is the best idea we have.

**Poe:**

I mean I am all for your idea of cannibalizing what’s her face’s chair to see whether there is anything we can use to get these things off, but there’s no guarantee there’s anything useful.

**Rose:**

And she would suffocate. Am I the only one that thinks it’s a problem to kill someone who doesn’t pose a threat?

**Poe:**

Maybe.

**Finn:**

Yes.

**Rose:**

She was going to kill me once too, you know. I haven’t gone all bloodthirsty.

**Poe:**

Ok, quiet. Let Finn concentrate.

**Hux:**

Bwah, Bwah, Bwah, Bwah!

Poe turns and kicks Hux square in his already bloodied face.

**Poe:** I will kick you until, one way or another, you are quiet.

Hux curls into a ball in the corner of the cell. Poe turns to Phasma.

**Poe:**

You need convincing?

**Phasma, looking scared:**

No.

Poe turns back to Finn.

**Poe:**

Ok buddy. Take your time. Get it done. No pressure, but I can’t see any other way out of this.

Finn looks annoyed with Poe. He shakes his head, and moves to sit down.

**Finn:**

This is a stupid plan.

Finn breathes in deeply, breathes out deeply. He does this over and over again with his eyes closed.

**Poe leans over and whispers to Rose:**

Is he falling asleep?

**Finn:**

No! This is how the exercise Rey taught me begins. It’s the only way I know how to even try to do any of it. What happened to quiet?

**Poe:**

I’m sorry. Go ahead.

After Finn closes his eyes again, Poe shakes his head at Rose. Finn closes his eyes and breathes in and out very deliberately several times. He opens his eyes, and he is no longer in the cell block. He is in a room. He doesn’t recognize it but it is the same apartment Rey and Kylo were in. At the other end of the room is Darth Vader. He is on the balcony looking out at the cityscape, in the direction of the ruins of the Jedi Temple as it was before the fall of the Republic. It is night time.

**Vader:**

There is no time for subtlety.

**Finn:**

What the…? Where…?

Vader turns towards Finn.

**Vader:**

The moment has arrived, and all depends on your strength.

Vader walks towards Finn. Finn scurries back. He looks briefly at his hands, which are not restrained.

**Vader:**

Defend yourself.

**Finn:**

What?

Vader hits Finn across the face with the back of his hand. Finn is stunned. Vader picks him up by the neck and throws him across the room. Vader begins walking towards Finn who is now by the open balcony. Vader stretches out his hand and a lightsaber appears in it out of nowhere. He ignites it. It is red.

**Finn:**

Oh come on!

Vader leaps to where Finn lies on his back and strikes. Finn rolls out of the way and runs along windows which look out on Coruscant. He picks up a lamp and throws it at Vader and continues to run away. Vader catches the lamp while walking forward and places it gently back on the table where Finn got it.

**Vader:**

Running will achieve nothing Irayne.

**Finn:**

Who is Irayne?

He is still retreating as he backs up, knocking things over as he goes, hoping that Vader will put them back up.

**Vader:**

You.

Vader walks steadily forward as Finn turns to his right while he hurries backward, so that he is now facing rather than moving alongside the side of the apartment with the balcony.

**Finn:**

My name is Finn.

**Vader:**

They took you from your family. Took your name and gave you a number, FN - 2187. Finn is the name your friends gave you. But it is not your true name. Not the name your family gave you. Not the name they cried out when you were taken.

Vader slices down towards Finn, who rolls away, leading Vader to cut the couch in two.

**Finn:**

How would you know that?

Finn backs up towards the window.

**Finn:**

None of this is real.

Finn tries to fake Vader out to the left and move right, but Vader grabs him by the neck and proceeds to slam him against the wall.

**Vader:**

Does it feel real?

Vader throws Finn again. He turns and advances towards Finn.

**Vader:**

You can suffer here, and you can die.

Vader swings his blade again. Finn picks up an end-table to block the swing, and it is cut in two. Finn drops the two pieces. Vader raises his saber to strike again and Finn stumbles backwards, throwing up his hands as he falls. Vader’s saber comes down where it is stopped by a blue lightsaber now suddenly in Finn’s hand.

**Vader:**

Impressive.

Vader begins pushing his blade down, forcing Finn’s blade closer to him. Finn grunts and yells.

**Vader:**

Now push!

Finn pushes with everything he has and manages to stop the advance of Vader’s blade. Vader leans over him, bringing his mask to within inches of their joined blades.

**Vader:**

Good. Now see the restraints.

Finn looks up uncomprehendingly.

**Vader:**

Clear your mind. You have stopped me. There is no longer any need for fear. You know what you can do. Close your eyes, and see the restraints on your hands. On the hands of those with you.

Finn closes his eyes and sees himself and the others in the cell.

**Vader:**

And push.

Finn yells, his face full of intensity.

**Vader:**

Push! You are their only hope.

Finn sees his own face as he sits in the cell. Sees it contorted with the effort he is giving. He sees the restraints on his hands, and on Poe’s and Rose’s hands begin to shake. Poe and Rose look at him in shock and amazement.

**Vader:**

If you fail, they will die. The girl Rey will die.

Finn sees the restraints pop open. He opens his eyes and is still in the apartment. Vader rises, withdraws his blade and walks to the balcony. He folds his arms and looks out again into the night of the city.

**Vader:**

It is as my daughter saw. You are no Jedi. But what was needed, you have done.

Suddenly Vader is gone. In his place is Anakin Skywalker as he looked toward the end of the Clone Wars.

**Anakin:**

Now go. Save my family.

Anakin looks at the ruined apartment.

**Anakin:**

This place was not meant for him.

Suddenly all the broken furniture in the room is whole again. Everything is back as it was. Finn opens his eyes in the cell. Poe and Rose are standing up. Finn is covered in sweat.

**Poe:**

That was beautiful Finn!

**Rose:**

You did it!

Hux and Phasma look dumbfounded and more than a little fearful.

**Poe:**

Any way you could open the door?

Finn tries to stand and almost falls over. Rose catches him.

**Finn:**

Not in a million years.

Poe claps Finn on the back. Finn almost falls over again, but stands up on his own, clearly getting his wind back.

**Poe:**

That’s ok we’ll think of something.

Cut to the hallway outside. The Knights of Ren hear loud noises coming from the cell. They turn on their vibroblades and open the door. The First Knight steps in and sees Hux and Phasma on one side of the room. He turns to the other side and is rushed by Poe and Finn. Poe grabs one arm, and Finn grabs the other, the one with the blade. Poe quickly pushes the Knight’s head down into his own blade, killing him with a blow to the neck. The Second Knight kicks Poe down from behind. He ignites his vibroblade, and advances on Finn, who spins away from the incoming blow, and grabs the Knight’s sword arm. Rose jumps into frame and slaps a manacle on the other arm. Poe kicks out the Knight’s legs, who falls to his knees. Finn twists his arm until he lets go of the blade, and brings that arm around his back, where Rose puts the manacle on the other arm. The Knight struggles until Poe pushes his head in the bulkhead, knocking him out.

**Rose:**

That worked really well.

**Poe:**

Yeah, surprisingly well in fact.

**Rose:**

I have an idea. Leia told me about it, and I think Chewie will appreciate it.

Cut to Poe and Finn in the Knight’s outfits walking Rose, who has unlocked manacles around her wrists, out of the cell.

**Poe:**

Ok, we make for communications and the hyper-drive. Then we figure out where everyone else is being held and we spring them. I can handle communications. You two figure out how to take out the hyperdrive.

**Finn:**

There should be a comm hub on every level, but you have to know codes to use one of those to beam a message off ship. If you want something unsecured to transmit off ship your choices are the bridge, or the Quartermaster’s office.

**Poe:**

The Quartermaster?

**Finn:**

He has to order toilet paper and things like that all the time. They don’t want him doing it from the bridge.

**Poe:**

Ok, where’s his office?

**Finn:**

Usually somewhere in the lower decks. Just tell someone the head was out of soap and you want to complain. You’ll get directions to the Quartermaster’s office.

**Poe:**

Do you think these guys (Poe gestures to their outfits) regularly make soap complaints?

**Finn:**

No but when they do I am sure everyone is very motivated to help.

**Poe, clearly not convinced:**

Alright.

**Rose:**

You know where the Hyperdrive is?

**Finn:**

Yeah.

**Rose:**

And you know where I can get some tools? We need to really mess this thing up if it is going to stay offline long enough for the fleet to get here.

**Finn:**

Yes, I know where everything is.

**Poe:**

Except the Quartermaster’s office.

They split up, Poe to find someone to complain to, Finn and Rose to find the engine room.


	16. Rey arrives at Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this short scene Rey arrives on Naboo and discovers a horror from the past.

** Scene Sixteen – Rey arrives on Naboo **

Kylo Ren’s Tie Fighter jumps out of hyperspace above Naboo. Rey pilots the ship down over jungle. It is late afternoon and the sun is setting. She reaches Theed, and lands the ship in the central square in front of the palace. The city is empty and dark. Rey exits the ship. She looks around, sensing something she cannot see. A wide leads from the main plaza, through collapsed buildings to a bridge which crosses the river to an island, on which sits a single building. Rey is drawn to the building until she hears an indistinct voice call her name. She turns towards Theed palace, where the voice seems to be coming from.

**Rey:**

Who’s there?

The voice calls out to her again, though again it is difficult to identify.

**Rey, uncertainly:**

Leia?

As she enters the palace she sees that the roof has collapsed. The interior is lit only by the last light of day. She looks around but sees no sign of anything but rubble and ruin. Following the voice, which is growing softer, she makes her way through dark hallways. She activates her lightsaber to create light for herself. She ends up in the Theed palace hangar. The door to the reactor hall, where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan once fought Darth Maul, is open. She hears the voice again, and she walks into the reactor hall, which is off. The walkways are covered in dust, and the roof of the building housing the reactor has also collapsed.

Rey walks along the top walkway, lightsaber held aloft for light, as she tries to make out where the voice is coming from. She stops and look down. Then she jumps, landing on a lower walkway. She repeats this until she finds a walk way that leads to a tunnel in the wall. Rey walks into the tunnel, the light of her lightsaber growing smaller as she walks deeper in.

Cut to a close-up of her face, lit up blue, as she walks, alone in the darkness. The voice returns, strong and clear, and very much not Leia’s.

**Palpatine's voice:**

Hello, my dear.


	17. The Fall of the First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo returns to the First Order flagship in desperate need of aid. Striking a deal with Finn to save Rey, he leads the final act of rebellion against the last vestige of the Empire.

** Scene Seventeen – The Fall of the First Order **

****

Rey’s Nubian ship jumps out of hyperspace close to the First Order flagship. On the bridge of the flagship General Pride looks puzzled at the ship’s arrival.

**Ensign:**

It’s not a known Resistance ship sir.

**General Pride:**

What about its transponder?

**Ensign:**

It says it’s an old Republic vessel.

**Ensign #2:**

It is the ship that pinged us sir. Using the highest possible level security code.

**Ensign:**

No one is responding to hails.

**General Pride:**

Scan it. I don’t want to let a ship with a bomb on it into our Hangar Bay.

**Ensign #2:**

Scans show one life form and two droids. No signs of weapons or bombs of any kind.

**General Pride:**

Fine let it in. Send some guards down to investigate.

**Ensign:** Yes sir.

Cut to Finn and Rose walking down the ships hallways with tools in their hands. Finn is still in the garb of a Knight of Ren.

**Rose, whispering** :

Ok, now we find an elevator, and get down to the Engine Room.

Finn stops. He turns around, looking around as though he heard something. He starts to walk back down the way they came.

**Rose, whispering** :

Finn, you said the elevator to the Engine Room was this way.

**Finn:**

We need to go to the Hangar.

**Rose (whispering)** :

Why?

**Finn:**

I don’t know.

**Rose, whispering:**

Poe said to take out the hyperdrive. If they read the communication going out to the fleet they are going to try to jump away.

**Finn:**

You have to trust me.

**Rose, whispering:**

Trust what? You said you don’t have any reason to turn around.

**Finn:**

It’s a feeling.

**Rose (whispering):**

A feeling? You want me to disobey orders, orders that make sense, because you have a feeling?

**Finn:**

Did I get the restraints off or what?

**Rose (whispering):**

Ok, but we have to make whatever this is fast.

Finn and Rose walk at a brisk clip down the hall taking several turns, before they end up at the observation deck for the Hangar. They see the Nubian ship floating in.

**Finn:**

Rey.

To Finn’s left the Hangar crewmembers are sitting at their positions monitoring and running the Hangar deck.

**Lieutenant:**

Oh, sorry, uh, sir. I don’t…What is it you need? (sees the tools) Do you need us to repair something sir?

**Finn:**

Ummm…Clear the deck. The passengers are for me to deal with.

**Lieutenant, uncomfortably:**

Sorry sir. We have orders from General Pride. A squad of Stormtroopers are on their way.

Rose quickly hits the officer in the face with a wrench and then, while he is stunned, pulls his sidearm from his belt and points it at him. Finn, clearly taken by surprise, looks at her for a moment, then turns to look at the crewmembers and activates his vibroblade.

**Rose:**

Anyone else got blasters in here?

The crewmen shake their heads.

**Finn:**

Good. Everyone in the corner.

No one moves at first. Finn makes an exaggerated threatening gesture with his vibroblade, and they quickly begin to pack themselves tightly into the corner. Rose covers them with her blaster while Finn removes his helmet and goes to the control board.

**Finn:**

Rey, do you read me?

R2-D2 beeps in response.

**Finn:**

Where’s Rey? Nevermind, just don’t open your doors yet.

Finn sees the Stormtrooper squad march into the hanger below him. He presses some buttons on the control board. The force field at the entrance to the Hangar shuts off. The Stormtroopers, along with the containers that were in the cargo area are pulled out into space.

**Rose:**

That’s a horrifying way to go.

**Finn:**

Yeah, it really is. Ok, field is back up.

**Rose:**

What do we do with them?

Cut to all the First Order officers knocked out cold. Finn and Rose walk out of the observation deck and go down some stairs. Finn lifts a communicator to his mouth.

**Finn:**

Ok R2, open the doors.

The ramp from the Naboo ship lowers and the door opens, to reveal Ben Solo unconscious next to C-3PO and R2-D2.

**Finn:**

What’s going on? Where is Rey?

**C-3PO:**

I am sorry sir, but she left without us. She was behaving most oddly.

**Finn:**

Left? Left where? What is he doing here?

**C-3PO:**

It would be against my programming to let a sentient being die without offering assistance.

**Rose:**

I’m all for not murdering people, but…

Finn stares at Ben Solo, obviously conflicted. After a moment he starts to walk up the ramp.

**Finn:**

Pick him up.

**Rose:**

Why?

**Finn:**

It’s a feeling. Please Rose. Just help me.

Rose delays for a moment then goes up the ramp to help as she sees Finn struggling to get Ben Solo up alone.

**Rose:**

That wound looks pretty bad.

**Finn:**

There is a med-bay near every hangar, let’s go.

Cut to the med-bay. Shirtless Ben Solo wakes up on the bed as a medical droid treats his wound. Finn and Rose stand on either side of him. C-3PO and R2-D2 are at the foot of the bed.

**Finn:**

Where’s Rey?

Ben sits up and looks down at the droid working on him.

**Ben, ignoring the question:**

Thanks.

**Finn:**

Where is Rey?

Ben turns to look at Finn.

**Ben:**

What are you doing here?

Finn grabs Ben by the neck with one hand and points in his face with the other.

**Finn:**

Tell me where Rey is!

Ben looks down with his eyes only at Finn’s hand as if to say ‘seriously?’

**Rose:**

We don’t have a lot of time. That squad of Stormtroopers is going to be missed fairly soon.

Ben pulls Finn’s hand off his neck.

**Ben:**

You two killed a squad of troopers?

**Finn:**

Yeah, and we can keep the streak going if you don’t answer my questions.

**Ben:**

I don’t know where Rey went. But I came back here to find out.

Ben tries to sit up all the way, and winces. The medical droid pulls back from the not fully treated wound.

**Ben:**

Also to hopefully not die.

Ben turns to the medical droid.

**Ben:**

What else do you need to do?

**Medical droid:**

More bacta, more sealant.

Ben lays back down.

**Ben:**

Hurry!

**Finn:**

You came in here on Rey’s ship. The droids said she flew off in yours. What happened?

**Ben:**

We had a fight.

**Rose:**

Looks like she won.

**Ben, annoyed:**

Not at first. But yeah, she turned it around pretty well. Given that you two are here I take it that the plan to capture the Resistance leadership worked.

**Rose lifts her blaster, pointing it at Ben:**

You bastard. You killed thousands of us.

**Ben:**

Well it is war, but killing thousands of you wasn’t the plan. It’s just that when you leave imbeciles in charge, you get these kinds of results.

The medical droid finishes up. Ben sits up and stretches a bit, testing the sealed wound.

**Ben:**

They blew up your flagship right?

**Finn, through gritted teeth:**

Yes.

**Ben:**

Idiots. I told them specifically to capture capital ships. So what, they took you two captive, and you escaped right? Trying to find a way out when I showed up in Rey’s ship?

Rose and Finn look at each other.

**Ben:**

No? Interesting. What were you trying to do?

Ben stands up, and is unsteady for a moment. He looks at Finn.

**Ben:**

You seem different.

Finn lifts his blaster too. 

**Finn:**

You said you could find out where Rey went?

**Ben:**

Yes, but I need to explain that situation to you, and you need to explain the situation here to me.

**Rose:**

Finn, what are we doing? We have a mission.

Ben turns towards Rose and stares intently at her for a few seconds.

**Ben:**

You were going to shut down the hyperdrive. Interesting. You aren’t trying to escape, you are trying to counter-attack. (He nods) Bold. But why are you helping me?

**Finn, still pointing his blaster at Ben:**

He…he said to save his family.

**Ben, suddenly more serious:**

Who said that?

**Rose:**

Yeah, who?

**Finn:**

The man in the apartment. Vader.

Rose’s grasp on her blaster loosens. Her jaw drops.

**Ben, with disbelief:**

You were in the apartment? And my grandfather was there? He told you to save me?

**Finn:**

Yeah, I think so.

**Ben:**

I really don’t have the first clue what is going on, but can I please put my shirt on? And then can we walk and talk?

Finn looks unsure.

**Ben:**

Shutting down the hyperdrive only makes sense if you are also going to send word to your fleet to come here. But this ship is only going to stay in this position long enough for the supply shuttles to go out and steal some fuel. After that they are jumping back to First Order space, where our defenses will make it much harder for your fleet to take this ship out. So we need to move fast.

**Rose:**

‘We’?

**Ben:**

Yes ‘we’. I am going to need your help to save Rey, and I am willing to help your little uprising to do it. Seems like a fair trade to me. But we really need to start moving on this.

**Rose:**

Finn, we do need to go. They’ve got Chewie. We have to hit the hyperdrive and then bust him out.

**Ben, a sudden intense rage apparent in his voice:**

Who has Chewie?

**Finn:**

The interrogators.

Ben disregards their blasters and moves to put his armor and shirt back on.

**Ben:**

You two hit the hyperdrive. I have Chewie. Who else of yours is here?

Finn and Rose look at each other, uncertain how to proceed.

**Ben, yelling:**

Who else?

**Finn:**

Poe, Lando, Chewie, a bunch of other people who were on the Falcon.

Ben closes his eyes.

**Ben:**

Not a reunion I was looking forward to. Go! Meet me on the detention deck.

**Rose:**

Poe is probably ready to send the communication by now.

Cut to Poe running, mask off, shooting behind him as Stormtroopers follow. He turns a corner.

**Poe:**

Soap! Great idea Finn!

Poe turns another corner and hides in a doorway. He checks the blaster in his hands, clearly an Imperial blaster he got off someone. Some storm troopers pass by, running along the hallway perpendicular to the hallway Poe is in, but a few turn down the hallway Poe is in, looking for him. Poe takes a few breaths to steel himself fight, then jumps out of the doorway and rolls once before popping up in a firing position. He raises his blaster to fire, but before he does several shots fly over his head, hitting the troopers coming down the hall. Poe looks behind him to see Lando walking slowly with his own Imperial blaster in his hand.

**Lando:**

Bastard tried to lowball me for Beskar. You have any idea how hard that is to mine? How much heavy industry will pay for it? I had to bring an end to our negotiations.

**Poe:**

Heard the alarms?

**Lando:**

Yeah, you do stir up a ruckus. I am guessing this means you didn’t get the communication sent?

**Poe:**

No, hopefully they had better luck with the hyperdrive. Bring that down long enough and we have options for getting word to the fleet.

**Lando:**

You know, I didn’t actually sign up for any of this. I was just along for the photo op at Coruscant.

Poe gives Lando a wearied expression.

**Lando:**

But I guess they have Chewie, so might as well.

Cut to Rose and Finn in the engine room. Finn has a blaster in one hand and the vibroblade in the other as he stands above more First order officers cowering in a corner. Alarms are going off, while Rose is using various tools on the machines in the Engine room.

**Finn:**

We’re getting pretty good at this. Almost done?

**Rose:**

Almost there. This should knock the thing so far out of joint that it will take hours to fix.

**Finn, looking at the cowering officers:**

Good news, that means we don’t have to kill you.

**Rose:**

And, done. Let’s go.

Finn and Rose exit the Engine Room. Finn shoots the door panel. They walk to an elevator.

**Rose:**

Ok, to the detention level he said, right? Still got that good feeling I hope.

They step into the elevator.

**Finn:**

Well I got a feeling.

The elevator doors close.

Cut to an interrogation room. Chewie is restrained and bloodied. There is smoke rising from his fur as he moans. There are several stormtroopers and an Interrogation Officer in the room with him. The door opens to reveal Ben Solo. The interrogation officer turns to Ben.

**Interrogation officer:**

Ah my lord…

The fury grows in Ben’s face as he looks at Chewbacca while the officer speaks.

**Interrogation officer:**

…this beast has proven quite resistant to our efforts, but I feel his will beginning to break. We should give us what we need momentar….

The officer stops speaking and grabs his throat. The stormtroopers look at each other, wondering what to do for a moment before they grab their own throats as they and the officer are lifted into the air. They kick for a few moments and after their movements stop they drop to the floor. Ben walks over to the torture apparatus and removes Chewie’s restraints by hand, speaking while he does so.

**Ben:**

I know you are going to want to tear me apart. I know that. There’s nothing I can say to convince you not to.

Ben finishes freeing Chewie and steps back.

**Ben:**

I could stop you of course, but I won’t. I know…I know what he meant to you. I know what I did.

Ben looks Chewie in the eyes. Chewie looks stricken.

**Ben:**

But you have other friends here. I know it’s not the same with them. I know nothing can ever be the same. But they need your help. Rey needs your help. And you need mine.

Chewie walks past Ben and pushes him out of the way. He growls at Ben as he finds his gear in the corner and proceeds to put it on.

**Ben:**

Thanks Chewie.

Chewie roars. Ben put his hands up.

**Ben:**

Chewbacca! Alright!

Cut to Finn and Rose running through the hallways.

**Rose, frustrated:**

You don’t know where the detention hall is?

**Finn:**

I thought I did. It’s been five years since I was on one of these things.

They hear blaster fire in the distance. They head toward it cautiously. They turn the corner and run into Poe and Lando. Lando leans against the wall, sucking air.

**Lando:**

Oh thank goodness, a break.

**Finn:**

Did you get the message out?

**Poe:**

No, great plan with the soap. Guy looked at me like I was nuts.

Finn shrugs.

**Poe:**

Tell me the hyperdrive is offline.

**Rose:**

For a while yeah.

**Finn:**

We have a pretty important update on the situation.

Lando pushes them into a doorway as several squads of stormtroopers run down the hallway perpendicular to them. After a few moments blaster shots can be heard nearby. Several storm troopers are seen running back and turning down the hallway Lando, Poe, Rose and Finn are in. Those four pop out with guns aimed at the troopers. The troopers immediately drop their weapons and hold up their hands. After a moment Finn and the others see Ben Solo, Chewie and the rest of the Resistance officers turn down their hallway, with Ben in the lead, lightsaber activated. He lifts his free hand and the surrendering stormtroopers are flung left to the wall and bounce off of it. A door opens on the opposite wall. He moves his hand to the right and they are flung into the open room. The door closes behind them.

**Ben, yelling:**

Anyone not armed, get those blasters!

Poe wide-eyed, shakes his head.

**Finn:**

That’s the update.

**Ben:**

General Dameron, I want it to be clear that I am not surrendering. I am providing you with assistance in return for similar assistance finding Rey.

**Poe:**

What happened to Rey?

**Finn:**

That’s a great question, one many people would like the answer to!

**Ben:**

A question I am prepared to answer once we have a plan to take this ship.

**Poe:**

We have a plan. Get word to the Resistance, they jump in, disable this ship, take everyone, yourself included, prisoner and then we go rescue Rey without you.

**Ben:**

Have you gotten word to your fleet?

Poe starts to speak but looks hesitant and a bit embarrassed. Ben rolls his eyes.

**Ben:**

That is a foolish plan. I have a better one.

Ben starts walking. Poe, Finn and Rose exchange looks, wondering what to do about the fact that he is just walking off. The first to go after him is Chewie, followed by Lando. Finn shrugs his shoulders and follows. Everyone else starts moving, leaving Poe looking pissed. He runs to catch back up to the front of the column.

**Ben:**

Good of you to join us General Dameron.

**Poe, shaking his head:**

You know what…

**Ben:**

Here’s my plan. We go to the bridge. I use the long range scanners to find out where Rey went. Your people get to the aft Hangar Bay and take what ships you need, as long as that includes the Nubian shuttle I came in, to rendezvous with your fleet. I initiate the self-destruct sequence on this ship. Finn, Chewie and I go get Rey with the Falcon.

**Rose:**

You want to kill everyone on this ship?

**Ben:**

I promised to help didn’t I?

Poe stops walking.

**Poe:**

We don’t do that.

Everyone else stops except for Ben, who takes a few more steps forward before realizing everyone else stopped. Ben turns around.

**Ben, derisively:**

I get that you’re squeamish. But think about who is on this ship. Think about the people who stuck with the First Order even after defeat was inevitable. Think about what it would take for you not to desert from this fleet. The people on this ship have done things, things for which they know they can’t escape justice. Things they know they cannot put behind them because the galaxy will not allow it

**Poe:**

People like you?

**Ben:** Yes, people exactly like me. You want to waste the lives of your people, so that you can take my people prisoner? They aren’t worth the sacrifice, I assure you. Think of the lives of your people.

The rest of the Resistance members look to Poe.

**Poe:**

I am. We are the Resistance. We are soldiers in the army of Leia Organa. We fight for the principles she taught us to cherish. We fight the way she taught us to fight. And she would not do this.

Finn and Rose nod. Lando looks impressed. Chewie looks at Ben.

**Ben, with some disgust in his voice:**

Fine.

Ben turns to continue walking.

**Ben:**

But no promises about any of these idiots we meet along the way!

Cut to the bridge.

**General Pride:**

What is going on? We sent troops to the detention level a half hour ago. Where are they?

**Ensign:**

Sir we have reports of enemy activity in the aft Hangar Deck, the Engine Room, the Starboard enlisted toilets…

The ensign looks confused.

**General Pride:**

Engine Room? How long ago?

**Ensign:**

Um…It was reported only just now, but apparently the attack on the Engine Room happened before the uprising on the detention level sir.

**General Pride:**

What took them so long to report?

**Ensign:**

They say they were tied up…with wire, while Resistance members sabotaged the hyperdrive.

**General Pride:**

What? Status check on the hyperdrive!

**Ensign #2:**

Hyperdrive is offline sir!

**General Pride:**

Get a squad down there to defend the engineers while they fix it. Captain!

**Captain:**

Yes sir!

**General Pride:**

Get down to the Engine Room and make sure they are quick about it.

**Captain:**

Yes sir!

The captain walks to the bridge doors and opens them. On the other side are Ben and the rest of the Resistance. Ben holds his lightsaber up till it almost touches the Captain’s chest. 

**Ben:**

Hello Captain. Please give one of these people your side arm and sit down.

**General Pride:** Supreme Leader? I…I don’t understand.

Ben holds out his hand, and Force pulls General Pride to him until the General’s neck is in Ben’s gloved hand. Ben starts walking towards the front of the bridge dragging General Pride along with him.

**Ben:**

General Pride, I thought I made clear that capital ships were to be captured, not destroyed. Since it seems all my senior officers are unable to follow simple instructions, I decided to bring in some new ones.

Ben lifts General Pride up and then slams him down on the floor.

**Finn:**

Everyone stand up and away from your consoles. Remove your blasters and hand them to one of the Generals or Admirals coming around to take them off your hands. Once that is done, go lie face down next to the Captain there.

The Resistance officers take the positions previously occupied by the First Order officers.

**Poe:**

Recall all fighter wings. Once that is done, shut down the shields and power down the auto-cannons. Transmit a coded message to the Fleet. Let them know we have captured the First Order flagship.

General Pride stands up. He looks at Finn and Poe. His back is to Ben who is facing the bridge windows.

**General Pride:**

You think I am going to stand by as we are betrayed? Get up men! Fight!

Ben spins around to stab General Pride, his lightsaber going through the General's back and coming out the front. Ben makes eye contact with Poe, who looks annoyed.

**Ben, indignantly:**

He was actively resisting!

Poe turns around shaking his head as he makes eye contact with Rose and Finn. He then starts look at the First Order officers.

**Poe:**

People. Your former Supreme Leader is very disappointed in you. He wants all of you dead, because you are so very terrible at your jobs. I recommend you don’t antagonize him. You know how he can get!

All the First Order officers hide their faces as much as possible, to avoid drawing attention. Ben walks towards a computer console and motions for Finn to join him.

**Finn:**

This had better be when you start telling me what happened to Rey.

**Ben:**

She is under the influence of Palpatine.

**Finn:**

The guy Luke Skywalker killed?

**Ben, looking up angrily:**

No, the guy my grandfather killed. But of course Luke let everyone give him credit for it.

**Finn:**

But either way, still dead right?

**Ben:**

Yes, but that appears not to be the obstacle for him that it is for most people. Palpatine possessed Snoke, controlled him. Now I think he’s trying to possess Rey. She took my ship and I am trying to figure out where.

**Finn:**

You have a tracking beacon on the ship? Like you did on me?

**Ben:**

Yeah. Just got to find it in the list.

**Finn:**

Hux said you were tracking me the whole time.

**Ben, looking back down at the console:**

Not the whole time. We lost track of it for a while after Crait. We had to have people try tracking every signature on the personnel list because after all the excitement on Starkiller Base no one could remember your number.

**Finn:**

FN-2187.

**Ben:**

Haven’t heard it in years and you still remember it?

**Finn:**

Well it’s hard to forget when it’s the only thing you are called your whole childhood. But I heard it again a few hours ago. In the apartment.

**Ben looking up again, this time looking right at Finn:**

About that. What happened?

**Finn:**

We were restrained. I was trying to use the Force to get us out. I’m a little Force Sensitive by the way.

**Ben:**

Yes, I know.

**Finn:**

You knew? When?

**Ben:**

Since Jakku.

**Finn:**

Since when on Jakku?

**Ben, impatiently:**

Since the only time the two of us have both been on Jakku.

**Finn:**

You knew since then?

**Ben, looking down again at the console:**

Yes. I was going to talk to you about it, but things got complicated, if you recall. But now I want to talk about the apartment. How did you get there?

**Finn:**

I just closed my eyes, to concentrate. The way Rey taught me. I opened them again and I was there.

**Ben, skeptically:**

With Darth…Vader.

**Finn:**

He was Vader at first, while kicking my ass. Then he turned into this guy.

**Ben:**

What guy?

**Finn:**

Some tall guy with blonde hair. And a metal arm.

**Ben, shaking his head and muttering:**

Everyone but me it seems.

Finn looks confused. Lando walks over to where Ben and Finn are standing. Ben looks up, looks down, then quickly up again.

**Ben, tentatively:**

Hi

Lando looks Ben square in the eyes and punches him hard in the gut. Ben doubles over. Finn looks appreciative.

**Lando:**

You deserve worse.

**Ben, through deep breathes:**

Yeah…I know…Nice to…see you…too…Uncle Ando.

**Lando:**

Don’t call me that! When I heard what you did to Han I promised to kill you. You do what needs to be done here and I won’t keep my promise. But that’s all you get.

Lando nods at Finn, turns and walks away. Ben straightens up and returns to looking at the console while rubbing his stomach.

**Ben:**

Ok, so I got it. Tracking now.

Ben and Finn stand trying not to stare at each other.

**Finn:**

I’m just surprised Chewie didn’t kill you.

**Ben:**

Well he wants to.

The console beeps.

**Ben:**

She’s on Naboo.

**Finn:**

Why? What’s left on Naboo?

**Ben:**

The Gungans, not many humans though.

**Finn:**

Not since you slaughtered everyone.

Ben starts to walk towards Poe. Finn follows.

**Ben:**

Actually, only one of us was a member of the First Order at the time, and it wasn’t me.

**Finn:**

I was a toddler!

They reach Poe.

**Ben:**

Is the ship locked down?

**Poe:**

Yeah. We have sealed the blast doors so your people are mostly stuck where they are. The ship can’t put up a fight when our fleet gets here, so we are pretty much set. Just got to wait it out.

Chewie, Lando and Rose walk over to join them.

**Ben:**

How long?

**Poe:**

Nearest division of our fleet is probably three or four hours away. That door (gestures to exit) will hold against blasters that long right?

**Ben:**

Yes, but we can’t wait that long. We have to move now to get Rey.

**Poe:**

Why?

**Ben:**

I can’t explain everything, but if we don’t move soon we are going to lose her.

**Rose:**

Lose her to what?

**Ben:**

To the enemy.


	18. The Temptation of Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, alone in the darkness, with the poisoned words of the long dead Emperor.

** Scene Eighteen – The Temptation of Rey **

Rey runs through the tunnels beneath Theed, the only light at her disposal coming from her saber, periodically illuminating her face in blue light. She can hear Palpatine’s voice in her mind. It sounds the way he did when he was a Senator, agreeable yet strong.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

There is no need to run my child. I cannot harm you, and would not even if I could.

Rey keeps running for a time, then stops. She holds the saber above her head and out in front of her. The light from the saber reveals that the tunnel splits in two.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Why would I harm you, when I have waited so long for your arrival?

Rey picks the left hand way and begins to run again.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

I understand your anger at having been deceived. But I knew you would not come at my call unless I disguised myself. For your entire life you have heard lies about me.

**Rey, running:**

You are…a monster.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

No, child. Have I been harsh? Yes. But only ever as a necessary corrective to the anarchy and the corruption all around me.

Rey stops running to catch her breath.

**Rey:**

Anarchy is what tyrants call liberty.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

You call it liberty, but you never saw it. The Republic, as it was before its fall. You have been fighting for years to restore something you never knew. All because you took the word of a woman who herself could not remember it.

Rey starts again, walking this time, instead of running.

**Rey:**

She knew your Empire. She knew what your tyranny was like.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

She knew what it was like as a rebel. She never tried to live in peace. It was not her fault, of course. She was stolen from her family to be raised in a nest of treason. Had I found her and her brother, when they were young, everything would have been different.

**Rey:**

Yes, your oppression would have lasted longer.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

An orderly galaxy could have been created. The galaxy has known nothing but war for most of a century Rey. There was a chance, for a moment, after the fall of the Separatists and the Jedi Order, for peace. Anakin and I came so close.

**Rey:**

You and Anakin? I know what happened. He killed you.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Yet here I remain. Anakin failure was only in loving his children too much. Loving them more than peace. Luke’s failure was the same as his sister’s, to be captured, at birth, by the Jedi. It was they who convinced him to carry on the war, who used his power to prolong the conflict they craved. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yoda. Warmongers. You never knew them. All you have ever had of them are stories. Stories from the Skywalker twins, who barely knew the two themselves. I knew them for decades Rey. I saw their true face.

Rey stops and leans against the wall.

**Rey:**

How are you still alive?

**Palpatine’s voice:**

I do not live Rey. I endure. For one purpose only, to end the Jedi disease, the cause of so much needless suffering. Luke saw it. He told you of their failings.

**Rey:**

He said their failing was in not stopping you.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Yes, well, his vision was always clouded when it came to me. But that is not the failing I mean. The Jedi thought theirs was the only way to use the Force. Anyone who dared to practice in their own fashion was hunted down and killed…Do you know of the history of the Sith?

**Rey:**

I only want to know the way out of here.

Rey starts moving again, with slow and halting steps.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

At first, the name ‘Sith’ belonged to a species from the planet Korriban. Red of skin, powerful in the Force.

**Rey:**

Never heard of them.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Of course not. They were the victims of a genocide, committed by the Jedi. Because the Sith refused to live as monks, alone and unfeeling, their use of the Force was declared heretical, the Dark Side. And so the Jedi, those lovers of peace, decided the Sith had to be destroyed. An entire race, an entire world, exterminated. Then even those who took their name, in mere remembrance of the ancient ways of the Sith, were hunted. Like animals. By the Jedi.

**Rey:**

The Jedi brought peace to the galaxy.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

By any means necessary. But think about those means Rey. You have read the texts. The Jedi spread across the galaxy, finding Force Sensitive children. Taking them from their parents when they were infants. Training them to live as Jedi, to obey a creed they never chose. What do you think your friend Finn would say about that?

**Rey:**

The First Order trained children to be killers, the Jedi taught children how to control their powers.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

To do what with those powers?

**Rey:**

To keep the peace!

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Across all the galaxy what is the universally recognized symbol of the Jedi Order?

Rey looks down at her lightsaber.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Exactly. Their symbol is a weapon. It has only one purpose, to kill. Skywalker saw their limitations. That is why he decided they had to end. He knew the Force would survive. The Force is part of nature. All life creates it. The Jedi hated life. They denied it in themselves, and would deny anyone else gifted in the Force the chance to truly live. Why do you think the dead Masters do not come to you now? Why do they leave you alone? Because they know you feel the truth. They know if they reveal themselves to you, you will see their true nature.

**Rey:**

No!

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Search your feelings Rey, you know it to be true. Had you been born 100 years ago you would have been taken as a child. Raised by people whose code demanded they care nothing for you. Think of your friends, of Finn and Poe and Rose. Think of living by a code which counseled that you detach yourself from them. To face their deaths with calm. Think of Ben. Think of feeling nothing more for him than you would any stranger. Think of Leia. What greater joy did she get than from her husband, and her son?

Rey picks up speed, as though trying to run away from his voice.

**Rey:**

Alderaan, the Hosnian system, Jeddah, here on Naboo. You have slaughtered billions!

Rey stops again, prematurely winded.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

This is the horrible truth Rey. No on may rule innocently. To rule a people is to take on the responsibility of sacrificing the good of some for the good of the many. Alderaan and Jeddah were breeding grounds for traitors and terrorists. An infection in the galactic community. For the whole to survive the infection had to be cut away. Destroying the Hosnian system was not my decision, for these long years I have been but a voice in the wind, but it held out the hope of securing the ascendancy of the First Order without any need for further war. I have seen the fruits of war Rey, as have you. These galactic wars which last for years, they cause far more deaths than those which occurred in the Hosnian system.

**Rey:**

The Jedi, the Republic, they don’t do that.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

If you could ask the Mandalorians, or the Sith, what they thought of your claim, they would convince you otherwise. But the Jedi and the Republic left none alive to ask. The Sith are gone. The Mandalorians are all but gone. All that remains of them are men and women pretending that because they wear the armor and say the words that they are part of that proud, lost culture. All that remains of the Sith died with me.

Rey is at a loss for words.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Both sides have done horrible things Rey. The Jedi and the Republic to enforce their system, and the Sith to resist them, to be free. Horrible things must be done in war. And war there will always be as long as both sides survive. But you Rey, it is given to you to choose which side that will be.

**Rey:**

I choose my friends. I choose the people who care about me.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Your friends Rey? Is there no one else? No one else who has loved you?

**Rey:**

I have no family. My parents were…

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Nothing.

Rey sits down, too exhausted to even stand.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

And so because your parents are nothing, you thought your friends were all you had. But there is more to you than that Rey. Finn, Poe, Leia, it was chance alone that brought them across your path. You ran across them at the right time and the right place. A few different decisions made and it would have been someone else. But what has happened to you, that does not change where you come from. Who you are.

**Rey:**

I’m no one. I came from junkers, who cared more for a little money than they did for me. Who threw me away. Like I was worth less than the junk they hunted.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

And they were fools, worse than fools, to throw away that which was of most value. But they are not the beginning of your story Rey. You think that because they gave you no care, that no care was put into your making? No, Rey. More care, and design, and sacrifice went into you than any person in the galaxy. You were born with a destiny. I should know, for it was I who forged that destiny.

**Rey:**

What?

Rey notices a light in the distance of the tunnel. It is red and warm.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

25 years ago, in this very place I poured all of my knowledge and the strength that remained to me into one task. The task of creating…perfection.

Cut to flashback of Snoke, with the scars Luke gave him on Endor, in a large cavern. Four pillars, with bright red lights at their top, stand in the center of the cavern, and Snoke stands in the space between them. His hands are upraised as the cavern shakes slightly.

Cut back to Rey who is walking towards the red light down the hall.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

It was my master who discovered the secret. The ability to use the Force to create life itself. But there are rules to this universe, to the Force. You can create, but to do so you must also destroy. My master decided, all those years ago, that to defeat the Jedi’s tyranny once and for all would take a life so pure, so strong in the Force, that it could not be made naturally. So he made the sacrifices necessary. Terrible sacrifices. But in return the galaxy was given the Skywalkers. The family on whose choices, wise and unwise, the fate of the galaxy has turned ever since.

Cut to scene of the people of Theed being slaughtered by orbital bombardment from First Order ships.

Cut back to Rey, who emerges into a large cavern, filled with droids, and odd medical looking devices. In the center are four pillars, on top of which are pyramidal shaped objects, each glowing an intense red. It is the cavern that Snoke was in the flashback, years ago, now filled with way more devices. The cave is large enough that Rey cannot see the other side of it. In the distance she can just see a few people moving.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

My master’s shot at perfection missed its mark, ever so slightly. An unbalanced creation, one quickly found and perverted by the Jedi, though he was too strong for them to control. I knew the galaxy needed me to try again. But in dealing with power of galactic proportions one cannot control the results. I could not know where my precious creation would arise, or who it would be. I could only hope that it would live, that it would find me.

Rey walks down into the cavern, among the devices, towards the pillars.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

You Rey. My great creation. Welcome home.

**Rey, voice trembling:**

Home?


	19. The Heroes Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the capture of the remains of the First Order Fleet, Poe, Rose, Finn and Ben discuss rescuing Rey.

** Scene Nineteen – The Heroes Part **

On the liberated bridge of the First Order flagship. 

**Poe:**

What do you mean ‘save Rey from the enemy?’ The enemy is here.

**Ben:**

I said I don’t have time to explain.

**Rose:**

Well if you want our help I think you are going to have to.

**Ben:**

I killed Snoke. But it didn’t matter, because all along there was someone behind Snoke. Pulling his strings. Pulling mine. Everyone’s. And he wants Rey. If he gets her, then it doesn’t matter what we do here.

**Poe:**

Your fleet is gone. How could it not matter?

**Ben:**

That’s it! Sit here and wait for backup if you want. I’m going. Somebody has to give a damn about her.

Ben starts to walk towards the door.

**Rose:**

Get over yourself!

Ben turns angrily back to look at her.

**Rose:**

Everyone here would put their life on the line to save Rey. Because she did for us. It’s you we don’t trust. You hunted us. You killed our friends, our families. And we are supposed to forget all that, because you had a change of heart and some kind of crush on Rey? Somebody has to hold this bridge till the fleet gets here. We have to end this.

**Finn:**

Not all of us though.

Poe turns to look at Finn.

**Finn:**

I don’t know that we can trust what he says, but I believe that we can trust that he cares about Rey. He didn’t do this (gestures at where they are) for us. He didn’t do it because he is a good guy. He needed to get fixed up and he needed to find her. He’s going to try to save her, and I have to be there with him.

Chewie agrees.

Poe looks at Finn for a bit, then nods.

**Poe:**

Ok, buddy. Take Chewie and go get her. We’ll see you two and Rey after, on Coruscant. Him (looking at Ben) I don’t care about so much.

Ben shrugs.

**Finn:**

We’ll take 3PO and R2 with us, they are with the ship anyway.

**Ben:**

Nope. That’s Rey’s ship. Chewie and I are going in my dad’s ship.

**Poe:**

You think you get to take the Falcon…?

**Lando:**

I mean, honestly, if it doesn’t pass to Han’s son, I think it should go back to me.

Poe throws up his hands in frustration.

**Ben:**

Where is it?

**Finn:**

I think it’s the Hangar Bay just above the one you landed in.

**Ben:**

Then let’s go.

Ben takes a step towards the bridge doors and stops. He inclines his head as though to listen, then looks up at the doors.

**Ben:**

Everyone stand back.

Using the Force Ben activates the mechanism of the blast doors opening them just enough to let one person through. On the other side are Storm troopers and the Knights of Ren. Ben slides through the opening which closes just after he is through. Ben stands alone in front of the Knights of Ren and a squad of troopers.

**Knight of Ren #1:**

My Lord?

**Ben:**

You will kill these troopers. You will do this now.

Knights of Ren look at each other. The Stormtroopers begin to pull back in fear that the order will be obeyed, but the Knights of Ren hesitate.

**Ben:**

I am your master. You will obey me.

**Knight of Ren #2:**

You stand with the enemies of the First Order.

**Ben:**

I am the First Order!

**Knight of Ren #3:**

Not anymore.

The Knights of Ren spread out and engage their vibroblades. The troopers behind them raise their blasters. Ben clenches his fist and the lights in the hallway start going out one by one, starting at the far end of the hallway and swiftly working their way towards him. This surprises the storm troopers and Knights of Ren and they freeze in place for a moment. When the last light goes out, Ben engages his lightsaber.

A battle begins in the dark, the only light at first coming from the vibroblades and lightsaber. In the dark the Knights of Ren cannot effectively concentrate their attacks, and the speed of Ben’s movements keep them off balance as one by one they all fall, and one by one their red vibroblades going out. As the Knights of Ren fall the troopers behind attempt the occasional blaster bolt, easily blocked by Ben’s swirling blade. When the last vibroblade held by the Knights of Ren turns off Ben turns off his lightsaber, leaving the hallway dark. The only sound is that of the stormtroopers fumbling for their flashlights. Soon afterward comes the sound of men choking. A few stormtroopers get their lights on to partially illuminate Ben standing, both arms stretched out in front of him, his eyes closed, but soon after getting their lights on the troopers drop them to grab their throat.

From inside the bridge the doors open fully to reveal a hallway full of dead storm troopers Knights of Ren strewn about the floor. Ben Solo stands amongst their bodies, hair plastered to his forehead, sweaty, chest heaving. He has cuts on his arms and legs and a little blood coming from his mouth. Poe and Finn are looking at him flabbergasted at the display. Rose’s eyebrows are arched as high on her head as they can go. Lando looks mildly impressed. Chewie gives a few approving grunts. Ben starts walking over the dead bodies as the hallway lights come back on.

**Ben:**

Anyone who wants to come with me, now is the time.

Chewie and Finn follow. Finn turns around to give a last look at Poe and Rose. They nod at him and he nods in return before turning back and jogging to catch up with Ben and Chewie, neither of whom looked back.

Cut to hallway outside of Hangar Bay. Ben, Chewie and Finn walk by elevator which opens just as they pass to reveal C-3PO and R2-D2.

**C-3PO:**

Here we are, wait for us!

R2 gets out ahead of C-3PO, who waddles along frantically towards the Falcon. The ramp to the Falcon drops and Ben walks right up and in. Chewie looks back at the droids and then walks up the ramp. Finn stops at the ramp to wait for them.

**Ben yells from inside the ship:**

Get in!

**Finn:**

What about the droids?

Cut to Ben entering the cockpit.

**Ben:**

They always make it on!

Chewie comes in behind him and hoots his agreement, and then sits down in his co-pilot chair. Ben stands behind his father’s chair and looks down at Chewie with apprehension. Finn appears in the cockpit doorway and looks back down the hall.

**Finn:**

Droids are in.

Ben still hesitates to sit in his father’s seat. Chewie turns to him and roars impatiently.

**Ben:**

Alright! Alright!

Ben sits down in the pilot’s seat. Finn looks pleased enough to get one of the back seats. Ben and Chewbacca start working the console of the ship as the Falcon lifts off and flies out of the hangar bay. Once they reach open space Ben turns to Chewie, and takes a breath before speaking.

**Ben:**

Punch it.

The stars turn to streaks of light ahead of them.


	20. The Fall of Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempted with truths about her past, Rey falls into Palpatine's clutches. Palpatine's long plan is revealed.

** Scene Twenty – The Fall of Rey **

Rey walks down the stone steps into the hall filled with machines and droids. Her eyes are locked on the four pillars with their pyramid tops glowing softly red. The few people in the darkness beyond the glow of the red lights stop to stare at her.

**Rey:**

Who are they?

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Loyal followers, committed to saving the galaxy from the Jedi and their ways.

**Rey, looking up at the pillars as she continues to walk towards them:**

What are those things?

**Palpatine’s voice:**

A contingency plan, sadly necessary given the volatility of my apprentice.

**Rey:**

Vader.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Yes, in the beginning his hatred for me was outweighed only by his fear of losing his wife. Then it was surpassed by his hatred of the Jedi. I thought time had extinguished that fire, but I knew it could come back again. So I prepared.

**Rey:**

Why did you make me? What did you want? What do you want now?

**Palpatine’s voice:**

There is not much left to be done. You will need my knowledge. Of the Force, yes, but also of politics. I will give these things to you. It must be you who leads the galaxy Rey. Ben Solo killed the leaders of the Resistance Fleet. Your friends have all perished. He and the First Order must be hunted down and destroyed! Only then can you lead the galaxy into an age of peace. You will be the only one left. The only one the people will be able to turn to, to rely on. And with my help you will bring order and justice to the galaxy.

**Rey, climbing the steps to reach the area between the pillars:**

This is it. This is what Ben was talking about. On Endor. What Snoke was after.

Rey stands between the four red pillars. She shakes her head.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

The pretender Snoke’s reasons for searching for them, I can only guess. But they were the only means by which I was able to survive long enough to find you, my greatest creation.

**Rey, suspiciously:**

You didn’t tell me why.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Why what my child?

**Rey:**

Why make me?

**Palpatine’s voice:**

The Jedi had their multitudes. The Sith tried for millennia to stand against the Jedi horde. The only way for the few to stand against the many is for the few to achieve perfection.

**Rey:**

It was just Luke, and Leia. Ben was just a child.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

The seeds were being planted. Skywalker would have rebuilt the order.

Rey acts increasingly distracted, trying to concentrate but failing. The pyramids at the tops of the pillars begin to glow more strongly.

**Rey:**

Snoke was speaking to Ben. Pretending…

**Palpatine’s voice:**

A boy’s imagination. One of his weaknesses, the obsession with his grandfather.

**Rey:**

It was you. You turned him against Luke.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Skywalker feared the boy’s power. Feared a new Vader. He tried to kill the boy.

**Rey:**

Snoke told Ben to kill me…in the throne room.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

No one will threaten you ever again my child.

Rey looks up, trying to focus on what is around her.

**Rey:**

Who was Snoke? Ben was looking…

**Palpatine’s voice:**

All in the past my dear.

**Rey:**

Snoke went looking for these. On Endor. Ben said you were there.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

He lied to you. He was lying all along.

Red energy begins to pass between the pyramids on the tops of the pillars. Rey looks dizzy and confused.

**Rey:**

He never lied to me. He said you were there, and to…remember.

**Palpatine’s voice:**

Forget the past, the future lies before us. We could do anything.

**Rey:**

It was you, you told him to kill me. Why?

**Palpatine’s voice:**

You are confused. Don’t you feel confused?

**Rey, yelling:**

What do you want from me? What did you want from him?

Silence. Figures appear from the darkness. Wrinkled, stooped old men, staring at Rey with a mixture of fear and longing in their eyes.

**Rey:**

Answer me!

Rey tries to step forward, but moves as though she is struggling against some unseen substance all around her. Out of the energy passing between the pillars an image forms in front of her, of Palpatine, old and scarred, as the Emperor. He is smiling. When he speaks, it is the voice not of the urbane and genteel Senator, but of Sidious, of the Emperor.

**Palpatine:**

So long in the darkness. So long! Then years in that disgusting, weak, broken alien body. I needed a form that could accept me, that could give me the strength that is mine by right.

The Palpatine composed of the red energy reaches out his hand and touches Rey on the forehead. She brings her hands to her head and begins to scream, just as Snoke did in his ship above Endor.

**Palpatine:**

I thought perhaps that your exposure to Skywalker meant you were already too tainted by the Jedi’s ways to be a proper receptacle. I could sense their trace in your mind. And I feared what further exposure to you would do to Ben Solo. So, I thought, you had to die, and I would have to start again, and to continue my dependence on that wretched, impudent boy.

Rey falls to the ground in agony, the energy from the pyramids flowing into her.

**Palpatine:**

He was like these devices, only ever meant as a failsafe. Too wild, that Skywalker spirit. They refuse to obey! He would have fought me. I would never have had control. But you my child? You were a fool. You came here. To my home. Here, where I am strongest. Here, where you are mine.


	21. The Instruction of Ben Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Finn reach Naboo. Ben has a meeting he has been waiting for all his life, and it is not all that he hoped.

** Scene Twenty One – The Instruction of Ben Solo **

The Falcon flies into Theed, landing in the same plaza as the TIE-Fighter Rey used to get there, but farther away from the palace than the TIE-Fighter.

Inside the cockpit R2-D2 chirps and beeps.

**C-3PO:**

Sir, I am afraid R2 says there is significant interference of an unknown source on the surface. Scans and communications will not work.

**Ben:**

Both of you stay here, see if you can get through it. If you can, get in touch. (he holds up his personal communicator on his wrist).

The ramp drops and Ben, Finn and Chewie come out. Ben is first, lightsaber activated. Finn and Chewie are behind him at either side, blasters held high. Finn looks around at the ruined buildings and rubble strewn streets.

**Finn:**

What happened here?

Ben takes in the state of the plaza.

**Ben:**

The First Order attacked, on Snoke’s orders. Around 25 years ago. Killed almost everyone in the city. The rest of the human population of the planet fled.

The three of them begin to walk towards the center of the plaza.

**Finn:**

Why did he order the attack?

**Ben:**

I don’t know. I don’t think anyone at the time knew. Naboo had only ever been important during the Separatist crisis, when my Grandmother ruled it.

**Finn:**

Your grandmother ruled a planet?

**Ben:**

She was the Queen. Then the Senator.

Finn shakes his head.

**Ben:**

What?

**Finn:**

Thinking of the very different lives we have lead.

Ben shrugs. They approach the TIE Fighter. Finn looks up the ramp into the ship.

**Finn:**

Well she’s not in there.

**Ben:**

She’s been on Naboo for the better part of a day. Did you think she was going to stay in the ship?

**Finn, annoyed:**

Do you have any ideas?

**Ben, seemingly unconcerned with Finn’s annoyance:**

No.

They start moving from the TIE Fighter towards the palace. Ben stops and notices something in the distance. It is the same bridge to the island that drew Rey’s attention.

**Finn:**

What is it? Do you see her?

**Ben:**

No.

Ben starts to walk in the direction of the bridge.

**Finn:**

What are you, sight-seeing?

**Ben:**

We have no idea where she is. One direction is as good as another.

**Finn:**

I think she’s in the palace.

**Ben, dismissively:**

Then check the palace.

Ben walks off on his own. Finn shakes his head and walks towards the palace. Chewie looks at Ben for a moment, then follows Finn. They walk into the palace and disappear into the darkness.

Ben walks across the bridge towards the lone building on the river. It is a single story, domed, colonnaded building with a single entrance, opposite the bridge. Beyond the door is a long narrow passage way, at the end of which is a room with a single stained glass window. The image in the glass is that of Padme Amidala, barely visible in the dusk light. Beneath the window is a sarcophagus, on which is the raised, carven image of Padme Amidala. Next to the sarcophagus sits the Force Ghost of Anakin Skywalker. He sits on a bench built into the wall, facing the sarcophagus.

**Ben, after a moment of shock:**

So here you are.

**Anakin, still looking at the sarcophagus, speaking softly but with a bit of frustration:**

What are you doing here?

**Ben:**

Looking for the girl.

**Anakin:**

You know she isn’t here. Why did you leave the other two behind?

**Ben, bitterly:**

Why not use their names? You know them both.

Anakin nods.

**Ben:**

In fact you have seen more of them than of me.

Anakin shakes his head, not in denial of Ben’s claim, but in disgust at him. Ben circles around to be on the opposite side of the sarcophagus from Anakin. Anakin still has not looked up.

**Ben:**

Finn, the Ewoks, Rey. All of them, who knows who else? Not me.

**Anakin:**

The Ewoks saved your mother’s life once upon a time. I owed them.

**Ben:**

And Finn?

**Anakin:**

He needed help.

**Ben, snapping:**

To do what?

**Anakin, with growing frustration:**

Save you.

**Ben:**

Nice of you to show some interest. Wasn’t much of that before today, when I was a child. Rey, you showed a lot of interest in her. That was you right? In her dreams?

**Anakin:**

She was alone. We didn’t want her to be alone.

**Ben:**

We?

**Anakin, smiling softly:**

We.

**Ben:**

What about me?

Anakin looks at Ben for the first time.

**Anakin, angrily:**

You were never alone, until you chose to be.

**Ben:**

You gave so much to others. Nothing to me!

**Anakin:**

You had my daughter, and my son. (a hint of Vader’s voice creeps into Anakin’s voice here). You had everything you needed and you threw it away.

**Ben:**

He tricked me. Palpatine…

**Anakin:**

You were a fool.

Ben clenches his jaw.

**Ben:**

I was a child.

**Anakin:**

At the beginning, not when you fell.

**Ben:**

I am trying to set things right.

**Anakin:**

No you aren’t. You are here, demanding my attention.

**Ben:**

I destroyed the First Order!

**Anakin:**

Why?

**Ben:**

What?

**Anakin:**

Why did you do it? Was your reason any different than your reason for joining?

Ben looks confused. Anakin looks down at the sarcophagus.

**Anakin:**

I loved her. I could not face losing her. So I destroyed the Jedi, and the Republic. I loved Luke. I could not watch him die. So I destroyed the Sith, and the Empire. I didn’t change, not really. Have you?

**Ben:**

I joined the First Order because Luke tried to kill me!

**Anakin:**

A lie. Is it yours, or did Palpatine teach it to you?

**Ben:**

He was standing over me with a lightsaber!

**Anakin:**

If my son had wanted to kill you, you would be dead. What brought him to your room that night?

**Ben, angrily:**

He had us at the edge of the galaxy! My mother was fighting in the Senate, and he had us reading old books and doing calisthenics.

**Anakin:**

Us? Don’t pretend you cared about your fellow students.

Ben moves his mouth as if to speak but finds nothing to say.

**Anakin, in a mocking tone:**

You weren’t like them, you didn’t need to train, you had a destiny.

**Ben, after a moment of hesitation:**

Yes.

**Anakin:**

What destiny was that? Not the one your mother and your uncle had in mind. No. It had to be your own.

**Ben:**

And why not? You made your own destiny, didn’t you?

**Anakin:**

No, not really. But why would you want to be like me Ben?

Hearing his grandfather say his name for the first time, for real anyway, hits Ben hard.

**Anakin:**

You had your mother, your father, your uncle, so many others that you could look up to. Why me?

Ben silently stares at Anakin for a moment.

**Ben:**

You made us great.

**Anakin:**

Ah yes, greatness. Great men, they make everyone else live in their story. My children spent the first half of their living in my story, making up for my mistakes. And then they spent the second half making up for yours. We used them up, you and I. We great men.

**Ben:**

I didn’t mean to hurt her.

**Anakin:**

I know. But your mother isn’t the reason you killed Snoke was it?

Ben walks to the window, looking at his grandmother’s image. He turns back to his grandfather.

**Ben:**

He told me to kill Rey. I chose not to.

Anakin shakes his head.

**Anakin:**

That’s not it. I know you didn’t want to kill her, but that wasn’t your real objection was it?

Ben walks back along the wall to be opposite from Anakin again.

**Ben:**

He manipulated me! He thought he could control me! That I was some puppet!

**Anakin:**

He thought he could make you part of his story, the way he did with me. That bothered me I suppose. Never the way it bothered you. Not enough to kill him. I did that to save my son. What was your reason Ben?

Ben leans back against the wall and slides down until he is seated on a bench coming out from the wall, just like Anakin is.

**Ben:**

So my life would be mine.

**Anakin:**

The same reason you drifted from your uncle and your parents. That night in your cottage, that just gave you the excuse to do what you already wanted to.

**Ben:**

Snoke…Palpatine put those ideas in my head, he…

**Anakin:** He saw the weakness and exploited it, he didn’t put it there.

Ben stands up angrily.

**Ben:**

Wanting to be my own man is a weakness?

**Anakin:**

Maybe, but that isn’t what you were doing. All around you, you saw greatness. Luke, your mother, me. You didn’t want to follow because we hadn’t. You wanted to be your own man, because that was the only way to be as good as those who came before. All your life, you have just been trying to be a Skywalker. And you have failed Ben.

Ben puts two hands on the sarcophagus and looks down at it.

**Ben:**

Just tell me how to beat him. Tell me how to end it.

**Anakin:**

You can’t.

**Ben, straightening up forcefully:**

I can! I will! It’s my destiny, what I have to do!

**Anakin:**

The Skywalker destiny is used up Ben, just like my children. My life was a failure. Your life has been a failure. The day when the galaxy turned on our decisions is over. It turns on Rey’s now. You had your chance. You could have been the one to lead the forces of the light. You chose the darkness. Like I did.

Ben looks to his left at his grandmother’s face, carven into the sarcophagus. There is a long moment of silence as Ben absorbs what Anakin has told him.

**Ben:**

Beautiful, kind and sad.

Anakin nods.

**Ben:**

You were both there, in Rey’s dream?

**Anakin:**

Yes.

**Ben:**

How? She died. She wasn’t a Jedi. They can’t….

Ben has a look of understanding. He is thinking of the appearance of Han at the Death Star ruins, which he believed was just a dream he had after the pain knocked him out. He looks at Anakin, who meets his gaze and nods.

**Anakin:**

Life creates the Force, and into the Force all life goes. All life. The Force is all the life that is, and all the life that ever was. Every living being feels it. Every living being is guided by it. But some of us, we can control it. I could always control it more than others. Even when I was young. When Qui-Gon died, I held on, without even knowing I was doing it. Didn’t let him become one with the Force. I had left my mother behind. I was so far from home. He was all I had left, and I was scared.

Ben looks up, a shocked expression on his face.

**Ben:**

The ghosts…it was you all along.

**Anakin, shrugging:**

It started with me. But Qui-Gon was clever. He figured out what I had done, taught others to do it for themselves. But with your grandmother…I was in agony. I could barely think for all the pain. The rage at Obi-Won. I knew I had hurt her. I was worried, about her, about the baby. So I held on. I pulled her to me, thinking I was saving her, when really I...

Silence. Ben is shocked. Anakin is, for a moment, speechless with shame.

**Anakin:**

It is different for those who can’t control the force. She couldn’t appear, except one way.

**Ben:**

In dreams.

Anakin looks up, his face full of regret.

**Ben:**

Mom said she remembered her mother. Then she learned when her mother died, she knew she couldn’t have. But it was her…and then Rey?

Anakin nods.

**Ben:**

How?

**Anakin looking at Padme’s tomb:**

I don’t know how she found Rey. She let the Force guide her I suppose. And she guided me. But she was always with Rey.

Anakin stands up.

**Anakin:**

You have failed everyone Ben. Luke, your mother, your father. Even yourself. You wanted to be great, but you have spent your whole life as his pawn. It’s too late to change what has happened. The past, our family, its destiny, all gone. There is one last person you haven’t failed. Yet. He almost has her Ben. She will fight him, and she can beat him, but she will need help.

Ben looks his grandfather in the eye for a moment, then turns around and walks out. Anakin watches him go and closes his eyes.

**Anakin:**

The time has come, they will both need us. All of us.

Anakin opens his eyes and looks down at the sarcophagus.

**Anakin:** I will be with you soon my love.


	22. The Last Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle, both internal and external, for Rey's life begins.

** Scene Twenty Two – The Last Battle Begins**

Finn and Chewie wander around the ruins of Theed palace. They find the same path to the reactor that Rey did. They stand at the top looking down. It is too dark to see much of anything.

**Finn:**

Something’s down there. How are you supposed get down?

Chewie shrugs his shoulders. Finn continues to look down. Chewie looks up quickly and peers into the darkness. At the other end of the walkway, shrouded in the dark, Rey’s blue lightsaber ignites. Finn hears the saber ignite and looks up.

**Finn:**

Rey?

Chewie starts to run forward, but Finn grabs his arm to stop him. Chewie looks puzzled.

**Finn:**

I’ve got a…bad…

Rey starts running towards them. Finn walks out in front of Chewie.

**Finn:**

Rey? Rey!

Rey puts a second hand on her lightsaber as she gets close to them, and pulls the saber back, preparing to strike. Finn lifts up his hands in an instinctive attempt to block her swing, but Chewie, who is a bit behind him and to his right, pulls Finn back, putting his body between Finn and Rey. Rey’s strike hits Chewie in the back, and he goes down screaming.

**Finn:**

Chewie!

Rey stops and looks down at Chewbacca’s body, rather than continuing to attack. Finn looks up at her but she appears not to notice him. Cut to a scene of the same room, but instead of being nighttime the light is that of late afternoon. Chewie lays on the walkway as before. Finn a little farther back, mouth moving as though screaming, though he can barely be heard. Both appear fuzzy and indistinct. But above Chewie is not Rey but the Emperor, robed in black, red lightsaber in hand. Rey herself is several steps behind the Emperor, on the floor as though she fell down. (We are inside Rey’s mind. )

**Mental Rey, in anguish:** Chewie!!!

**Mental Palpatine turns towards her:**

Silence, foolish girl!

Back in the real world Possessed Rey slowly looks up at Finn. Her eyes have a hint of the red light that was present in the underground cave. She looks at Finn and steps over Chewie’s body towards him. Finn stands and begins to run. Possessed Rey starts to run after him.

Back in Rey’s mind, Rey stands up, horrified. She looks at the Emperor who has begun to chase the fuzzy image of Finn. Mental Rey looks down at her empty hands, closes her eyes and exhales. When she looks down again there is a lightsaber in her hand. She rushes towards the Emperor and attacks him from behind. He turns in a flash and easily parries her blow.

In the real world Possessed Rey slows down, allowing Finn to increase the distance between them and reach the doorway out of the reactor hall.

In Rey’s mind, the Emperor force grabs Mental Rey by the throat and throws her across the room and she hits the wall near the doorway Finn just used. Mental Rey looks confused. She runs for the door, and the Emperor follows.

In the real world Finn is running out into the main corridor of Theed Palace. He stumbles over some rocks, looks back and then sprints for the exit.

Mental Rey crosses through the door, but instead of emerging into a corridor within Theed Palace, she finds herself in the Jedi Council chamber in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She looks out the window, and just as with the apartment, there are no ships or flying cars in the sky. All is silent, the sun has almost set. From behind her she hears a voice she does not recognize.

**Qui-Gon Jinn:**

“Hello Rey”

In the real world Finn runs out of the palace, and looks around, seeing no one.

**Finn:**

Kylo! Kylo!

Ben has just crossed the bridge, heading back towards the palace from the island. He hears Finn and starts to run.

**Ben:**

What is it?

**Finn:**

She’s here, but something’s wrong. I think…I think she killed Chewie.

Ben looks towards the palace. Through the doorway he can see a faint blue glow. Ben turns back to Finn and grabs him by the shoulders.

**Ben:**

Can you fly my ship? (he gestures at the TIE Fighter)

**Finn:**

I’ve never flown one of those. Come on, we’ve got to go. Get on the Falcon and…

Ben slaps Finn, who briefly looks indignant.

**Ben:**

You need to calm down, and listen. You can fly that thing. You just need to listen. You need to take that ship up and out of the interference. You need to tell your fleet to come. You need to tell them if we haven’t come back up with the Falcon in an hour, that they need to bombard this city. With everything they have.

**Finn:**

What you mean? Kill her? No…

**Ben:**

He has her Finn. If I can’t stop him you have to. And then…

Ben takes a step back, and turns towards the palace. He ignites his lightsaber.

**Ben:**

…pass on what you have learned. Do you understand?

Finn looks back towards the palace. He looks back at Ben.

**Finn:**

Save her.

Ben nods.

Finn enters the TIE Fighter, sits down and buckles in. He looks at the control board in helpless confusion. He then takes a breath and closes his eyes.

**Anakin’s voice:**

Do not be afraid.

Finn’s hands move to the controls. The TIE Fighter takes off. Finn looks out the window to see Ben Solo, red lightsaber shining brightly, entering the palace.


	23. The Battle Concludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final battle between Skywalker and Palpatine, all will come down to the girl Rey.

** Scene Twenty Three – The Battle Concludes **

Ben Solo enters Theed Palace his red lightsaber shining in the dark. Possessed Rey stands opposite him towards the other end of the hall, blue lightsaber in front of her. They advance towards each other.

**Possessed Rey:**

Ah, young Solo. Here to kill me again? Will you cut her in half too, my new host?

**Ben:**

She doesn’t belong to you.

**Possessed Rey:**

Oh but she does. She always has. She was made for this, for me.

**Ben:**

She doesn’t belong to anyone. But you…

Ben, holding his saber with both hands, brings it up to point at Possessed Rey.

**Ben:**

…you’re mine.

Possessed Rey lunges towards him. Ben is immediately on the defensive. Rey’s speed and strength in the Force have been supplemented by Palpatine’s own power and years of training and experience. In addition while Possessed Rey is trying to kill Ben, Ben is trying to defend himself and perhaps disarm Rey. In consequence Ben is pushed back, barely keeping his blade between Rey’s strikes and himself.

In Rey’s mind she, spins around to see who spoke to her. Qui-Gon Jinn looks much as he did during the events of the Phantom Menace, though his beard is perhaps grayer. Rey starts to ask him a question when she senses a presence and turns to see Palpatine, advancing down the hallway towards them.

**Qui-Gon:**

You cannot hide for long. And you cannot run forever. You will have to defeat him. But you will not be alone. You have never been alone Rey.

Qui-Gon turns to face the Emperor, who advances quickly. His green lightsaber activates.

**Qui-Gon:**

But for now, run Rey. Run!

The Emperor and Qui-Gon begin to battle. Mental Rey runs out onto the balcony outside the Council Room. She looks in the windows to see Qui-Gon backpedaling quickly while blocking the Emperor’s slashes and thrusts. He is too slow on one block and the Emperor cuts him across and through the mid-section. Qui-Gon’s body dissolves into blue light and that light goes through the window into Rey. It hits her like a wave of cold water, and after a second of stunned inaction, she jumps off the balcony.

But instead of coming to land on the Temple below her she comes down on the landing pad on Mustafar, where Anakin and Obi-Wan’s battle in Revenge of the Sith began. It is night time there. Before her is Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the middle-aged man he was when he fought Anakin.

**Obi-Wan:**

Well hello there.

Rey recognizes his voice.

**Mental Rey:**

I heard your voice, when I touched the saber, that first time.

Obi-Wan nods.

**Obi-Wan:**

Those were your first steps. These will be my last. And if you can find the strength Rey, they will also be his.

Obi-Wan motions with his head. Rey turns to see Palpatine on the other side of the platform. She backs up as Obi-Wan strides forward, towards Palpatine. As he reaches her he spins on his left foot to face her He makes a quick and elegant bow, one arm at his waist, the other flared out to his side, holding a lightsaber.

**Obi-Wan:**

Now go! This is a battle long prepared for, and there those awaiting your arrival.

Obi-Wan turns and charges towards Palpatine. They engage in some acrobatic fighting, but Obi-Wan is clearly overmatched, as Qui-Gon was. Rey runs towards the building attached to the platform, where once Anakin killed the Separatist leaders. She runs through the door, and comes out the other side in a dank cave. She sees a light from above and climbs up the cave wall to get out. Sitting on a rock above the cave entrance is Yoda, with his walking stick in his hand. They are on Dagobah. The night is dark. Rey pulls herself out of the cave and walks towards Yoda.

**Yoda:**

A long time have I waited. Pleasant it is to meet you, Rey.

Rey begins to speak when blue light comes from out of the cave mouth and into her. Obi-Wan’s spirit has fallen. Rey looks back at the cave entrance.

**Yoda:**

Not much time. Calm yourself you must.

**Mental Rey, terrified:**

Nothing can stop him. He is too powerful.

**Yoda:**

Stop him you will. All the strength you need have you. Do not fear Rey. Slowing him we are. Slowing him is Ben Solo.

Back in the real world the battle has moved to the plaza where the Falcon still sits. Possessed Rey is launching blistering attacks on Ben, who is barely keeping his guard up. He falls back, through the ruined city, towards the bridge that leads towards Padme’s tomb.

**Possessed Rey:**

You have failed, utterly. Luke Skywalker was stronger than this. Your mother was stronger. You are truly the least of your family.

Ben uses her moment of speaking to steady himself as he walks backwards up the arc of the bridge.

**Ben smiles grimly:**

She’s in there. I can feel her fighting you.

Possessed Rey growls.

**Possessed Rey:**

She runs, others fight, and others fall. As will you. And when this little distraction of yours ends, so shall she.

**Ben:**

Sounds like you have your hands full.

Possessed Rey attacks again and Ben continues to fall back towards the tomb. 

Back in Rey’s mind she looks around for somewhere to run in the swamps of Dagobah. In the distance she can see Yoda’s hut.

**Yoda:**

Calm. Peace. Teachers you had. Lessons you were taught. Remember them you must.

Rey looks down at her lightsaber and then closes her eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to master her fear. Out of the cave steps Palpatine. He looks at Yoda, and for the first time his own face shows fear.

**Yoda:**

Time you still have. Old friends to find. Go.

Rey runs towards Yoda’s hut. Behind her Palpatine unleashes Force lightning at Yoda, who catches it. Boulders fly out of the swamp towards Palpatine, who pushes them to either side of him, so that they land in the water behind him. Rey takes a last look at the battle between Yoda and Palpatine before she ducks to enter the hut.

She emerges in the Emperor’s throne room on the second Death Star. She is on the catwalk above the throne. Below her is Luke, young and clad all in black.

**Mental Rey:**

Luke!

Rey runs across the catwalk and then down the stairs.

**Mental Rey:**

Who were those people?

**Luke:**

Old friends long gone. They have given you all they had left. They are one with the Force now.

A blue light, far brighter than those that came before, envelopes Rey. It overwhelms her and she falls to her knees. She breathes for a few moments and looks up with tears in her eyes.

**Mental Rey:**

I don’t deserve this. I fell into his trap. This is my fault.

Luke puts his hands on her shoulders and helps her to stand.

**Luke:**

His traps are hard to resist. No one escapes them without help. You will have all that you need. They have been waiting for this.

**Mental Rey:**

Run. Please. I can’t…you can’t die for me again.

Luke takes Rey’s free hand.

**Luke:**

I’m already gone Rey. We all are. He can’t hurt us anymore and stopping him is why lingered here.

Luke takes her face in his hands.

**Luke:**

We are fulfilling our destiny, by helping you fulfill yours.

The elevator opens to reveal the Emperor. Luke, looking at Rey, grins.

**Luke:**

Time to whip out the old laser swords. Come on.

Luke steps forward and ignites his green lightsaber. Mental Rey hesitates for a moment, and then follows, igniting her own lightsaber. Palpatine unleashes Force Lightning, which Luke blocks with this saber. He continues to move forward, as does Palpatine. Palpatine pulls out his lightsaber. Both Luke and Rey attack. The three of them a time. Palpatine is able to hold his own against both of them. After locking sabers with both Luke and Rey Palpatine jumps to the side so that now their positions reversed. Mental Rey and Luke are closer to elevator, and Palpatine closer to the throne. Luke Force Pushes Palpatine back and into the air as he is about to land after his jump. Palpatine turns it into a backflip and lands in front of the throne.

**Luke:**

We aren’t quite there kid.

He smiles at her.

**Luke:**

Time for you to go.

Luke strides forward, his saber cutting broad arcs through the air in front of him.

**Mental Rey, crying:**

Please don’t.

Luke and Palpatine fight. Luke’s fluidity and strength pushes Palpatine harder than either Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan did. They circle each other as neither can get in a quick killing blow.

**Luke looks at Rey one last time:**

Go!

Rey walks backwards into the elevator. The doors close in front of her.

Back in the real world Possessed Rey and Ben are locked in close quarters combat outside of Padme’s tomb. Possessed Rey has her blade on top of Ben’s, who is in a crouch and trying to push her back. He looks up at her.

**Ben:**

Distracted?

Ben pushes Possessed Rey off of him and she is forced to take a few steps back. She makes several attacks, which he dodges. He steps backwards, through the door and into the narrow passage. Possessed Rey attacks again, and their sabers scorch the walls as their sabers dance.

Mental Rey opens her eyes and she is on Endor, not the burnt out place she visited earlier, but the forest moon as it was before the disaster. She is up in one of the wooden platforms high above the forest floor. The first light of dawn can be seen through the trees. There are no Ewoks in sight, but Leia is there, young, vibrant and smiling, standing on a platform surrounding another tree, connected to Rey’s platform by wooden bridge. Rey runs towards Leia and when she reaches her they embrace.

**Leia:**

You’re almost there.

Rey is filled with Luke’s blue light. She looks up to Leia’s face and notices that Leia is turning blue as well.

**Leia, smiling:** Save each other.

Leia’s blue light melts into a weeping Rey. The Skywalker twins have become one with the Force the way they entered the world, together. Rey collapses to the platform. She opens her eyes to see that the Emperor is on the platform she just left, across the bridge she just crossed. Rey and Palpatine charge towards each other. They meet in the middle of the swaying bridge and furiously attack each other. The combined strength of all the Jedi who sacrificed themselves for her is evident in Rey’s attacks. She is faster and stronger than Palpatine. She begins to force him to retreat when, realizing what is happening, Palpatine Force Pushes her backward and into the air. She does a backwards flip and lands a little farther back on the bridge and immediately leaps towards Palpatine, moving so quickly that he does not have time to get his guard up. Rey’s leap terminates in a vicious kick to Palpatine’s chest and the impact carries them both off the bridge and down into the murky darkness beneath them.

In the real world Possessed Rey has forced Ben backwards through the narrow passage and into the room with Padme’s sarcophagus. While he is still retreating, Ben is clearly in greater control of the situation than he was before. While neither is giving an inch, Ben no longer seems on the verge of being overwhelmed.

Mental Rey opens her eyes and she is in the Coruscant apartment. Palpatine is not there yet. The morning light comes through the windows and open balcony. Rey looks around the apartment and sees herself, as a child, sitting on one of the couches, next to Padme. Anakin is leaning on the wall at the entrance to the balcony, watching young Rey and Padme, and smiling. Rey and Padme are both humming a tune, the same tune Rey was singing before her discussion with Poe after Leia’s funeral. The same tune she hummed to Leia on her deathbed. Young Rey continues to hum and play with a doll that Padme has given her, the doll of an X-Wing pilot, which is clearly the inspiration for the real life doll that young Rey would make for herself on Jakku. Padme looks up at the adult Rey and smiles. Rey turns to see Anakin smiling at her as well. He steps forward and shifts his attention to the image of young Rey.

**Anakin:**

Like this Rey.

Mental Rey sees herself as a child in her ‘dancing lessons’ with Anakin. He begins making precise but fluid movements. He holds no lightsaber but if he did these would clearly be moves you would make in a lightsaber duel. Young Rey follows, a step behind, copying his movements. As Anakin gets closer to Padme, the images slowly fade away, leaving only adult Rey in the apartment. She turns towards the balcony to see the Emperor, the sun rising behind him.

Mental Rey activates her lightsaber and closes her eyes. She exhales calmly, and begins to walk towards the Emperor, while performing the moves that Anakin taught her long ago. Palpatine unleashes Force Lightning at her. Mental Rey blocks the lightning with her saber. Palpatine ignites his lightsaber and rushes her. Eyes still closed she parries every attack he makes, pushing him back towards the balcony.

**Anakin’s voice:**

Well done Rey.

In the real world Ben disarms Possessed Rey. She unleashes Force lightning which knocks his saber out of his hands. Ben screams out in agony as the lightning hits his body. He falls backwards into a crouch, but does not go down all the way. With a growl he steps forward despite the lightning and grabs Possessed Rey’s wrists.

In the apartment Palpatine is desperately attacking. Attack after attack is blocked by Mental Rey, her eyes still closed and her expression calm, with the hint of a smile. Palpatine makes a broad swing from left to right, which Rey ducks under, spinning away from Palpatine.

**Anakin:**

Now, Rey.

Rey brings her spin all the way around under Palpatine’s blade and plunges her own directly into him. Palpatine screams.

In the real world red energy is expelled from Rey’s body, knocking both her and Ben back. They land on either side of the sarcophagus, both unconscious.


	24. A Debt Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Rey has been saved from Palpatine, both Ben and Rey are incapacitated on the surface of Naboo due to the struggle. As Poe arrives with the Resistance Fleet he, Finn and Rose must make a difficult decision about a new threat.

** Scene Twenty Four – A Debt Paid **

In space above Naboo Finn waits in the TIE Fighter for the Resistance fleet to show up.

**Finn:**

Come on, come on. You need to get here now Poe!

Finn shifts around in his seat impatiently for a moment, then he looks troubled.

**Finn:**

What do I do when you get here?

He looks around the command console and finds a button. He hits it and the cabin lights come on. He purses his lips and turns the lights off. He hits another button and hears some feedback.

**Finn:**

Ok good. Attention! I am not an enemy! This is Finn! Its Finn!

Finn keeps transmitting his message until around 20 Resistance ships jump out of hyperspace in front of him.

**Voice from speakers:**

First Order fighter stand down and identify yourself!

**Finn:**

ITS ME!!!! ITS FINN!!! Bring me in.

**Voice from speakers:**

Roger that general you are cleared for the starboard flight deck on the New Tython.

Finn looks uncertain as he stares at the control panel for the ship.

**Finn, sheepishly:**

Um, let’s just use the tractor beam. Please.

**Voice from speakers:**

Roger that sir.

**Finn:**

I need to speak with General Dameron. Patch me through.

Sound of shuffling over the speakers.

**Poe, excited:**

How you doing buddy? Where’s the Falcon?

**Finn:**

Poe, you gotta listen to me. Scan the surface for life signs.

**Poe:**

We aren’t getting anything but interference down there.

**Finn:**

Dammit.

**Poe:**

What is it Finn?

**Finn:**

Don’t do anything until I get to the bridge!

Back inside Theed reactor hall Chewie lies still on the walkway, a large wound in his side. He stirs. He groans as he tries and fails to push himself up. He groans again as he tries a second time and succeeds in getting up. He walks slowly towards the exit, with an obvious limp and cradling his right arm. He slowly drags himself through the palace and then out of doors, finally resting against the exterior wall of the palace. He sees that the TIE Fighter is gone, but the Falcon is still there. He makes a puzzled, but labored, sound. He roars several times while looking around. While still leaning against the wall Chewie slumps and closes his eyes. When he does he hears the slightest whisper of a voice.

**Voice:**

“Chewie”

His eyes open, and turns towards the sound, which is coming from the direction of Padme’s tomb. The voice is recognizably Han Solo’s. Chewie tries to run, but the best he can manage is an awkward but slightly faster shuffle. When he gets to the bridge he starts pushing off from the railing with this good arm to make himself go faster. His breathing is ragged and rapid. He falls. He gets on his hands and knees and begins to crawl. He crawls for a few paces and then, with a roar pushes himself back up. He continues his laborious trip to the tomb.

In a Mon Calamari cruiser, the New Tython, in orbit above Naboo, the doors to the bridge open and Finn walks in.

**Finn:**

What’s the time?

**Poe:**

What?

**Finn:**

Somebody show me the time!

Rose shows him her watch.

**Finn:**

He said to give him an hour.

**Poe:**

Who said?

**Finn:**

Kylo Ren. He said to give him an hour, and if he wasn’t back with Rey, to hit the capital with everything the fleet has.

**Rose:**

Why?

**Finn:**

Rey…something happened to her. I don’t know what, but she isn’t herself. Ren said he would try to save her, but that if he couldn’t the whole city had to go.

**Poe:**

What happened to Rey?

**Finn:**

She changed. There is something dark down there. On the flight here Ren said it was Palpatine. That Palpatine was Snoke. That he took over Snoke’s body. I think he did the same thing to Rey.

Poe and Rose look at one another. The rest of the bridge crew share sad and worried glances.

**Poe:**

How long has it been Finn?

**Finn:**

It’s been…let’s just give him a little more time.

**Poe:**

How long Finn?

**Finn:**

It’s been a little over…an hour.

Poe, Finn and Rose look out the window towards the surface. 

**Poe, shaking his head:**

Palpatine? The Emperor. The dead guy? It’s been him all along?

**Finn:**

That’s what he said. Maybe that’s why Ren killed Snoke.

**Poe:**

If it’s him, Finn, I don’t see how…

**Rose:**

Say that’s true. What can he do from down there?

**Poe:**

If its him. If it’s really been him, this whole time, then he has had 30 years to make plans, to make preparations, and all the resources of the First order at his disposal to do it. In half that time they turned Ilum into Starkiller base. They could have surface to space defensive systems down there that could wipe out an entire fleet. Who knows what other resources he could have around the galaxy.

Poe turns to Finn. He says nothing, obviously searching and failing to find the words. Finn bows his head.

**Finn:**

I know.

**Poe:**

Ten more minutes. We give them ten more minutes.

Poe turns to the bridge crew.

**Poe:**

Deploy the fleet. Take up positions to bombard Theed.

Back on the surface Chewbacca enters the tomb. Rey and Ben are still unconscious on the floor, and Chewie lets out a wail. He goes first to Rey and checks for a heartbeat. He then moves to Ben, doing the same. Another voice comes, harder to identify.

**Voice:**

Run!

Chewie looks up, then back down to Rey and Ben. He picks up Rey and tries to pick up Ben but with his injured arm he can’t get them both at the same time. He pulls them closer to each other and puts Rey’s right, and Ben’s left hand together. He grasps both their hands at once with the giant paw of his one good arm, and he starts dragging them out of the tomb.

In the cavern beneath the palace the pyramids atop the four pillars, which had been dark, begin to glow with a red light. Red energy begins arcing from one pyramid to the other as they grow brighter. Droids begin to move around the cavern. Machines start to turn on. One of the shriveled old men is being pulled by a droid towards the pillars.

In the reactor hall a large chunking sound is heard just before lights begin to turn on.

Back on the bridge of the New Tython.

**Officer:**

General! We are picking up something through the interference.

**Poe:**

What is it?

Rose goes to the officer’s station.

**Rose:**

It looks like an energy spike. All around the area of Theed. Hard to say what its powering. But the spike would have to be pretty big to get through that interference.

**Finn:**

Maybe send a fighter down there to get a look. I flew down and back up.

**Poe:**

For all we know the power surge is turning on defensive shields, and any ship we send down there could crash into it.

**Finn:**

Poe please. Just a little more time.

**Poe:**

You gotta give me a reason Finn. He said an hour. And hour has come and gone. And this power surge. This is what he was worried about. He knows them, and how they operate. Better than we do. And he said to do it.

**Finn:**

It’s just a feeling. If we give them time, he’ll bring her home.

Poe looks down at the planet.

**Poe:**

I have a responsibility to this fleet. A responsibility Leia gave me. I can’t place everyone else at risk. Not even for Rey and Chewie.

**Finn:**

Then…how about you just target the source of the power? There was a big reactor down there. That has to be what is providing the power. See if you can knock it out before we vaporize the whole city.

Poe looks at Rose and nods. Rose starts punching directions into the computer. Finn and Poe look down at the planet.

Back on the surface Chewie has managed to pull Ben and Rey all the way across the bridge and is coming to the plaza. He is roaring as loud as he can. Down the ramp of the Falcon comes C-3PO. Chewie lets out a long series of yells. 

**C-3PO:**

Right away Chewbacca. R2, get the Falcon ready to launch.

C-3PO walks back up the ramp. As Chewie approaches the ship the bombardment of the palace complex begins. Rock and debris are flying everywhere, some of it landing on the Falcon. Chewie pulls Rey and Ben up the ramp and drops them at entrance. He is doubled over sucking in air. He shouts something.

In the cockpit R2 is hooked into the Falcon and whirs and beeps. C-3PO stands behind him, nearer the doorway.

**C-3PO:**

Chewbacca! Chewbacca!

Chewie limps into the doorway. He lets loose a few frustrated yells. He hits the wall where Han used to in order to turn the ship on, but nothing happens. The ship isn’t turning on.

**C-3PO:**

R2 says it’s the fuel line. The shaking from the bombardment has caused it to become misaligned.

Chewie slumps. Then he turns around and heads past Ben and Rey, still unconscious. Chewie picks up Han’s old toolbox and heads down the ramp and out of the ship. On his way out he yells something.

**C-3PO:**

Are you sure?

Chewie yells back.

He goes under the Falcon and starts working on the problem. The bombardment is increasing in severity. Shots are landing closer to the Falcon with each passing moment. Chewie can barely see for all the dust and dirt being kicked up. The ground beings to shake. Chewie looks over as Theed Palace collapses and falls into the lake behind it.

Back on the bridge of the New Tython.

**Rose:**

We’ve hit where the old maps say the reactor is. The source of the power has to be deeper, because we haven’t knocked it out yet.

**Poe looks down for a moment and then speaks:**

Instruct the other ships to begin a general bombardment of the city, on my mark.

Finn walks towards the bridge windows. He reaches out to touch them. Poe sits and puts his head in his hands.

Back on the surface, Chewie’s good hand is moving furiously. He withdraws his tool and closes the hatch covering the area he was working on. Inside the Falcon cockpit the ship powers up.

**C-3PO:**

It’s what he said R2.

R2-D2 makes an angry buzz.

Outside the Falcon Chewie yells as he shuffles towards the ramp. As he moves the ground gives way beneath him. He is caught on a slab of rock that is now diagonal, pointing down into the abyss that has opened up behind and beneath the Falcon. He grabs onto an outcropping of rock with his one good hand. The Falcon begins to tip backwards into the dark canyon that has opened up.

Back in the cockpit.

**C-3PO:**

Now R2, now!

The Falcon begins to lift off, the ramp lifts up and the landing gear retract. Chewie watches silently as rocks slide down the slab of pavement he is holding onto with one arm. He closes his eyes.

**Han’s voice:**

Thanks pal

Chewie looks down into the darkness and then looks up. From his perspective we see the Falcon take off and fly away, as an overwhelming number of laser blasts head towards the surface.

In the cockpit of the Falcon, C-3PO looks at the door. He bows his head as we hear R2’s mournful whir.

In the cavern beneath the palace, the increased assault has caused chunks of the rock in the cavern ceiling to loosen and fall. The red energy between the pillars begins to coalesce. It starts to move out of the area between the pillars and up towards the shriveled old man being held by the droid but stops before it gets there, as though it has hit an invisible wall. The ball of energy is forced back towards the pillars until it comes to rest on the ground beneath and between them. The ball of energy changes shape to something resembling a kneeling Palpatine. He screams in fury and fear as ee looks up to see the Force Ghost of Anakin Skywalker standing above him, hands outstretched. Palpatine leaps towards the Force Ghost but a slight movement of Anakin’s ghostly hand forces him back.

**Anakin looking down at Palpatine, speaking calmly:**

Now, your failure is complete.

The rocks start falling from the ceiling of the cavern at a greater rate. The machines, the men and the droids begin to be crushed. The light in the pyramids on top of the pillars begin to flicker, and Palpatine’s spirit begins to dissipate and fade, screaming as he disappears. Anakin stands still as the stones and rocks crush the pillars. The whole cavern begins to collapse, as the floor gives way all of the Sith apparatus falls down into the abyss, until all is darkness.

On the bridge of the New Tython.

**Rose:**

Poe, I have the Falcon on scanners!

**Poe:**

Cease bombardment anywhere near it immediately! I want a clear path for it back up here.

**Finn:**

Life signs?

Rose looks at the screen, then looks up.

**Rose:** Just two.

**Finn:**

Can you patch us in?

Rose does so.

**Poe:**

Millenium Falcon, do you read me?

**C-3PO, slowly and subdued:**

Hello General Dameron.

**Poe, excitedly:**

Never been happier to hear your voice 3-PO. What’s your situation?

**C-3PO:**

Sir, I am very sad to report…

We don’t hear the rest of what C-3PO has to say, camera pulls out past the windows of the bridge we just see the reactions on the faces of Finn, Rose, Poe and the other officers, as grief overtakes them all.


	25. Hero of the Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Coruscant one hero of the Republic is laid to rest, and on Tatooine another one is welcomed home.

** Scene Twenty Five – Hero of the Republic **

Rey sits in the apartment. The furniture has changed, as has the color of the carpets and the walls. Out the windows the afternoon sky is filled with the crisscrossing lanes of ships and shuttles. Rey walks slowly around the room, her gaze lingering on the familiar aspects of the room. Rey is wearing her same white clothes from Jakku, though they look cleaner and brighter. Over it is a long brown robe. Around her neck is the necklace Leia wore at the end of a New Hope. The door from the elevator to the apartment opens. Finn and Poe enter the room wearing the formal military garb of the New Republic, replete with medals and insignia.

**Finn:**

It’s odd to be here for real.

**Rey:**

It was nice of the current owners to let me use it.

**Poe:**

I didn’t exactly stress it being optional.

The three of them walk towards the elevator. Finn and Poe enter first, while Rey takes a last look around before she enters the elevator. The short elevator ride goes by in silence. The three step out of the elevator at the top of the building, where an open air transport awaits them. They board and set off. Poe walks towards the front of the transport, taking in the view of the vast city beneath them. Finn and Rey stay towards the back.

**Rey:**

I don’t think I can do this again.

**Finn:**

This one will be easier.

**Rey:**

I didn’t have to speak at the last one. I shouldn’t be speaking at this one.

**Finn:**

It wasn’t your fault.

Rey doesn’t answer. She just looks out at the Coruscant sky. The transport flies out of the lane of cars and into airspace that is normally restricted. No other car is near them. It passes the Senate Building, around which many thousands of people are standing. There are people packing every available standing space under the car carrying Rey, Finn and Poe, as it makes its way to the ruins of the Jedi Temple.

The shuttle lands in front of the temple ruins, near the stairway up which Anakin Skywalker once upon a time led the 501st division to eradicate the Jedi order. There is a walkway towards the steps that is clear but on either side of the walkway are people. Many thousands of people. Finn, Rey and Poe disembark and start walking towards the Temple steps. All is silent, except for the sounds of the speeders in the background. There are aliens of every variety, and humans of all different forms of dress and decoration. Rey, Finn and Poe ascend the steps and enter the Temple. As they do this all the vehicles in the sky slow and come to a stop.

The interior of the Temple is exposed to the air, the roof having collapsed. Fallen columns and statuary are litter the ground, but a path has been cleared towards the center of the Temple. There in the center is a patch of rich, dark earth. Around the edge of the soil stands an honor guard of Wookies. On the far side of the patch of soil is a raised platform, towards which Rey and the others are walking. Throughout the ruins stand a great many people, packed tightly, standing silently.

Rose and Lando stand closest to the platform. As Poe and then Finn walk up the steps to the platform, Rose takes Rey’s hand and gives it a squeeze. Rey smiles sadly at her. Rey ascends the steps and takes her place between Poe and Finn, who, after she takes her position, each take a step backwards. A microphone floats in front of her. In the soil below her grows a single sapling. She holds a piece of paper in her hand on which she has written her speech. Her hands shake slightly as she lifts it up to read it.

**Rey:**

As many of you know, this is not the first ceremony that has been held in honor of our friend Chewbacca. His life was first celebrated, and passing mourned, fittingly, on his home planet of Kashyyyk, the world from which he was so long separated. But today there are celebrations happening across the galaxy, and to each one of them the Wookies of Kashyyk, the people of the trees, have given a wroshyr sapling. (Rey gestures towards the tree with her free hand)

To this point Rey’s delivery has been stilted and formal. Rey realizes this and lowers the paper. She looks out over the crowd of strangers and down at the tree.

**Rey:**

I don’t know many of you. Most of you did not know Chewie. Most of us who did know him didn’t know him long. It’s odd that Chewie is today being thought of by so many people he never met. Odd that he is being remembered as the last of the great Heroes of the Old Republic. Odd because I don’t think he ever meant to fight for the Republic. Chewie didn’t fight for abstractions. He fought to defend his home. He fought to protect his friends. He had no special powers, he had no grand destiny. He did not need them, for he had a loyal and warm heart. A heart open to all, and full of love for those who deserved it and for many of us who did not.

Lando looks up at Rey with a wistful grin.

**Rey:**

And it is true that he did great things. But he did not do them because of an ideology, or some great plan. He did them because his friends were in danger, and he would not abandon them. And he made those of us who knew him capable of more than we thought possible, for we knew that Chewie would always be there. We knew that whatever else might happen Chewie would love us, protect us and forgive us. That he would give all he had for us. When the day finally came when Chewie had to sacrifice it all, he did. He saved a girl, a scavenger from Jakku, from her own mistakes...and the son of his greatest friend from the legacy of his own sins. Without hesitation. Because of his love for his friends.

Rey looks at the tree.

**Rey:**

If our New Republic is going to survive it will take people like Chewbacca. It will take people who preserve the bonds of friendship and love, who tend to them and keep them strong, as we will tend to this tree. These trees are said to live for thousands of years, and to grow tall as buildings. It was decided to plant it here, in the ruins of the Jedi Temple, in the hope that under its branches new Jedi will one day walk, and train and love. I have been called the Last of the Jedi, but that is wrong. It is wrong because Chewbacca saved me. And while I hope to pass on what I have learned, what I was taught by those who came before, to found a new Jedi Order, that is not why Chewie saved me. He saved me because I was his friend, and he was mine. The old Jedi feared that kind of attachment, but here, under the shade of this tree, the new Jedi will live by the example of this Hero of the Republic. And I will sit and think of my friend.

Rey steps back. The Wookies in front of Rey roar in triumph and grief, and the assembled dignitaries clap. Rey accepts hugs from Poe, Finn, Rose and Lando, then slips away from the conversations and the small talk and sits by Chewie’s tree. She looks on the faces of her friends as they smile and cry and share their stories. She closes her eyes.

**Rey:  
** Ben.

On Tatooine the Lars moisture farm is active again for the first time in forty years. Ben Solo, C-3PO and R2-D2 are working on repairing the farm. Down below R2 is doing electrical work on one of the panels in the wall, while C-3PO is sweeping away sand in a completely ineffective way. Ben is up top, working on one of the moisture collectors, the twin suns of Tatooine setting behind him. He hears Rey, smiles and continues his repair work.

In the farm’s garage, where Luke once discovered the message from Leia, the Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker sits along in the dark. He gets up and walks out, into the main area of the house. He smiles as he passes 3PO and R2. He walks up the stairs and sees Ben working. The wind picks up, blowing sand through the air. Ben puts his hood up and starts walking towards the stairs, his head down. Anakin closes his eyes.

Anakin has a vision of Rey training adolescents in the Jedi Temple, and of Ben training young adults on the sands of Tatooine. Then he sees the worshyr tree on Coruscant, now full grown. The top limbs grow past where the old roof of the temple once was found. The Temple has rebuilt around the tree, letting it grow as it would. Beneath the tree stand all the dead Jedi Anakin knew. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, and all the others. At the fore stand Luke and Leia. But with them are the other non-Jedi. Chewbacca and Han stand with Leia. Own and Beru Lars stand behind Luke. Shmi Skywalker stands behind her extended family, all of whom stand in front of the assembled Jedi. Padme stands between her children, a hand outstretched towards Anakin.

Ben walks towards the stairs that lead down into the house. He looks up and sees Anakin’s Force Ghost before him, eyes closed and smiling. Anakin reaches out and touches Ben’s hand, and Ben for a moment sees the tree, and all those who came before him, welcoming Anakin home. In the vision Ben turns to Anakin, whose body turns blue and whose light melts into Ben.

Ben opens his eyes. Anakin is gone. He turns towards the Twin Suns of Tatooine. The camera pulls back as the sands obscure and finally block Ben from view.

The End.


End file.
